


More to the Litter

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: Neko [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Gerard was finally able to  accomplish his dreams. Now married to a man he loved he was going to start the big family that he always wanted. However Frank is still unsure of the idea of that many kids, which seems to be the least of their problems.Sequel to The Runt of the Litter





	1. Prologue

“I feel silly,” I said. 

“You’re not silly,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“Yes I am, this is silly so I feel silly which means that I can’t get hard,” I said. 

I heard Frank sigh loudly before he opened the door. Frank walked over and smiled softly as he took the cup out of my hand and set it down on the counter. 

“You’re not silly,” he said. “You’re going to have a baby, _we_ are gonna have a baby.”

“I know but it still just feels silly,” I said. 

“Baby, all you gotta do is finish in the cup so I can go bring it to Jamia,” he said. 

“Do you think Mia Bia feels silly too?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I’m sure she does,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he held my hips. Frank gently kissed up my neck and I let out a small breath. 

“You’re so pretty,” he muttered. 

I whimpered as Frank pushed a leg in between my thighs. 

“Is it working now?” He asked. 

I nodded quickly, pulling him closer. Frank smiled, crashing his lips down against mine before he pushed me up against the wall.


	2. Chapter 1

I heard a shriek from upstairs and both Frank and I looked up curiously. Jamia ran downstairs with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m pregnant!” She cheered.

I shrieked, jumping up to give her a big hug. Frank smiled, giving us both hugs.

“Oh my god, we’re gonna start a family,” Frank said.

He gave me a kiss and I giggled softly. 

“Just nine months and we’re gonna have little babies, I’m gonna be a dad,” he said. 

“No, Daddy, neko pregnancies aren’t the same,” I said. 

“The typical neko pregnancy is usually only about four months,” Jamia sad. 

“Only four?” Frank asked. 

“Yes, actual cat gestation periods are typically only about sixty days,” she said. 

“Oh, well now I’m scared, four months is too soon,” he said. “What if I’m not ready?”

“You’re gonna be perfect,” I said. 

“I’m probably a few weeks along already, we should head down to the doctor now,” she said. 

We nodded and got into the car. Frank drove us to the special neko doctor’s house, where she ran her little clinic in her own house. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” The lady asked when she opened her door. 

“I’m gonna have babies,” I said. 

Frank chuckled, holding my hand. 

“I just found out I was pregnant,” Jamia said. 

“Oh, come in, my name is Hayley,” she said. 

We followed her downstairs to the clinic. 

“Do you know the father?” Hayley asked. 

“Gee is,” she said, gesturing to me. “I’m their surrogate.”

They did all that boring mumbo jumbo as I looked around. Finally we got to the part with the ultrasound. 

“Well, looks like you’re carrying four little kittens,” Hayley said. 

I shrieked happily but couldn’t help but notice how Frank seemed to pale a bit. 

“F-four babies?” He asked. 

“Yay! We’re gonna have four babies!” I cheered. 

“They all look good,” Hayley said. “Although one of them does look a little bit smaller, it’ll probably be born a runt if it doesn’t get any bigger.”

“Can you tell the sex yet?” I asked. 

Hayley bit her lip. “Come back in two weeks for a checkup and then we’ll be able to see the sex.”

I clapped my hands happily and they talked about things before we finally got to go. 

“Hey, Do you mind dropping me off at the Starbucks down the road?” Jamia asked. “I was gonna meet up with a friend. 

I gasped. “But you’re not allowed to drink coffee anymore, Mia Bia.”

“I'm getting a smoothie, Sweetheart,” she said, kissing my cheek. 

“Okay But you have to make sure it’s a healthy smoothie,” I said. 

“I know, I will,” Jamia said. 

She kissed my cheek once more before she left. Frank didn’t say anything the entire way home and I ran inside the second he put the car into park. I smiled, grabbing my computer.

“Look at all these pretty clothes,” I cooed.

“F-four kids,” Frank muttered as he sat beside me on the couch.

“Isn’t it exciting?” I asked.

“Baby, I don’t know if we can handle four kids all at once,” he said.

“Yeah we can, it’ll be perfect, I promise,” I said.

“I-I don’t know, I was thinking more like have one or two now and then maybe a couple more in the future after we get the hang of it and stuff,” he said.

“W-we’re gonna give two of the babies away?” I asked, my eyes watering.

“No, Baby, we aren’t gonna do that,” he denied. “All of this was just so sudden and I just wasn’t expecting so many kids so soon. And in only four months, of god, I’m nervous.”

“That’s okay,” I said. “I was scared for my wedding too. A-and people told me that it’s okay to be nervous because it’s just normal. It’s normal for you to be nervous about having our babies too.”

Frank took a deep breath and nodded. I smiled and gave him a kiss. I continued looking at the little outfits online.

“They can have my old room,” I said. “We’ll get four pretty cribs and we’ll make the room look all pretty.”

Frank kissed my cheek gently and I smiled.

“Are you sure that we’re going to be able to take care of four kids?” He asked and I nodded. “Alright, well, we’ll definitely have to work hard and make sure we’re prepared for them.”

I gasped. “Daddy, I get to teach you to take care of babies now.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss.

“Come here,” he mumbled.

Frank pulled me onto his lap and I giggled happily. Frank showered me in kisses and I smiled.

“We're gonna have a pretty family,” he said. “And we’re going to have the sweetest little babies and we’re gonna get to raise them and get to watch them grow up to be the president or doctors or scientists. They’re gonna be amazing.”

I smiled and nodded, running my fingers through his short hair.

“You’re so pretty,” he mumbled, his hand running over my thigh.

I giggled, pulling him close. I kissed him softly as he squeezed my ass.

“Playroom, now,” he ordered.

I let out a squeak and ran to the playroom. I quickly stripped myself and dropped down to my knees. Frank came in a few moments later and I smiled proudly as he ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned down, kissing the top of my head.

I heard Frank on the other side of the room but I knew that I wasn’t allowed to move at all unless Daddy told me that I could. Frank took my hand and helped me stand up. He led me over to the other side of the room and I smiled. Frank lifted my arms up in the air, cuffing them to the leather cuffs attached to the hook in the ceiling.

Frank put a blindfold over my eyes and I whimpered quietly, perking my ears up to try and listen to find out where he went when I didn’t feel him near me anymore. I heard him digging through something and I looked around even though I couldn’t see anything.

“Daddy, where’d you go?” I asked nervously. 

“I’m right over here looking for something, baby, don’t worry,” he said.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled, relaxing instantly. He gave me a sharp spank before he left again.

“Did you lose something, Daddy?” I asked with a quiet giggle.

“Uh, well, yeah, I think I might have,” he said.

I giggled and looked towards the sound of his voice.

“Daddy, how did you lose something in the playroom?” I asked.

Frank grabbed my hips, pulling me back against him suddenly. I moaned softly as I gently ground back against him. I moaned softly, rutting back against him. Frank kissed the back of my neck, his hand reaching around to stroke me slowly.

There was a knock on the door suddenly and I scowled. Frank pulled away and I heard him buckle up his pants.

“Fuck, who the hell is interrupting us,” he grumbled. “I’ll be right back, Baby, don’t worry.”

I frowned as Frank left. It suddenly seemed so cold without him here. I bit my lip as I shifted from foot to foot. Frank finally came back and I smiled as he gently held my hips.

“Daddy, who was it?” I asked.

Frank sighed and took off my blindfold, uncuffing my wrists.

“Why?” I asked. “I thought we were gonna do naughty things together.”

“Someone is here to see you,” he said.

He helped get me dressed again held my hand, leading me downstairs. Frank gave me a kiss and I smiled. We walked into the living room and I froze when I saw a man sitting there on the couch.

“D-Dallon?” I asked.

Dallon stood up, turning to face me.

“Hey, Gee,” he said a little awkwardly.

I hurried over, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me tight before pulling away to look me over.

“Have you gotten taller?” He asked.

“I grew an eighth of an inch!” I exclaimed proudly.

Dallon smiled and we sat next to each other on the couch. I realized now that Frank had left the two of us alone so that way we could just talk to each other.

“So, married now?” He asked, gesturing to my ring.

“Oh, y-yeah, a few months ago,” I said. “I just married Frank.”

“Oh, congratulations,” he said.

I bit my lip, looking down at my ring.

“I-I’m sorry that I was so mean to you,” I said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you at all I just--”

“I know, Gee,” he said. “It’s okay, I was heartbroken for a while but I’m a lot better now, I’ve moved on, trust me.”

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“Well, my mother is better so I moved back here and I just wanted to reconnect with you is all, not to date you or anything, just to catch up and stuff,” he said. “I just got in two days ago. I hope it’s okay with Frank that I stopped by, he didn’t seem all that happy.”

“He’s only unhappy because we were gonna do naughty things before you came,” I said.

Dallon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“So, how have you been?” He asked.

“I found out our surrogate mama is pregnant today,” I said.

“Really? Congratulations,” Dallon said, giving me a hug.

“We went to the special neko doctor and she’s carrying four little neko babies,” I said.

“Four? Jesus christ, that’s a lot,” Dallon said.

“Frank told me that too,” I said.

“He isn’t happy?” He asked.

“No, he is, he wants to start a family with me,” I said. “I think that he’s just a little scared, he’s an only child and has never really been around kids a lot so I don’t think he really knows how to care for kids that much so he’s nervous.”

Dallon nodded, looking down at his fingers.

“It’s really good to see you again, Gee, I’ve missed you a lot,” he said.

“I missed you too,” I said. “I wanted to call you but they said it would be too soon to call you, it would be like rubbing salt into wounds they told me.”

“It would have been too hard at first,” he said. “But like I told you, I’ve moved on.”

“That’s good,” I said quietly.

“I can’t stay long, I have to go pack things up,” he said.

I nodded and got up, walking him to the door. He kissed my cheek before leaving in his car. Frank wrapped his arms around me from behind as he sighed.

“What’d he want?” He asked.

“To get catch up again I guess,” I said.

Frank kissed along my neck and I giggled as he picked me up and carried me to the playroom.


	3. Chapter 2

I furrowed my eyebrows when i saw a sudden red dot appear. I narrowed my eyes, my head bending down as my butt stuck up in the air. I pounced at it, watching it move away quickly. I gasped and chased after it.

I pouted when it disappeared and I felt myself grow tired from that quick burst of energy. I curled up, yawning as I decided to take a little nap on the rug. 

“Baby, come on, you can’t sleep now,” Frank said. 

I yawned, stretching my arms. 

“But I’m sleepy, Daddy,” I mumbled. 

“But Patrick is coming over for a play date,” Frank said. 

“No, he isn’t allowed to come over anymore,” I stated. 

“Come on, you two haven’t talked in a whole month,” Frank said. “What happened?”

“He is a meany butt and I don’t wanna talk to him anymore,” I said. 

“He’s your best friend,” Frank said. 

“No, Mia Bia is my best friend,” I said. 

Frank sighed. “Well Joe is going out with Ruby and Marie is on a business trip so he’s coming over so I can watch him. And I expect you to play nice.”

I huffed, turning away from him. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran upstairs. I shut my bedroom door and sat on the couch, turning on some cartoons. 

“Baby, come out, Patrick is here,” Frank said, opening the door. 

I whined, shaking my head. Frank picked me up and I tried pushing him away as he carried me downstairs. Frank sat me down next to Patrick on the rug before he walked out. 

“I’m not talking to you,” I grumbled. 

“I’m not talking to you either,” he said. 

“Well I wasn’t talking to you first,” I said. 

“No, I was first,” he said. 

“I was!” I shouted. 

“No!” He cried. 

I shoved him and Patrick immediately shoved me back. That ended with the two of us on the ground fighting and yelling until Frank pulled me off. 

“Gerard!” He shouted. 

Frank carried me over to the stairs and sat me down on the bottom step. 

“Time out,” he said. 

“No, it’s his fault, not mine,” I said. 

Frank walked away while I pouted. Why was I being punished when I didn’t even do anything wrong? Clearly it was Patrick who started all of this a month ago, it was his fault. He’s the one who caused all of this first.

Frank didn’t let me out of time out for fifteen minutes. Frank sat beside me as he sighed quietly.

“Come on, Baby, tell me what happened,” he said.

“He started it,” I stated. 

“Alright, fine, how did he start it?” Frank asked.

I crossed my arms, turning away from him.

“Don’t ignore me now,” he said.

I continued ignoring him.

“Fine, go to your room then,” he said.

I didn’t say anything and he sighed.

“Don’t make me punish you even more, do you want to get a spanking?” He asked.

“No, Daddy,” I said quietly.

“Then talk to me, Baby Boy,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

“Patrick started it,” I whispered. “He’s the one who broke my crayons.”

“A month long dispute over broken crayons?” Frank asked with a small chuckle.

“They were my favorite crayons!” I cried. “A-and they don’t even sell those kinds anymore, they were special colors.”

“Alright, well, let’s go talk to Patrick and see if he’ll apologize,” he said.

Frank took my hand and we went to the living room where Patrick was sitting watching tv.

“Patrick, Gee told me that you broke his special crayons,” Frank said. “Why did you do that?”

“Because he kept talking about how you two were married now and you were trying to have babies with Jamia too and you were both so happy and got everything you wanted and I was jealous because me and Joe can’t be together and it felt like Gee was rubbing it in my face,” Patrick said softly, his eyes glazing over as they filled with tears.

“I didn’t mean to rub it in your face,” I whispered. “I-I’m sorry, Patrick.”

“I’m sorry for breaking your special crayons,” Patrick said.

I wrapped my arms around him as we both sobbed together.

“Well then, a month long fight solved in ten seconds,” Frank mumbled before walking off.

I sniffled, pulling Patrick tighter.

“I promise I won’t talk about Frank or my kids anymore,” I said.

“No, it’s okay, you can talk about them,” he said.

“Then I’m really excited to tell you that we’re pregnant,” I said.

Patrick looked at me and gasped.

“You are?! That’s amazing!” He cheered.

I nodded happily, showing him a picture of the ultrasound.

“Look, there’s four little babies there,” I said. “We’re gonna have our own little litter soon.”

“How far along is Jamia?” He asked.

“Only a couple of weeks,” I said, dropping my voice to a whisper. “But Frank still seems really nervous and scared about all of this. H-he told me not to worry about anything but I still just worry that maybe he doesn’t wanna have babies together and start a family.”

“He’s just a little nervous, everyone is before they have a kid,” he said.

“But I’m not nervous,” I said

“That’s because you’ve wanted kids since you were a kid,” he said. “He’s just new to all this. And four at once is a lot to someone who isn’t a neko. For a neko that’s just a normal sized litter but to everyone else it’s a lot.”

“Sometimes I think he doesn’t want the kids at all,” I mumbled. “What if he divorces me and leaves me with all the kids alone on the streets with nothing?”

“Frank wouldn’t do that,” he said. “He loves you and he’s going to love the kids.”

“I don’t know that, he might kick us out,” I said. “I don’t have money, my brother doesn’t have enough to take care of all five of us.”

“Stop worrying about that,” Patrick said with a small chuckle. 

My eyes watered as I looked at him. 

“What if Daddy doesn’t love me and the babies?” I whimpered. 

“He will love all five of you with all of his heart,” he said.

I nodded softly, closing my eyes as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

“I’m still sleepy,” I mumbled.

“Is it almost time for your nap?” He asked.

“Don’t you gotta take a nappy too?” I asked.

Patrick shook his head. “I don’t need to take naps anymore because I’m almost a big neko.”

“B-but I’m almost a big neko too,” I said. “Why do I gotta still take nappies?”

Patrick shrugged and kissed my cheek.

“I’ll go tell Frank that you’re ready for your nap now,” he said.

Patrick walked out and a few minutes late Frank walked in. He picked me up, carrying me upstairs to tuck me into bed.

“Daddy, why doesn’t Patrick gotta take a nappy?” I asked.

“He doesn’t need his naps anymore,” he said.

“I don’t need my naps anymore either,” I said, sitting up.

“You sure you don’t need a nap?” He asked.

I nodded and he held my hand.

“Alright, you don’t have to take a nap then, just make sure to tell me if you get too tired,” he said.

“I won’t get too tired because I’m a big neko and I don’t need to be treated like a little kitten,” I stated.

“Alright, I’ll treat you like a big neko then,” he said and I nodded.

I got up and went downstairs. Patrick was reading a magazine on the couch when I sat down next to him.

“I thought you were gonna take a nap,” he said.

“I know but I’m a big neko too so I don’t need to take any nappies,” I said. “What are you reading?”

“I don’t know, I just kinda picked it up, it’s one of Frank’s magazines,” he said.

“Do you wanna go play pirates with me?” I asked.

“Eh, not really,” he mumbled. “I don’t really play pirates anymore, those are just for little kittens and I’m too big for that.”

“Yeah, I’m too big for it too, I don’t even like to play pirates anymore, I don’t know why I asked that,” I mumbled. “S-so, what do you wanna do then?”

Patrick shrugged, setting the magazine down onto the coffee table.

“Maybe we can just talk for a little bit or something,” Patrick said. “I haven’t had anyone to talk to in a whole month. I should’ve apologized sooner, I was just upset that you had everything that you wanted and now that I look back it is really childish.”

“What do you wanna talk about?” I asked.

“I don’t know, just about Joe I guess,” he said.

“What about him?” I asked.

“Well, you know we stopped our relationship,” he said. “B-but we’ve started all of that again. He kissed me and it was so nice, it made me feel so special and it was perfect. And we made love again and everything was just amazing, I love him so much.”

I squealed happily and gave him a hug.

“Are you two gonna date now?” I asked.

“I-I don’t know, he said that he just needs some time to think everything over,” he said. “Joe told me that he might go and talk to Marie and end things with her to be with me.”

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” I asked.

“It is but he might not because he doesn’t want to lose Ruby,” Patrick said. “If he divorces Marie then she will no doubt fight for sole custody and she’ll get it because Joe was having an affair.”

“But she can’t have sole custody because she’s always away on business trips,” I said.

Patrick shrugged. “He just doesn’t wanna risk losing Ruby, she’s his daughter. Even if he loves me he would just push me aside if he had to choose between me and Ruby. I mean, it makes sense and all but it still hurts that things can’t just be simpler.”

“Do you want some gummy bears to make you feel better?” I asked.

Patrick nodded and I grabbed some gummy bears. The two of us ate until me missing my nap caught up to me and I fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up from my nap, yawning and stretching. I went downstairs and saw Mikey and Frank sitting together on the couch with some coffee.

“I’ve noticed that Patrick is starting to mature,” Frank said. “He’s finally starting to grow up into an adult neko. But Gee isn’t, he’s still just like a little kitten when he should be maturing at this age.”

“He’s a runt,” Mikey said. “He’s always been behind his litter mates. He was the last to walk and the last to talk. He isn’t just physically behind in size, also mentally and emotionally. It’s going to take him longer to grow up than everyone else around him.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Frank mumbled.

“If I were you then I would find him another playmate,” Mikey said. “Patrick and him can still be friends and stuff but he’s gonna need someone that’s closer to his age mentally.”

“Yeah, I get it, Gee got really upset when Patrick didn’t wanna play pirates with him anymore or play with his crayons and trains,” Frank said. “He’s gonna need someone to play with him.”

I hurried into the room, crawling onto Frank’s lap.

“Can I have my snackies now?” I asked.

“Yeah, you want some crackers and milk?” Frank asked.

I nodded and Frank left, leaving the two of us alone.

“Mikesy, is Daddy gonna get me a new friend?” I asked.

“You can still keep your old friends but we thought it might be best for you to have friends who are still at the same mental stage as you,” Mikey said. “Then you can have someone to play with since Patrick is starting to grow up.”

I nodded sadly and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“Don’t get all upset now,” he said softly. “You’ll love having a new friend to color with and play pirates with.”

“Patrick can play pirates with me,” I said.

“Patrick is getting too old for pirates,” he said.

My lip quivered and he held me tight.

“We’re gonna make sure to get you a really nice neko for you to be friends with,” he said.

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Frank came back with my snack and I curled up on his lap as I ate.

“Daddy, when you get me a new friend can you make sure they’re super duper extra nice?” I asked. 

“Of course I will, Sweetheart,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I rested my head on his shoulder, eating my snack as I turned on the tv. The two talked together while I ate.

“Can we go to the baby store today?” I asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Frank agreed. “We can go after you finish eating and go get dressed.”

I nodded, eating quickly.

“Bye bye, Mikesy,” I said, giving him a hug before I ran upstairs. 

I changed into a white dress that had little baby blue flowers on them and a pair of my baby blue vans. Mikey was already gone when I went downstairs and we got into the car. We went to the baby store and I squealed happily as I looked at the pretty clothes. 

“Can I help you two with anything?” The worker asked. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Frank mumbled. 

He looked so nervous, probably just about the babies. 

“Do you two have a surrogate?” She asked and I nodded. “Congratulations, Do you know the sex yet?”

I shook my head. “Too early to tell now but we’re having four babies.”

“Quadruplets?” She gasped. “Congratulations!”

Frank seemed to go pale again. 

“Well, multiples are usually born premature so you’ll need some special preemie formula,” she said. “I’ll show you the preemie section, they’ve got smaller clothes and diapers.”

She walked us to the premature baby section before she left to help another customer.

“Guess we’ll have to buy all this stuff for them,” Frank mumbled.

I shook my head. “Neko litters are rarely actually premature, multiples are common. We will probably only need the premature stuff for the one baby that Hayley was pretty sure was going to be a runt. So that baby will need some special formula and clothes and diapers. They might also need to spend time in a neonatal unit.”

Frank looked a little overwhelmed.

“And they’ll have to sleep in our room for the first few months so we can keep an eye on them because they’re at higher risk for sudden infant death syndrome,” I said.

“D-don’t talk about that,” Frank mumbled. “Just the thought of that happening shatters my heart.”

“So you really do want these babies?” I asked hopefully.

“Yeah, of course I do,” he said. “It’s just...it’s just scary. I know you want a really big family but I never really imagined myself with suddenly having to take care of four kids at once. It’s terrifying and overwhelming and I just don’t think I’m ready.”

“Of course you’re ready, you’re gonna be a great dad,” I said.

Frank smiled softly and gave me a kiss.

“Now let’s go pick out cribs,” I said, pulling him over to the array of cribs. “I don’t want metal or plastic, I want actual wood. I want white wood too.”

“They have stackable cribs,” Frank said, running his hand over the frame of what looked like a bunk bed made of cribs.

“Looks like they’re being kept in cages,” I said. 

“Excuse me,” the worker said. “We have an online catalog because we can’t keep everything in the store. We have a section for quadruplets.”

She let us use the computer on the counter and we browsed through it.

“Look at this one,” I gasped.

I pointed to one that was like a big circle, cut into four parts to make four even sectors

“You want that or four separate cribs?” He asked.

“Or there’s this one,” I said, pointing to the one that was just one big square. “Then they’re not even separate, they can all be together.”

Frank held my hand and even though it was a small gesture it still meant the world to me.

“I like the circle one,” I said. “Imagine this crib in the center of the room on a big rug with a mobile over it.”

Frank smiled, nodding his head.

“Let’s order it,” he said.

The worker helped us order it and we walked around the store some more.

“Look at all these pretty clothes,” I gasped. “Oh, they’re so cute. I wanna buy all of them.”

“We can get a couple right now,” he said. “But not too many.”

I nodded and picked out the cutest little bodysuits and onesies and hats.

“So, I have a question,” Frank said when we got into the car after tossing the bags into the trunk. “People usually have a c-section when they have so many babies. Is that the same for Jamia or is it gonna be different because she’s a neko.”

“Different, she can just have a natural birth,” I said. “Oh! I’m so excited! When’s the next doctor’s appointment for Jamia?”

“In two days,” he said.

“Daddy, I’m so excited that I can’t even sit still,” I said.

Frank chuckled softly, reaching over to hold my hand.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” I said.

“I can’t wait until we can start setting up the nursery,” I said. “I wanna make it so cute. I was thinking it can maybe have light grey walls and it can have little baby blue colors with it. Or maybe light green or yellow. Ooh, maybe purple.”

“Well then, at this point we might as well have the entire rainbow,” Frank said with a small chuckle.

“I don’t know yet,” I mumbled.

“Maybe we can have the light grey walls and have little sticker decals on the walls to help decorate it a bit,” he said. “Don’t worry, I will hire a professional to decorate the nursery if we have to.”

I looked over at him as I smiled. So far it seemed like a complete turn around on his views on the babies and that made me feel so much better. Now it really seems like he was actually excited for the babies, like he actually really wanted them as much as I did.

“Are you going to work tomorrow?” I asked sadly.

“Yeah, I am,” he said. “But on Tuesday I’m going in late so that way we can all go to the doctor’s appointment together, I really don’t wanna miss it. I’m scared shitless of having these children but that doesn’t mean I’m not excited for them.”

I leaned over to kiss his cheek and he smiled.

“They’re gonna love you because you’re gonna be the most perfect dad in the world and I know that you’re gonna be able to take care of all five of us,” I said. “And then we’re all going to grow up together and maybe we’ll even have another litter.”

A-another?” frank asked. “I think four babies are enough for now, I don’t think I would be able to handle any more than four.”

“Yes you can, I told you that you’re going to be the most perfect dad in the whole world,” I said. “And then maybe when these kids are all big and grown up we can maybe have a second litter. Maybe when this litter is ten years old so we don’t have to worry about having so many little ones at once. I think another litter of three would be good, then we can have seven little babies. And we can reuse the crib but use the extra section to fill with like stuffed animals and blankets and pillows.”

Frank looked pale all over again. “Maybe we can just take this a little bit slower, just one litter at a time.”

“I’m sorry I’m excited,” I said.

“I know, it’s okay, you’re adorable,” he said. “And I love that you care so much about this family and our kids.”

I nodded my head, giving his hand a soft squeeze. Maybe this was finally it, I was gonna live my dream with my husband and kids.


	5. Chapter 4

“Everything looks great,” Hayley said. “Although There is that one right down there.”

She pointed to the screen and we looked at the Little shape. 

“Yeah, she’s definitely gonna be born a runt,” she said. 

“She?” I gasped. 

Hayley nodded. “Looks like you’re having three girls and a little boy.”

I squealed happily, hugging Frank tight.

“Perfect!” I cheered. “Oh, I can’t wait until they’re here!”

My ears wiggled happily and Frank held onto my hand. 

“They all look healthy and they’re growing well,” Hayley said. “How are you feeling, Jamia?”

“Not too bad, a lot better than I thought I would,” Jamia said. 

“That’s good,” Hayley said. “What about you two? Getting ready for the babies?”

“We’re setting up the nursery now!” I cheered. “It’s so pretty, I can’t wait until it’s done.”

Hayley smiled and finished everything up. 

“You taking all your vitamins?” Hayley asked and Jamia nodded. “Well, everything’s going perfect then.”

After a little longer of talking we were finally able to leave. We had taken to cars and the plan was that Jamia and I would go home and Frank would go to work but I didn’t wanna leave Frank right now. 

“Daddy, can I pretty please go to work with you?” I begged. “I promise I’ll be a good kitten!”

“I guess that’s okay, go grab your bag out of Mia’s car,” he said. 

I grabbed my bag and got into Frank’s car. I had a backpack full of toys, snacks, juice boxes, and binkies. We always carried the bag with us now after I had a meltdown at the zoo when I didn’t have my goldfish crackers. 

Frank buckled me in my seat before we drove off. We got to work and I sat on the couch in his office. I watched Kristin come in but she didn’t seem to notice me at all.

“Hello, Mr. Iero, can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?” She asked. 

“Some tea would be great,” Frank muttered. 

“You looked stressed, everything okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, just…I just found out the gender of my babies and it’s a little overwhelming,” Frank said. 

“Babies? you’re having twins?” She asked. 

“Quadruplets,” Frank said. 

“O-oh wow, that’s amazing,” she said. “Well, that must be overwhelming. Come to me if you need anything at all. Maybe a back rub or, you know, some other way to relieve some stress, I don’t mind being on my knees.”

Frank looked up at her, shock evident on his face. 

“Stress relief like coloring?” I asked. 

Kristin jumped in shock and turned to face me. 

“I think coloring relieves stress, maybe you two can color together,” I said. 

“I-I’ll get your tea,” Kristin said before she left quickly. 

“Come here, Baby,” Frank said. 

I hurried over and sat in his lap. 

“You know I love you more than anything else in the world, right?” He asked. 

I nodded quickly, kissing his cheek. Kristin came in and quickly set the cup down before she left. 

“Why are you both acting so funny?” I asked. 

“Nothing, Kitten, you don’t need to worry,” he said. “You wanna take a nap right now?”

I shook my head, giving him a kiss. 

“I’m too excited to sleep,” I said. “I think that we should start coming up with baby names or something.”

“Baby names already?” Frank asked.

“Daddy, there’s only ten more weeks,” I said.

“Fuck...that’s too little time,” he mumbled.

“Don’t you want them here?” I asked in concern.

“Yeah, it’s still just scary is all,” he said.

I gave Frank a soft kiss, tangling my hands into his hair. Frank pulled me close and I let out a soft breath as I pressed myself down against him.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Baby Boy, we can’t do this here.”

I whimpered, grinding against him slowly, lust washing over every inch of my body. I moved off the chair and down onto my knees in front of me. That’s when realization washed over me and I froze.

Kristin said she doesn’t mind being on her knees.

I’m on my knees doing this.

Oh no she doesn’t! He’s   
Daddy!

I stood up quickly, fixing my skirt as I picked up Frank’s tea.

“What are you doing, baby?” Frank asked.

I stormed out of his office and heard him following me quickly. I went out and dumped the tea on her head as she gasped.

“You don’t touch him!” I shouted. “Y-You’re fired!”

The whole office had turned to stare at us at this point as I glowered.

“Baby, calm down,” Frank whispered, holding my hand.

“You can’t fire me,” Kristin denied.

“You’re fired, Kristin,” Frank said.

She looked at him in shock before she left. Frank dragged me into his office when I tried to follow her. I don’t know what I was going to do when I followed her, maybe just hit her or something. Oh, I was so angry right now.

Frank sat me down on his couch, gently petting my ears in an attempt to calm me down.

“You’re my kitten, my one and only kitten,” Frank whispered.

“Yeah, I may be your only kitten but she isn’t a kitten so she can be someone else you do naughty things with,” I said. 

“I’m not doing anything with her, that was the first time she ever even made a pass at me,” he said. 

“Were you gonna fire her or keep her as a backup in case you stop loving me once the babies get here?” I asked.

“You think I’m gonna stop loving you once the babies come?” Frank asked.

I looked down sadly as I shrugged.

“Baby Boy, I would love you no matter what,” he said. “I would love you even if you hated me.”

My eyes watered as he held me tight in his arms.

“I’m tired,” I whispered.

Frank nodded and laid me on the couch. Frank laid a blanket over me and gave me my paci. He sat on the ground beside me, gently petting my ears as I purred.

“You don’t have to worry about anything,” he said softly. “I would never cheat on you or leave you for anyone. And having babies isn’t going to change anything about how I feel. I will love you with no kids or with a million kids. N-not that I want a million kids so don’t get your hopes up.”

I giggled quietly, sucking softly on my paci.

“And the two of us are going to have four beautiful little children and I know they’re going to be beautiful because I bet they’re gonna look just like you,” he said. “And they’re all gonna be super smart and they’ll be super nice too. And they’re gonna be the best kids in the whole world.”

I smiled softly and nodded, my eyes feeling heavy from how tired I was.

“Daddy, can you pretty please sing me a song?” I mumbled around my paci as I closed my eyes.

I heard Frank start singing but he barely got a word out before I was already asleep.

I woke up to Frank carrying me in the parking lot. I grumbled unhappily as he put me into the car and reached over me to buckle me up.

“What are we doing?” I mumbled. “Where we going, Daddy?”

“We’re just going home,” he said. “You slept all day. You didn’t get too much sleep last night, did you?”

“I was too excited about today,” I muttered.

Frank smiled softly and gave me a kiss. I leaned my head against the window as I yawned.

“Is Kristin really fired?” I asked. “Fired forever?”

“Yes, Little Kitten, she’s fired forever,” he said.

“Good, I don’t want her near you ever again, especially not after the kids are born,” I said. “You’re my husband and you’re gonna be a dad to four little babies, she can’t be with you.”

“Trust me, you’re my little kitten and no one can ever replace you,” he said. “You’re always gonna be my very own special kitten. And even when you’re all grown up you’re still gonna be my little kitten.”

I smiled as he reached over to hold my hand as he drove.

“I love you,” he said. “And I love our four little babies too.”

“Yeah, you say that but you don’t act like it,” I mumbled under my breath.

“What was that?” Frank asked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Nothing, Daddy, just that I can’t wait for the babies to come,” I said. “I know that I’m gonna love them so much and I’ve always wanted to have kids and now I’m finally having them. I wanna have a really big family.”

“Not too big,” Frank said.

“Just one more litter, please,” I begged.

“Maybe, we’ll talk about it,” Frank said. “But just not yet because we already have four on the way and I don’t think we’re even gonna be ready to think about having another litter. Four kids is going to be hard to take care of.”

“I don’t think it’ll be too hard, I’ve been taking care of kids for a really long time because of all my little siblings,” I said. “Babies can be tricky but once you get the hang of it they’re really just so sweet and amazing and I love them so much.”

We got home and I bit my lip.

“Daddy, can you carry me inside?” I asked.

Frank smiled and got out, walking around the car to open my door and pick me up. He carried me inside and I giggled happily as he spun me around.

“It feels like our wedding night all over again,” I said.

“Yeah? Maybe we should go on another honeymoon,” he said.

“Right now?” I asked.

“Yeah, before the babies are born,” Frank said. “It’ll be like one last adventure. We won’t be able to do as much once the babies are born. It’ll be fun, just the two of us together, we can go to my cousin’s cottage and spend some time alone together with just peace and quiet before there’s all the screaming and crying and stinky diapers.”

“I think that sounds like a lot of fun,” I agreed.

“Good, I’ll give him a call,” Frank said. “You go grab a snack for yourself and then we can cuddle up watching a movie.”

I giggled happily, giving him a kiss before I hurried out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

I opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. Daddy had to go into work early to interview candidates for a new assistant and Mia Bia was still sleeping. She always tends to sleep in late now because she’s pregnant. 

I gasped when I saw a bottle of wine on the shelf. I pulled it out. I sat against the cabinets on the ground and pulled off the wrapping at the top. I scowled as I pulled at the cork, trying to get it open. 

I remember watching Mikey open bottles before, I need one of those swirly cork things. I searched cabinets before I found one and returned back to my spot. 

I picked up the large bottle and took a drink, smiling happily. I moved over to sit on the couch, turning on some early morning cartoons as I waited for Jamia to wake up so she could make me breakfast. 

It was weird, one second everything was normal and it felt like just the blink of an eye when everything was fuzzy and warm and half of the brand new bottle was now gone. I giggled when I lost my balance and fell off the couch. 

I heard footsteps and saw Jamia walk over into the kitchen. I watched curiously as she opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and milk. 

“You want pancakes or waffles today?” Jamia called, knowing I was over by the couch because the tv was on. 

“Waffle,” I said. 

Jamia walked over as she scowled. 

“Did you drink all of this?” She asked, picking up the wine bottle. 

I giggled, stumbling up to my feet to put my hands on her round tummy. 

“Hi, babies!” I cheered. “Imma name you Happy and Sneezy and Sleepy and…a-and that one other dude!”

“Frank isn’t going to be happy with you,” Jamia said. 

My lip quivered and she sighed. 

“Come on, let’s get you some water,” she said. 

She helped me to the kitchen as I stumbled, sitting me down on the bar seat. I laughed, spinning the seat until I got so dizzy I fell off. Jamia helped me back up, sitting my on the counter instead before she handed me a water bottle. 

“I want milk,” I pouted. 

“You can have some milk after you finish drinking some water,” she said. “Why are you drinking this wine?”

“Tasted good,” I said. 

I took a small sip of the bottle before I sat it down. 

“I’m done drinking ,” I said. 

“No you aren’t,” she denied, handing it to me again. 

I pouted unhappily, taking little sips at a time. 

“Look at my ears!” I exclaimed. “Look at how fast I can wiggle them!”

I wiggled my ears as fast as I could and she chuckled. 

“That’s very cute but you have to finish the bottle,” she said. 

I whimpered sadly, pressing my ears down against my head. I couldn’t seem to stop myself as I burst into tears. 

“Oh, Gee, please don’t cry,” she begged. 

“Look at my tail!” I sobbed. “Look at how ugly and short it is now!”

“It isn’t ugly, Gee, you have a beautiful little tail,” Jamia said. 

I sniffled, gently petting the end of my tail. 

“Daddy doesn’t like my tail either, he thinks it’s ugly,” I said. 

“He loves your tail,” she said. 

I shook my head. “He doesn’t, he doesn’t like me and he doesn’t like the babies either!”

“Gee, you’re really drunk,” she said. “And you’re slurring all your words.”

“No im not,” I denied. 

Am I? I don’t think I’m drunk, I sound perfect!

“We should get you in bed to take a little nap,” she said. 

“I don’t need a nap, I need to get a new tail,” I said. “And then if I get a new tail then Daddy will think I’m pretty and then he’ll love me again.”

“You can’t get a new tail,” she stated. 

“Yes I can, I-I can make my own tail,” I said. 

I hurried up to Jamia’s room, stumbling and falling on the way. I dug through her closet and her scarves until I found a nice, black scarf. I tied it to the end of my amputated tail and smiled. 

“New tail!” I cheered, looking at the limp scarf connected to my tail. 

I went downstairs and gasped in shock when I saw Daddy in the kitchen. 

“Daddy!” I cheered. 

Frank scowled as he looked at me and I felt my stomach drop. 

“D-do you likes my tail?” I asked. 

“I came home because Jamia told me you got drunk, Gerard,” Frank stated. 

I burst into tears again. “You hate my new tail!”

I pulled the scarf, which only pulled my tail and I fell to the ground as I cried out in pain. Frank wrapped his arms around me, gently picking me up to carry me upstairs to the bedroom. 

“I just want a new tail so you’ll love me again,” I whimpered. 

“Baby, I can’t understand what you’re saying, you’re slurring too much,” he said. 

“I’m not slurring!” I denied. “I’m a perfect talker! I’m like legible but in a sound way.”

Frank just looked at me in confusion before he tucked me into bed. 

“No, no sleepy,” I denied, kicking the blanket off. 

He grabbed me when I tried to run away and pressed me down against the mattress. 

“Baby, I will handcuff you to this bed,” he said. 

I giggled and nodded, bringing him close to press my lips against his. I turned us over so I could straddle his hips, my hands clumsily trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

“Gee, stop,” Frank said. “You’re wasted.”

“No, I just want you,” I said. 

Frank shook his head and sat up. 

“You need to lay down and sleep,” he said. 

I shook my head and Frank wrapped his arms around me, cuddling with me in bed. I smiled, hugging him tight. Frank gave me my paci, gently scratching my ears. 

“Daddy, I feel sick,” I mumbled. 

Frank carried me to the bathroom, holding my hair back as he gently rubbed my back. I threw up, crying quietly. Frank helped to clean me up and give me water when he was done. He carried me back to bed and I felt a lot more tired now as I fell asleep in the bed in Frank’s warms arms.

The bed was cold and empty by the time I woke up. The clock said it was already two in the afternoon and my head was pounding. I whined, hugging Lola to my chest. I managed to get up and stumble myself down the stairs.

“Come here, Kitten,” Jamia said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I know red wine gives some of the worst hangovers.”

She sat me down on the couch as I cried quietly. She gave me some Tylenol and Gatorade. I took the medicine, taking a few sips before I laid down on the couch.

“You just need to get some rest,” she said. “I’ll get you some food and you can watch a movie and just try to sleep. One of the best cures to a hangover is just sleeping it off. And unfortunately for you, you have a taste for red wine.”

I sniffled quietly, my head still pounding. She turned on Tangled for me on a low volume and gave me some of the food she had made for breakfast. She pulled my legs up into her lap as I ate.

“Where did Daddy go?” I asked.

“He had to go back to work after you fell asleep,” She said.

“I-Is he mad at me?” I asked nervously.

“Well, he isn’t happy,” Jamia said. “Just don’t worry about that right now, just try to relax.”

I nodded slowly as I ate, making sure to drink my Gatorade because Mia Bia told me it would help me feel better, even if it tasted kinda funny with my waffles.

Frank came home a little bit later and although my hangover was better, it still hurt. Frank carried me upstairs and set me on the bed, helping me get undressed.

“A-Are you mad?” I whimpered. “Am I gonna be in a lots of trouble?”

Frank didn’t say anything, carrying me to the bathroom. He filled up with tub with a nice, hot bubble bath and gently set me in before joining me. Frank’s arms wrapped around me and I smiled, leaning back against his chest.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” I whispered.

Frank sighed softly and kissed the top of my head.

“You shouldn’t be drinking, Kitten,” he said. “And you definitely do not drink without my permission. Especially not that much.”

I nodded softly and he gently ran his hand over my arm in a way that made me all warm and happy inside.

“You drank way too much way too quickly,” he said. “You were really drunk, do you even remember what happened?”

“I remember finding the wine and cuddling but then it’s kinda fuzzy,” I said.

“I was about to take you to a hospital, you were so drunk I thought you might have alcohol poisoning,” Frank said. “You had so much wine. I-I was so scared that something might happen to you.”

I looked back and saw that his eyes were watering.

“I’m okay, Daddy,” I whispered.

I gave him a soft kiss and he smiled.

“You are not allowed to drink alcohol unless I tell you that it is okay, understand?” He asked and I nodded. “Any more of this and I may just need to send you to rehab.”

I giggled softly, kissing his cheek.

“How are you feeling, Beautiful?” He asked.

“I think I’m feeling a lot better now,” I said.

“Good, I’m glad you are,” he said. “Now just lay back and relax.”

I nodded, turning back around. Frank wrapped his arms around me and I smiled softly as I closed my eyes, humming happily as I laid with Frank.


	7. Chapter 6

I smiled when we got to the little cottage. 

“Here we are,” Frank said. 

He held my hand as we got out. We were at the little cottage and it looked so little and cute. There was plush green grass with bushes and flowers all kept in by a white picket fence. 

“It’s so nice,” I said. 

Frank smiled and carried our bag in. I walked in and looked around curiously. I sat down on the couch, looking up at Frank. 

“Daddy, do you think I should call Mia Bia?” I asked. “J-Just to see how she’s doing and stuff.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” he said.

“But what if she’s in labor?” I asked.

“She isn’t in labor,” Frank said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, this is our last time to relax before the babies come.”

I nodded, standing up to wrap my arms around him.

“Do you want a nap?” He asked.

“No, I took a little nappy in the car,” I said.

Frank smiled and kissed the top of my head.

“Good because I want to show you something,” he said. 

Frank took my hand and we went out into the backyard. I froze, looking at the lake in front of me.

“Daddy, I don’t like that water, that isn’t nice water,” I said.

Frank held me hand and took me closer onto the dock. No one was around here so we wouldn’t have to worry about anyone watching us.

“Look, let’s go on the little rowboat,” he said.

I whimpered nervously as he brought me closer. Frank held my hand and gently helped me into the rowboat. I held onto the edges as he climbed in with me. He helped put a little life jacket on me before he started rowing towards the middle of the lake.

“Daddy, it’s scary,” I whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Little Kitten, the boat isn’t going to tip, it’s okay,” Frank said softly.

I looked down at the dark water around us, little ripples moving over the surface as we rocked gently.

“Daddy, how long are we staying here?” I asked.

“Only for the weekend, I still have to go back to work on Monday, even though I’d rather spend my time here with you,” he said.

I nodded, nervously looking over the edge of the boat again.

“Come on, Gee, I know it’s a little scary but I promise you that you’ll be fine,” he said. “You know Daddy will keep you safe no matter what.”

“I love you, Daddy,” I said.

“I love you too, Kitten,” he said.

I nervously leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“Daddy, do I have to have a bedtime this weekend at all?” I asked

“You can stay up a little bit later than usual,” he said.

I nodded, looking over the edge again.

“You promise we won’t fall?” I asked.

“I promise,” he said. “And you have a lifejacket on anyways.”

“It’s still scary, though,” I said. “I don’t like big waters, I only like the shallow ends of pools and little bathtubs and hot tubs. If I can’t touch the bottom with my head still over then I don’t like it.”

Frank reached over, gently holding both my hands in his.

“I promise you’ll be okay,” Frank said. “Just don’t come here on your own. Make sure that you’re always with someone.”

“I wouldn’t never wanna come out here alone,” I said. “And no one else likes water except for you, I’m the only neko I know that even slightly likes water.”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure,” Frank said.

I smiled softly, kissing Frank’s cheek.

“Daddy, can we do some baking tonight?” I asked. “We can have cookies together after dinner, some nice warm chocolate chip cookies.”

“Sounds perfect,” he agreed.

“And it’s supposed to storm too, we can just start a nice warm fire in the fireplace and cuddle up eating cookies with the storm going on outside,” I said.

Frank smiled, pulling me over to sit on his lap. I shrieked as the boat rocked, clutching onto Frank. 

“Daddy, can we pretty please just go back to the cottage?” I begged.

“Just wait a minute, I wanna take you somewhere,” he said.

Frank continued rowing as I sat there in his lap, looking over the edge into the dark waters. We got to the other side of the lake where there was a little beach surrounded by pretty sunny trees. Frank held my hand, helping me out to the land. I took off my lifejacket and smiled when I saw a blanket laying there with a picnic basket.

“How did you get this set up?” I asked.

“I had a buddy of mine do it for me,” he said.

I smiled, sitting down on the blanket. Frank opened the basket and pulled out little containers of snacks. There were grapes, cherry tomatoes, apple slices, juice boxes and sandwiches. 

“Oh, Daddy, this all looks so yummy,” I said. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Frank said. “I know that the pregnant mothers aren’t supposed to stress but you stressing isn’t good either. And I know that you’ve been stressing, you keep worrying about the babies.”

“Because everything needs to be perfect for them,” I said. “Things can’t be unperfect.”

“Everything will be perfect,” he said, gently squeezing my hands.

I smiled when he pulled away to open up the food containers. I gently played with the sand, smiling softly.

“Aren’t you excited for the babies?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course I am,” he said.

But he didn’t sound very enthusiastic.

“So, I was thinking,” Frank said as he quietly ate one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, “Jamia is moving out when the babies are born and we’re both going to be busy. She used to be the one to do most of the cooking and cleaning for us because that’s what I paid her to do, that and be your babysitter. I was thinking that maybe we should hire a housekeeper now to do the cleaning and things like that.”

“That sounds good,” I said. “You’re gonna be working and I’m gonna be busy with four kids and Mia Bia is getting her own apartment, she’s did all the cleaning. Having someone else to come in and do the cleaning will help a lot. It’s so hard to take care of four babies at once so I won’t have any time to clean.”

Frank handed me a sandwich and I ate happily. We finished eating happily and I laid down on my back on the blanket. I looked up at the soft, fluffy white clouds in the pretty light blue sky. Frank held my hand as he laid down beside me.

“How excited are you for the babies?” I asked.

“I’m very excited, Baby Boy,” he said.

I bit my lip as I looked over at him. How come he never seems all that excited?

“What do you wanna name the babies?” I asked. “Have you been thinking about that at all? Because I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

“I think I wanna give our son the same middle name as me, that’d be kinda sweet,” Frank said. “But I think I wanna name the little Rose. Rose like a flower. Because although she’s the smallest and will always be the smallest, she’s still going to grow like a beautiful little flower.”

I looked over at him and smiled, maybe he did care about the babies, that’s so sweet.

“I think we should name her Lily then,” I said.

“How come?” Frank asked.

“Because Lily is also a flower and your grandmother’s name is Lillian so it fits,” I said.

“I think Lily is perfect for her,” Frank said. “What about the other three?”

“I like the name Bandit,” I said.

“Bandit?” Frank asked with a small chuckle. “Usually I only hear of cats named Bandit.”

“I think it’s a cute name,” I said. “And it’s unique and cool. She’s gonna be the coolest with the name Bandit.”

Frank smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

“Yeah, that can be the name of one of our babies,” Frank agreed. “Lily and Bandit.”

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss.

“Can one of them have my Grandma’s surname for their middle name?” I asked.

“What is it?” Frank asked.

“Lee,” I replied.

“We’ll make it Bandit’s middle name, it sounds better with hers than with Lily’s,” Frank said.

I nodded, holding his hand. 

“I love our little babies and I can’t wait until I get to take care of them,” I said. “I don’t even care if I gotta wake up in the middle of the night a lot and stuff because I can’t wait until I get to hold them in my arms and give them little kisses and hugs.”

Frank wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I smiled, snuggling up close to him.

“You’re the cutest in the whole world,” Frank mumbled.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, beautiful,” Frank said. 

I sat up, straddling his hips. I leaned down to press my lips against his and he smiled. Frank gently ran his hands up my thighs under my skirt. I whimpered softly, slowly grinding down against him. I whimpered, gently pulling on Frank’s hair.

“Fuck,” Frank mumbled. 

I could feel that little ball of aching pleasure building up inside of me. Frank brought his hand up to my lips and I gently sucked on his fingers, coating them in spit. He pushed my panties aside, moving his fingers down behind me as he slowly pushed in a finger. I whimpered, gently rocking my hips against his hand. Frank added a second finger and I moaned softly, that aching pleasure pushing me closer. 

I feel like it’s been so long since we’ve done anything together. And now all at once that lust for my husband was washing over me with desperate need.

“So pretty, Little Kitten,” Frank whispered.

I whimpered as he moved his fingers in and out of me, brushing his fingers against my prostate.

“Daddy,” I moaned.

I rocked my hips, my hands clutching onto his shirt.

“Please, Daddy, I-I want you,” I whimpered.

Frank pulled his hand away, unbuckling his belt. He pushed his pants and boxers down around his thighs, wrapping a hand around his erection to stroke himself slowly.

“Come here, Baby,” Frank said softly.

He held my hips as I slowly sank down onto him. I gasped, my eyes closing as I felt him fill me up in the way I loved most. I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. Frank’s hand tangled into my hair, his other hand pulling me closer. I moaned, picking myself up before I slammed myself back down. I cried out in pleasure, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Daddy,” I moaned.

I sat up, bouncing lightly as my hands tangled into his shirt again. He bent his knees, his hips rocking up into me. Frank’s hand wrapped around my erection, adding to that burning pleasure inside of me.

“Daddy, please,” I begged. “Oh, I-I’m close.”

Frank snapped his hips up and I moaned as he just kept hitting my prostate dead on with every thrust. I could feel it, working over my body. I rocked my hips, the knot in my stomach twisting and pulling.

“Fuck,” Frank moaned, leaning his head back.

He flipped us over and wrapped a hand around my throat, pounding into me roughly. Frank kept stroking me in time with his fast pace. My heart was racing, sweat covering my body.

“Come on, Kitten, come for Daddy,” Frank whispered.

I gasped for air, adrenaline rushing over my body as I felt that wave of ecstasy rush over my body and I came in his hand. The edges of my vision blackened slightly, pure bliss filling me up and taking over me. Frank groaned, finishing inside me. I thrust a few more times before he pulled out, laying down beside me.

“I love you,” Frank whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and I purred softly as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

“Gee, this is Lindsey, she’s gonna play with you,” Frank said.

I nervously looked at the other little kitten standing in front of me.

“Gee, say hi,” he said.

“H-hi,” I squeaked.

“Why don’t you to go color?” Frank suggested. “Your crayons are on the table with some paper.”

I nodded and we both sat down at the table.

“Hi, I’m Lindsey,” she said as we colored together.

“I’m Gee,” I said. “How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen, I just turned seventeen,” she said.

“I’m twenty,” I said. “I’ve been living here with Daddy ever since I was seventeen because he bought me at an auction.”

“I was never sold, I still live with my Mama because I’m her only little kitten left,” she said.

I nodded as Sarah walked in.

“Hello, do you two want a little snack?” She asked.

I shook my head and she grabbed a rag before walking out again.

“Who’s that?” Lindsey asked.

“That’s Sarah Orzechowski, she’s the housekeeper we hired last week,” I said. “It’s because Mia Bia is moving out and I’m gonna be so busy with the babies that we’re gonna need someone to take care of the house.”

Lindsey gasped as she looked at me. “You can’t her! She’s pretty!”

“So?” I asked in confusion.

“So,” she said dramatically, “You can’t have someone so pretty working here. That’s what always happens, a pretty nanny or maid is hired and then the husband sleeps with her.”

“My husband wouldn’t sleep with her,” I denied. “He loves me, we’re having a litter together.”

“Just because he loves you doesn’t mean he wouldn’t sleep with her, men always seem to do stupid stuff like that,” she said. “You can’t have her working here for you two or else Frank is going to cheat on you with her. You have to be crazy to hire someone so young and pretty.”

I frowned softly as Sarah walked back in, grabbing the Windex from under the sink before she walked out.

“And look at what she’s wearing too,” Lindsey added.

“What? It’s a pair of shorts, it’s hot out,” I said.

“But did you see how short they were?” She asked. 

“That stuff only happens in the movies,” I said.

Lindsey shook her head sadly. “That’s the reason Mama left my father. When I was little we had to get a nanny and they hired a little nineteen year old girl. My dad slept with her so my Mama took me and left.”

I frowned softly and bit my lip. Daddy wouldn’t sleep with her, would he? He doesn’t seem very excited for the babies. And...we didn’t do naughty things for a while before the cottage. Maybe...maybe he doesn’t want this family anymore, maybe he doesn’t want to be with me anymore.

“B-but Daddy loves me,” I whimpered.

Frank walked in, dressed in his suit.

“I have to go to work now, Little Kitten,” Frank said, kissing the top of my head. “Jamia is out at the store but she’ll be back soon. Sarah is upstairs cleaning if you need anything.”

“We’ll be okay, Daddy,” I said.

Frank smiled and gave me a soft kiss. He grabbed his briefcase and walked out while I frowned.

“He didn’t tell me he loves me,” I whispered. “He always tells me he loves me before he leaves.”

Lindsey didn’t say anything, she just kept coloring. I tried to push all those thoughts away from me as I continued coloring with her. Jamia came home, setting some grocery bags onto the counter.

“Where’s the potty?” Lindsey asked.

“Down the hall,” I said, pointing in the direction.

“Mia Bia, what do you think about Sarah?” I asked.

“Sarah? She seems sweet,” she said. 

I went over, smiling as I looked at her.

“Your tummy is so big,” I said.

She took my hand and smiled as she rested it on her stomach. I giggled happily when I felt one of them kick.

“Just a couple weeks now,” Jamia said. “Do you wanna come with me later to pick out furniture for my apartment?” 

I nodded my head and she smiled, kissing my cheek.

“Which one is this?” I asked when I felt the baby kick again.

“This one over here is one of the bigger girls,” she said.

“Bandit?” I asked. 

She smiled and nodded her head.

“Do you need help with the groceries?” Sarah asked when she walked in.

“No, we can handle it,” I said quickly.

Jamia raised her eyebrows when she walked out. Thankfully she didn’t say anything about it as she started to put away the groceries. 

“I miss Daddy,” I mumbled. 

“He’s only been gone for an hour,” Jamia said.

Lindsey walked back out as she smiled.

“Your hand towels are so pretty,” she said.

“You like them? I picked them out myself,” I said.

“They’re really pretty, you have such a pretty house,” she said.

“Do you like to play pirates?” I asked.

Lindsey nodded and I smiled, taking her hand to pull her out to my playset. We climbed onto it and I giggled as I looked around.

“Look, there’s an island,” I said.

“I think that’s where the treasure is buried,” Lindsey said.

I nodded, steering the wheel of the ship.

“We have to get there before the other pirates do,” she said. “They’re gonna steal the treasure before we can get to it first.”

“We can’t let that happen!” I exclaimed. 

She went to the little fake telescope and looked out.

“Uh oh, I see another ship coming, they’re moving really fast!” She exclaimed.

I turned the boat steering wheel as the island got closer to us.

“We’re almost there,” I said. “I’m putting the ship onto top speed!”

We got to the island before the other ship and I gasped happily. 

“Let’s go!” I cheered.

We climbed down the side of the ship, wading through the water until we got to the sand.

“It should be buried right there,” Lindsey said, looking at the old map in her hands.

I dropped to my hands and began digging through the sand, trying to find the treasure.

“Gerard!” Jamia shouted. “Stop digging in the flower garden!”

The fantasy world around me of a tropical island faded away as I was returned back to reality of my backyard and I looked down at the dirt on my hands and at Lindsey, who wasn’t actually holding a map but actually a leaf.

“Frank won’t be happy that you dug up his flowers,” Jamia said.

He won’t be happy with me? Maybe this is just what he needs to cheat on me.

“No!” I cried.

I ran over to her as I dropped onto my knees, clutching onto her skirt while I sobbed.

“Please don’t tell him,” I begged. “I was only playing! I promise I’ll clean it up!”

“Gee, sweetheart, calm down,” she said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t tell him or else he won’t love me anymore,” I whispered. “He already barely loves me already.”

“What are you talking about? Are you crazy?” She asked. “Frank is head over heels for you.”

“He isn’t, he doesn’t want me and he doesn’t want the babies either,” I said.

“Come here, Gee, stand up,” Jamia said.

She helped me up to my feet as I sniffled.

“Gee, what’s wrong? Can you talk to me?” She asked.

I shook my head, looking down.

“Why don’t you think Frank wants to have the babies?” She asked.

I didn’t say anything, I just shrugged.

“Gee--”

“Can I go back to playing with Lindsey?” I asked quietly.

Jamia gently wiped away my tears before she nodded.

“But I want to talk about this later,” she said.

I nodded, going back to where Lindsey was on the swings waiting for me.

“Is she pregnant with your babies?” She asked.

I nodded. “She’s our surrogate, she’s the one who was my babysitter and we wanted to have our own kittens so she offered to mother them for us.”

“That’s really nice of her,” she said. “I think that maybe when I’m older I want to have my own litter after I get married. Yeah, I think that’d be pretty nice. I don’t want a big family, though, just a nice little one.”

“I want a big family but Daddy told me we can’t have a really big family,” I said. “He said we can only have two litters at the most.”

“How long until this litter is born?” She asked.

“Only a couple of weeks now,” I said. “And then very soon we’re gonna have four little kittens. We’re naming them Lily, Miles, Cherry and Bandit.”

“Those names are so cute,” Lindsey said.

I nodded my head, swinging higher. 

“Wanna have a swinging contest?” I asked. “Whoever can jump off the farthest wins.”

She giggled and nodded and we both swung as high as we could before jumping off. We landed onto the soft grass and I giggled happily as we laid together.

“Look at that cloud!” I gasped, pointing up at the sky. “It looks like a little bunny!”

She smiled and nodded, pointing at another one. 

“That looks like a walrus!” She cheered.

I giggled before I looked over at the mess on the ground and frowned.

“We have to go fix Daddy’s flowers,” I said.

I went over, kneeling down in the dirt to clean up the mess I had made, trying to fix his flowers. We finished and went inside to clean the mud up off of us.

“Gee, you’re tracking mud all over the house,” Sarah sighed.

I shut the bathroom door, sticking my tongue out when she couldn’t see me anymore. Lindsey giggled as the two of us cleaned ourselves up in the sinks.

“Do you really think Daddy would do something with her?” I asked.

Lindsey nodded. “Without a doubt.”

Well, Daddy won’t let me fire her now but I guess I would just wait to have some reason to actually fire her.


	9. Chapter 8

I gave Frank a soft kiss, smiling as he held me in his arms.

“Daddy, I love you,” I whispered.

“I know, Kitten, I love you too,” he said.

I smiled, snuggling up close to him. We watched tv while I ate my snack.

“Frank!” Jamia shouted from upstairs.

Frank went upstairs and I laid down on the couch. I heard a commotion upstairs before I went upstairs to see what was happening.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Jamia is going into labor,” Frank said. “Can you go grab your backpack and get into the car?” 

I squealed excitedly and ran down to the kitchen to grab my bag before I went out to the car. I waited patiently before the two finally came out and we drove to Hayley’s house. We went inside and they talked with the doctor for a while.

“Here, Gee, it’s not time for the babies to come yet,” Frank said. “Why don’t you sit here on your iPad and watch Netflix? There’s a bottle of milk in your bag.”

Frank sat me down on the couch and I bit my lip nervously.

“Promise me you’ll come back to get one it’s time?” I asked. “I don’t want to miss it.”

“Of course I’ll get you,” he said. “Although she’s in labor it can take a while for her to actually deliver.”

I nodded my head and the two of them went downstairs with Hayley. I sat there watching Netflix for what felt like hours, watching other nurses enter the house as the yelling from downstairs grew louder.

“Gee, come on,” Frank said.

I smiled and took his hand as we went down to the basement. Jamia was laying on the hospital bed, clearly in a great deal of pain.

“Alright, Jamia, you’re doing great,” Hayley said. “You just need to breathe.”

“Baby, you go stand on Mia’s other side and hold her hand, okay?” Frank asked and I nodded.

I held onto her hand and smiled.

“Alright, Jamia, you need to push now,” Hayley said.

Jamia squeezed my hand and I winced slightly from how hard she was squeezing it.

“Just a little bit more,” she said.

Jamia screamed, sweating covering her skin as she pushed.

“Just once more,” she said. “Come on, one more big push.”

Jamia cried as she pushed and then I heard a little baby crying. I gasped softly as I tried to look.

“A beautiful little boy,” she said. 

I smiled as Jamia relaxed against the mattress. One of the nurses went to go clean him off and I watched as everyone focused on Jamia again.

“Alright, sweetheart, you’re one down, only three more to go,” Hayley said.

“Oh god, it hurts,” Jamia whimpered.

“I know but just a little bit more and you’ll be bringing four little angels into the world,” Hayley said.

Jamia nodded and started pushing again. She groaned, squeezing my hand again.

“You’re almost there, sweetheart,” Hayley said. “She’s crowning.”

Both Frank and I tried to be reassuring to help her. There was more little crying as another baby was born. I got a peek at her and smiled, she was so beautiful.

“You’re halfway there,” Hayley said.

Jamia nodded, taking a little break as she relaxed against the mattress, even if it was only a few seconds of peace. I watched the nurse put my daughter into an oversized hospital crib with her brother.

“C-can that be wheeled over next to me?” I asked nervously.

The nurse smiled and nodded, wheeling the crib over next to me. I smiled and gently reached down to hold both their hands. They were both so little, wrapped in little blankets and they both had little hats on their heads.

“She’s almost here,” Hayley said. “Just a little bit more.”

Soon enough there was more crying and the third baby was handed to a nurse. 

“A-Am I almost done?” Jamia asked, she sounded exhausted.

“Yes, sweetheart, you’re almost done,” Hayley said. “And this one should be the easiest, she’s the smallest.”

Jamia nodded, closing her eyes. She continued pushing as they put the third baby into the crib with her siblings.

“Hi there,” I cooed softly over all the other chaos in the room. 

It seemed like one moment it was loud and crazy before Jamia was relaxed against the bed and the nurses fell silent.

“She isn’t breathing,” Hayley said.

I could feel my heart stop in my chest as I looked at them.

“We need to get her some oxygen,” Hayley ordered.

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with her?” I asked, full panic setting in as I thought I might hyperventilate.

Frank came around the head of the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

“Baby, don’t worry,” he whispered softly.

I cried as I watched them try to get her to start breathing. Frank rubbed my back gently and when I looked up I saw him crying too.

“Wh-why isn’t she breathing?” I whimpered.

I watched as they gave her oxygen, trying to save her life.

“She’s dead?” I asked.

“No, she isn’t dead,” Hayley denied. “She just isn’t breathing. She’s still alive.”

I sniffled as I watched and Frank ran his fingers through my hair.

“Come on, Lily, breathe,” I whispered.

I sniffled, wiping my eyes was I watched all the nurses surrounding my baby.

“She’s breathing!” Hayley exclaimed.

All the nurses cheered and I let out a cry of relief. I smiled as they cut the cord and went to get her cleaned up. I smiled, holding onto Miles’ hand.

“You okay, Mia?” Frank asked quietly, leaning down close to her.

Jamia nodded softly. “Just tired.”

Frank smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Hayley asked.

Frank nodded and she handed him Lily.

“Oh my god, she’s beautiful,” Frank whispered.

I smiled, watching the way his eyes glassed over with tears.

“And she’s so little, I can just hold her in one hand, she’s tiny,” Frank whispered.

I smiled as he set her down with the others. She was so much smaller than the rest.

“They’re okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, they’re all healthy,” Hayley said. “Now, let’s go help the mom.”

One of the nurses pulled the crib into the corner where there was some armchairs for us to sit in. I smiled, reaching in to look at them.

“I love them so much,” I whispered.

Frank nodded, a huge grin on his face. 

“Right, so which one is Cherry and which is Bandit?” Frank asked.

“Uh, let’s name the first one born Bandit so it’s in alphabetical order,” I said and he chuckled. “So she’s the one next to Miles.”

“Can we see their little kitty ears?” Frank asked.

I took off Miles’ hat to reveal his tiny little baby kitty ears and I saw the way Frank seemed to melt.

“Precious,” Frank mumbled. “Oh god, he’s so beautiful, he’s my beautiful little boy.”

I smiled, carefully putting his hat back on. 

“They’re so little and adorable,” he whispered.

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” I mumbled.

“I love you too, Kitten,” Frank said, reaching over to kiss my cheek.

I smiled, nuzzling against him.

“Did you bring the baby bag?” I asked.

“Yeah, I made sure to grab it,” he said.

“Good, they’re gonna need to be fed soon,” I said. “So we’ll need to mix the formula and warm it up.”

“Well, I’m sure Hayley’s got a microwave we can use,” he said.

“No, you can’t use a microwave,” I denied. “Microwaves makes hot spots that can burn the baby’s mouth. You have to run it under hot water instead.”

“Oh, okay,” Frank said. “I-I guess there’s still a lot more for me to learn about actually taking care of babies. I don’t really know anything about taking care of kids, the only child I’ve had to take care of was Ruby and I’ve only had to watch her once before you came and you started taking care of her instead. I-I don’t really know anything about children, especially children that are so little.”

“You’ll get the hang of it, it isn’t too hard,” I said.

Frank nodded, holding my hand.

“It’s past your bedtime, do you wanna take a little nap or something?” He asked.

“No, I don’t want to sleep right now,” I said.

I gently picked Bandit up, smiling down at her.

“So Jamia’s gonna stay the night here and we want to keep the babies too for observation, especially to watch the runt,” Hayley said. “You two are free to stay here overnight as well, or you can go home and get your last good night’s rest while one of the nurses care for them.”

“No, I stay with them,” I said.

“Yeah, I want to stay too,” Frank said. “I’ll just need to run home to grab an overnight bag for us.”

“Alright, well, we’ll have nurses in and out of here all night but please try to make yourselves comfortable,” she said. “The couch is a pull out couch so the two of you can sleep here right next to the kittens.”

“Thank you, Doctor Williams,” Frank said.

She smiled and left us alone and I looked over to Jamia. She had been moved onto a new, clean hospital bed and was currently just sleeping peacefully.

“She looks so worn out,” I said quietly.

“I’m sure she is, we just need to let her sleep now,” Frank said.

“Good, she needs to go sleepy,” I said.

“I think you need to go sleepy too,” Frank said.

“But I’m not sleepy,” I whimpered.

“Baby, you’re gonna need to rest now because I really don’t think we’re gonna be getting a lot of sleep tonight,” he said. “And the babies are sleeping right now so it’s the perfect time for you to sleep while I run home and grab a bag of some clothes and things like that.”

“Okay,” I mumbled. “I-I guess it will be okay to go sleepy for a little bit.”

Frank smiled, laying me down on a couch as he put a blanket on me. He gave me a soft kiss before walking out of the room. I looked at my little babies in the crib, watching them lovingly as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

“Hello, babygirl,” Frank cooed as he picked Lily up.

I smiled, watching as he held her in his arms.

“Hi, you’re so little now but you’re gonna grow up like a beautiful little flower,” he whispered.

“Daddy, Mikey and Joe and Patrick are coming over in a bit to see the babies,” I said.

Frank looked up at me and nodded.

“Alright, go get dressed,” Frank said. “Go look under the bed, I got you a little gift.”

I giggled and ran upstairs to looked under the bed. I pulled out the little gift box and pulled off the lid. Inside I found a little yellow sundress with a bow around the waist. I smiled as I put it on, standing in front of the mirror to gently brush my hair. The doorbell rang and I hurried, running down the stairs to open it.

“You’re here!” I cheered. “Come look at my babies!”

I pulled the three of them in, smiling when we got to the living room.

“Gee, they’re beautiful,” Mikey said.

“This is Miles, Bandit, Cherry and Lily,” I said, pointing to each of them.

“Can I hold them?” Patrick asked.

“Okay but you gotta wash your hands first,” I said. “A-and make sure you’re sitting down.”

Patrick nodded and went to wash his hands. He came back and sat on the couch so I could carefully hand him Cherry.

“Would you like some snacks?” Sarah asked when she walked in.

“No, thank you, Sarah, we’re fine,” Frank said.

Sarah smiled and walked out.

“Who’s that?” Patrick asked.

“Sarah, the housekeeper,” I replied bitterly.

“Do we like her?” Patrick asked.

I shook my head and he nodded. 

“You know, I don’t think we need a housekeeper, Daddy,” I said.

“Yes we do, it’s a little easier now but I have to go back to work on Monday and I don’t want you here alone,” Frank said. “And you’ll be so busy with the kids that you won’t have time to cook or take care of the house or anything and I won’t have time when I get home from work either.”

I nodded sadly and he gave me a soft kiss. I smiled, picking Miles up. He slept peacefully in my arms, his little kitty ears twitching as he dreamed.

“Are you all staying for dinner?” I asked.

“Yeah, they are,” Frank said. “Anything you’d like to request?”

“Anything is fine,” Joe said.

Frank smiled, reaching over to pet Miles’ ear. The little baby purred, a small smile on his face as he slept.

“If you two want to take a nap then we can watch them for a little bit,” Joe said. “I only have one daughter, which was hard enough, she was up every hour and I never got any sleep. I can’t imagine what that must be like with four children, you two must be exhausted.”

“I don’t need to sleep, I-I don’t wanna leave them,” I said.

“Come on, Gee, we can both use some rest, the kittens will be fine in their hands,” Frank said.

He took my hand and lead me up to the bedroom. We crawled into bed and I smiled softly as I laid with him. I glanced over at the bassinet in the corner where Lily was sleeping, since she was so little we would still have to keep an eye on her while she sleeps for a little while.

“M-maybe I should go check on them,” I whimpered.

“They’re fine, Gee,” Frank said softly, holding me in his arms.

I nuzzled against him, gently rubbing my tail against his wrist.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Little Kitten,” Frank said.

I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

“I love you so much,” I whispered. “And now we have our own beautiful little family, that was my dream and you helped me with that dream, thank you so much, Daddy.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss, pulling me close to him.

“Go to sleep now, beautiful,” he said.

I nodded my head, closing my eyes as I slowly fell asleep in his arms to his quiet humming.

When I woke up the bed was empty and I could smell something cooking downstairs. I frowned softly as I yawned and crawled out of bed. We had two twin boppy pillows, each child in each of those. Frank sat in front of them, a bottle in each hand as he fed two babies at once.

“The others are eating in the dining room, why don’t you go join them?” Frank suggested.

I nodded my head, biting my lip as I looked at the kids.

“I can take care of them, go eat, I just need to finish feeding them and burp them and then I’ll come to join you,” he said. 

“A-are you sure?” I asked. “I can help, let me help.”

“We’re fine, Gee,” he said with a small chuckle. “I can handle being alone with the babies for a few minutes. I already fed the other two.”

“You made sure to give Lily her special formula?” I asked and he nodded. “And you made sure to warm it up correctly? And you made sure to rest it on your wrist first?”

“Gee, yes, go eat before your food gets cold,” he said.

I sighed quietly and went into the dining room where a plate was set for me. I smiled, sitting down next to Mikey.

“You have a good nap?” Joe asked.

I nodded, picking up my fork. I poked at my food and the second I heard a baby start crying I was back over in the living room.

“What’s wrong? What does she need?” I asked.

“Gee, we’re fine,” Frank said.

“C-can I burp her?” I asked. “You can burp Cherry.”

Frank nodded and I picked Bandit. I put a rag over my shoulder and held her to my chest, patting her back until she burped. I smiled, holding Bandit to look at her.

“That was a good little burp!” I cooed. “Oh, you’re so sweet!”

“Ew, fuck,” Frank mumbled.

I looked over and saw that Cherry had thrown up on Frank’s shoulder. 

“Here, I’ll take her while you go get cleaned up,” I said.

I held bandit in one arm and grabbed Cherry with my other one, holding them both while Frank went upstairs. I sat on the couch, smiling as the both of them started to fall asleep in my arms. I carried the two of them upstairs, putting them in their cribs. I went down and grabbed Miles before I grabbed the baby monitor, putting it on the dining room table. I held Lily while I ate until Frank joined us.

“Did she take all of her bottle?” I asked. “She seems a little fussy.”

“She took most of it,” Frank said.

“I can try to get her to drink the rest of it now,” I said.

“You just eat, I’ll feed her,” Frank said.

Frank reached out to grab Lily and I instinctively held her to my chest protectively. Frank frowned softly as he looked at me.

“Gee, you can’t be so controlling like you were when you were little with your baby dolls,” Mikey said.

“I wasn’t controlling,” I pouted. “Sh-she’s just my little baby.”

Mikey raised his eyebrows and I sighed, hesitating for a moment before I handed Lily to Frank. Frank grabbed Lily’s bottle and fed her while I ate, the others already finished with their meal.

“Why didn’t you wake me when dinner was ready?” I asked.

“Because I just wanted you to rest,” Frank said. “You don’t sleep too often anymore because you won’t let me get up at night to take care of the kids, you always want to be the one to go and take care of them when they start crying in the middle of the night.”

“I should get going, I still have some boxes to unpack in my new house and I was really hoping to finish that today,” Mikey said. “Walk me out, Gee?”

I nodded, standing out to walk him to his car.

“Gee, you can’t be like this,” Mikey said. “The kids are Frank’s kids too, you can’t just keep taking them away from him, let him take care of them too.”

“B-But he didn’t even want the kids,” I whimpered. “He says he does want them but I know that he’s lying. You can tell, he takes care of them but he hasn’t, like, connected with them or anything like that. He doesn’t love them and I-I don’t think he really loves me either, not like he used to. It’s different now than it was before, we’re different, I can tell.”

Mikey sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

“Frank loves you,” he stated. “He would do anything for you. When you were taken he was an absolute mess, he was crying and screaming and just an outright mess.”

“That was back then,” I said. “Like I told you before, it’s different now than it was before. I-I don’t know why, I try to fix it. I think that maybe it’s just because of the babies, he didn’t really want them. And now he seems more distant than he was before.”

“Gee, just stop worrying,” Mikey said. “Frank is probably just new to all of this and he’s a little bit scared. Just wait, he’ll adjust to the life of being a parent and then you two will go back to the way you were before.”

I nodded and he kissed my cheek before he opened the car door.

“As soon as the house is ready I’m inviting you and Frank over for dinner,” he said. “I want you to see the new place I bought.”

I smiled and nodded, watching Mikey drive away. I went back inside to where they were all talking and laughing.

“What was that all about?” Frank asked. “You two were out there for a little while.”

“Mikey just told me that when his new house is ready then he wants us over for dinner,” I said.

Frank smiled and nodded, still feeding Lily, who laid peacefully in his arms. I watched the two of them a little bit nervously, I don’t know why I was so nervous. I could just imagine Frank not wanting us anymore, kicking me and all four kids out to live on the streets.


	11. Chapter 10

“Good morning,” Frank whispered. “Come on, let’s get you ready.” 

I whined as he carried me to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth. 

“Alright, go potty and I’ll go pick out your clothes,” Frank said.

I nodded, going to the bathroom as he left. When I went back he pulled off my pajamas. He helped me into a pair of purple panties, a white t-shirt and a dark blue overall dress. I yawned softly as he buckled the straps.

“I have to go to work now,” he said. “I’ll call you at lunch, okay?”

I nodded and Frank gave me a soft kiss before he left. I went over to Lily’s bassinet in the corner, smiling as I watched her sleep. I went down to the nursery and smiled when I saw that only Miles was awake. He looked up at me, kicking his feet as he wiggled his little kitty ears.

“Good morning, cutie,” I cooed.

I picked him up, carrying him downstairs with me. 

“Someone has a stinky diaper,” I said.

I set him on the ground, changing his diaper.

“You want some tummy time?” I asked. 

I laid out a blanket, laying him on it on his stomach with some of his toys in front of him. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal, eating quietly as I turned on cartoons. A half an hour later I heard the door open and Sarah walked in.

“Frank gone already?” She asked.

“Yes,” I said, looking at her skirt that was far too short for my liking.

“What a shame,” she mumbled.

I scowled at Sarah as she walked out of the room. I heard crying and went upstairs, picking up Lily. 

“Hey, beautiful,” I whispered. “It’s okay, I’m here now.”

I shushed her, bouncing her lightly until she calmed down. I carried her downstairs and buckled her into her little bouncer seat, the one that laid back with toys hanging over her. She was still so much smaller than her siblings that I don’t think she was quite ready to be on the floor yet.

“Let’s go get your sisters, I’m sure they’re awake now,” I said. 

I was correct when I found both the other girls awake, laying in their cribs. I picked them up, carrying them both downstairs. I put the two into their boppy pillows and smiled. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked. “Let’s get some food in your tummies.”

I tickled back their stomachs and they cooed, kicking their feet. I smiled happily and filled a couple bottles, putting them into the bottle warmer that we had bought. 

“Do you need help with the children at all?” Sarah asked. 

“No, they’re my babies,” I said. 

I took the warmed bottles and went back to the other room. I sat on the couch in front of Cherry and Bandit, giving both of them their bottles. 

“Don’t worry, Miles, you’ll get fed next,” I said when he let out a little cry. 

He kept crying and I tried to hold both of the bottles in one hand, picking Miles up in my other arm. I bounced him lightly, trying to get him to stop when I dropped one of the bottles. That caused Cherry to start crying because she wasn’t being fed anymore. 

“Let me help,” Sarah said. 

“I don’t need your help!”  
I snapped. 

Sarah looked at me in shock, her neko ears twitching. 

“I’m only trying to help,” she said. “You can’t take care of four babies all at once all by yourself.”

“Yes I can,” I said with a small pout. 

“Gee, it’s okay to ask for help,” she said. 

I shook my head and she sighed before she left. I put Miles on his boppy pillow, going back to feeding the girls. As soon as they were done I burped them and then grabbed two more bottles. I put Lily into the boppy pillow beside Miles, feeding both of them now as the other two laid there happily. 

Soon all the kids were fed and changed. I got them dressed, smiling at their cute little matching outfits. I laid them down down next to each other on the ground and took a picture, sending it to Frank. 

“Beautiful!” I cheered, kissing each of their cheeks down the line. “I love you all so much, I can’t wait to see you grow up, I bet you’re all going to do amazing things.”

I smiled, wishing Frank would text me back but he didn’t. The kids eventually all fell asleep and I laid on the couch, trying to take my own nap when Frank finally called. 

“Hi, Daddy,” I said. 

“Hey, Kitten, How are things going down there?” Frank asked. 

“They’re good, the babies are taking a nap right now and I was gonna take one too,” I said. 

“Okay, I should just let you sleep then,” Frank said. “I just wanted to come and check up on you. Get some rest, Beautiful, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said before I hung up. 

I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep on the couch. I didn’t sleep for long before I woke up to crying. I picked Cherry up, shushing her quietly as I yawned.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Your diaper is clean, you’re already fed. What are you crying for?”

She just kept screaming and I took her to a different room so that way she wouldn’t wake up the other kids. I hummed, trying to get her to stop crying as I swayed. It seemed to work as she calmed down, looking up at me as she twitched her kitty ears at the sound of my singing. She gently swayed her little baby tail as she purred.

“You’re so cute, Cherry,” I mumbled.

I kissed her forehead, smiling softly as I felt my heart swell. She’s just so sweet, I love her so much. I smelled something and walked into the kitchen, frowning in confusion. Sarah was at the stove, her tail swaying softly as she cooked.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked. “No one told you you could use the stove. Daddy says I’m not allowed to touch the stove unless he’s with me.”

“That’s because you’re still a kitten and you need to be supervised when using things like stoves,” Sarah said. “You were sleeping and it’s lunch time so I made some grilled cheese sandwiches for you. They used to always be my favorite when I was a kitten, my mom would make them for me everyday.”

I frowned when she handed me a plate. I didn’t want to eat it but my tummy decided to rumble then and I brought my plate into the living room. I set Cherry onto her pillow, taking a small bite.

Darn, it tastes good.

I was hoping it would be icky because it’s from Sarah.

I turned on the tv, putting on a movie as I ate. I finished, my lunch and grabbed a juice box from the fridge before I came back. I put Lily on the pillow next to Cherry, Miles into the rocking seat and Bandit into the baby bouncer. I grabbed my little Olaf the snowman puzzle from my toybox, sitting in front of the tv to watch the movie while I did my puzzle and drank my juice. 

I stayed like that for a little while, switching to play with my trains when I finished the pretty Olaf picture. Frank came back home, smiling when he saw me.

“The babies are sleeping,” I whispered.

Frank nodded and Sarah came over, taking the grocery bag from his arm.

“Oh, thank you, Sarah,” Frank said and I scowled. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

“I was just finishing up some laundry,” Sarah said. “I made sure to empty the hamper in your closet.”

“Thank you,” Frank said.

“I can make some dinner for you before you leave,” she offered.

“That’s okay, Sarah,” I said. “I mean, you’ve already been here for _so long_ , I’m sure you want to get home.”

“It’s no problem, really, just to make life for you two a little bit easier, it must be so hard having four kids,” she said.

“Do you have family to go home to, Sarah?” I asked. “Are you dating someone?”

Sarah looked at me for a moment before she walked out of the room. I frowned in confusion but didn’t say anything more as Frank shrugged off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the back of the couch. He came over and gave me a soft kiss, running his fingers through my hair gently. I smiled up at him, sticking out my tongue. Frank chuckled and made his own funny face back at me.

“I love you, Daddy,” I said.

“I love you too, my beautiful little kitten,” he said.

Frank sat down on the couch and I hurried over to snuggle up beside him.

“I just finished putting the folded clothes away,” Sarah said. “I’m going to head out now.”

“Alright, thank you, Sarah,” Frank said.

She nodded and left and I frowned again at her short skirt.

“What are we watching?” Frank asked.

“Bolt,” I said. “The one with Bolt the thunderdog.”

Frank nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“Oh yeah, all the people at work want to see the babies,” Frank said. “Maybe you can bring them by for a little bit tomorrow to show them off?”

I nodded excitedly. “Does that mean I get to drive on my own?”

“Yes, it does,” he said.

Frank had sent me to driver’s ed so I could learn how to drive just in case I ever needed to in an emergency. But even though I have a driver’s license I was still rarely allowed to drive alone.

“Just be careful, okay?” Frank asked and I nodded. “And you need to make sure you hide their ears and tails, they aren’t able to do that themselves yet.”

“I know, Daddy,” I said.

Frank looked over at me and smiled and I blushed.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing, I just love staring at my beautiful little kitten because I still can’t believe you’re all mine,” Frank said. “I’m the luckiest man in the world to be married to you.”

I smiled, kissing is cheek. Maybe I was all wrong about before, maybe he really does love me just as much as he loved me before. Or...maybe he’s just faking all this.


	12. Chapter 11

I got all kids into the car, sighing quietly. The drive to work was short and a little scary but we got there nonetheless. I parked near the front, grabbing the stroller from the trunk. It was a special quadruplet stroller for babies, it included four bassinets, the two by the handle facing away from me and the other two in front facing towards me.

“Here we go,” I cooed, putting each baby into their own bassinet. 

I made sure to fix their hats before I pushed it inside. 

“Quadruplets?” The receptionist asked and I nodded. “Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

She came over, cooing at the babies.

“They’re so cute, you’re so lucky,” she said.

I smiled and got into the elevator, going up to Frank’s floor. People all surrounded, cooing at the babies. Frank came out of his office, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss.

“You two are so lucky,” One of the workers said. “You get one surrogate and she has quadruplets, that has be to like some kind of miracle. What are the chances of quadruplets?”

“About one in eight hundred thousand, it’s about the same as getting struck by lightning,” I said.

“Damn,” she muttered. “Well, if you’re this lucky to have Quadruplets then you should be careful in a storm.”

I giggled quietly, hugging Frank tight. To me it didn’t seem lucky at all, this was just a normal litter size. 

“She’s so little,” Someone said, holding Lily’s hand.

“And the rest are so big for multiples,” Someone else added.

Frank held me in his arms, smiling as he kissed my cheek. Cherry started crying, kicking her feet.

“I think someone is hungry,” one of the worker’s said.

I knew she wasn’t hungry, I had just fed her before we came here. She was just getting frustrated because her tail was down her pants and she didn’t like the restriction of not being able to move it.

“We should get back to the office then and feed them,” Frank said. “You’ll be able to see them again before they leave.”

Frank pushed the stroller into his office, barely getting it to fit through his door. I smiled, sitting down on the couch as he pulled off Cherry’s pants so she was only in her diaper and t-shirt. Cherry stopped crying, waving her little tail around.

Frank came over to sit beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He gave me a kiss and I giggled happily. I held his hand, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Are you still going to Jamia’s later?” Frank asked.

“I-I don’t know, are you sure you’ll be okay alone with the babies?” I asked.

“Yes, you’ll only be gone for an hour or two,” he said. “I know I’ll be able to feed them and change their diapers, it won’t be too hard.”

“I don’t know, I can stay home if you want,” I said.

Frank shook his head. “You go help Jamia unpack her new apartment and I’ll take care of the kids.”

I nodded and he smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“You know what, let’s just switch cars,” he said. “You can go straight to Mia’s and then I can just take the babies with me when I got home.”

“A-are you sure?” I asked.

Frank nodded, giving me a kiss. I smiled, going over to give each of my babies kisses.

“I’m going to go now but I’ll see you soon, I promise,” I said. “I love you.”

I picked up each baby, giving them each a hug and another kiss. I started to walk out when I whimpered.

“Daddy, I-I can’t leave them,” I said.

“Yes, you can, only for a little bit,” Frank said.

He gave me a kiss and ushered me out the door. I went down to where he had his personal parking spot. Jamia’s apartment was really close to our own house so it didn’t take long before I was up in her apartment. It was rather nice and large, of course it was because Frank bought it for her.

“Oh, Gee, it’s so nice to see you,” she said, giving me a hug. “How are the babies?”

“They’re good,” I said. “They’re with Frank now, I-I think I’m gonna call and check up on them.”

“You don’t need to do that, they’re fine,” she said.

“Come on, let’s start,” she said. “And then maybe we can have some ice cream.”

I nodded, the two of us quickly unpacking the rest of the furniture and other trinkets. I smiled when we sat down on the new couch two hours later, bowls of ice cream in both of our hands.

“Gee, I still want to talk about what you said to be before,” Jamia told me. “Why do you think Frank doesn’t love you or the babies?”

I shrugged, looking down at my ice cream.

“I think he might be doing naughty things with Sarah, she’s our new housekeeper,” I said.

“We all know you have a little bit of problems with jealousy,” she said. “Remember you thought he was doing naughty things with me too, remember?”

“Yeah but you’re nice so I realized I was wrong,” I said.

“And you were jealous of Kristin too,” she said.

“And turns out she actually was a problem so I was right,” I said.

“Yes but ever since you found out about Kristin you’re worrying has only grown,” she said. “Just because Kristin was promiscuous doesn’t mean that everyone is, and it certainly doesn’t mean that Frank will sleep with someone else.”

“But what if he does?” I asked. “What if he divorces me and asks Sarah to move in and I have to move out? I’ll be homeless with four babies.”

“You won’t be homeless, you have me and Mikey,” she said. “And that is not going to happen, Frank loves you with all his heart, nothing will ever change that in a million years. And he loves the babies too, they’re his children.”

I sighed quietly and nodded.

“But… she wears such short skirts all the time,” I said. “And she’s always asking about Frank and staying longer than she’s supposed to stay just to see Frank when he gets home.”

I ate my ice cream sadly until the bowl was empty.

“I think I should go home now,” I said.

“Alright, say hi to Frank for me,” Jamia said.

I nodded, giving her a hug before I left. She was almost a walking distance from our house and I went inside as soon as I got home. I looked around but didn’t see anyone. I opened Frank’s office door and froze when I saw Sarah in there. She was sitting on the desk in front of Frank as the two talked.

“You’re still here?” I asked.

She stood up, pulling down her very short skirt.

“I was just getting my paycheck, I was heading out now,” she said.

Sarah walked passed me and I glanced at the fancy necklace around her neck. I went over and sat down on Frank’s lap.

“Where are the babies?” I asked. 

“They’re in their cribs, taking a little nap,” Frank.

“What were you talking to Sarah about?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said a little too quickly. “I was just writing out her check is all.”

I nodded softly, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go check up on the babies,” I said. “What are you making for dinner?”

“Well, you’re having chicken parmesan and I’m having chickenless parmesan,” he said.

I giggled, giving him a kiss.

“Sounds yummy in my tummy,” i said.

Frank chuckled softly, patting my back.

“Go check on the babies, make sure they’re still sleeping,” he said. “I think they missed you while you were gone.”

I smiled and ran upstairs. I saw the babies all sleeping in their sectional crib. I smiled, giving each of them a kiss. They looked so peaceful, little ears twitching as the dreamed happily. I wonder what they were dreaming of, hopefully something really nice.

Frank was down in the kitchen cooking by the time I got down. He hummed happily and I could recognize the tune of it but couldn’t quite put a name to it. I sat at the counter, looking around to make sure everything was clean. The toys were all picked up, surfaces dusted and floor mopped. I frowned softly, resting my head in my hands.

“What’s wrong, Beautiful?” Frank asked. “You’ve got that little frown again.”

“Nothing, Daddy, it’s okay,” I said. “Everything’s fine and I’m sorry if I’ve been acting a little silly I was just kind of jealous is all.”

“It’s okay, Kitten, I love you,” he said.

He came over to give me a kiss and I smiled. Jamia was right, I do have a bit of a jealousy problem. Maybe all this stuff with Sarah is just in my head because I got really scared of losing my Daddy after what happened with Kristin. She just wants to help, that’s why she stays long. And she can dress however she wants, it’s her own body.

I was just dumb is all, all of this was in my head. Of course Frank still loved me, love like that doesn’t just disappear. And Frank loves the kids too, they’re his children, of course he loves them. He just hasn’t had a time to bond with them yet because I’ve been guarding them too much, that’s all my fault. 

We sat down and ate together, Frank telling me all about my day and about how much all of his workers love the babies. We got the babies cleaned up, fed, changed and to bed two hours later and it was my bedtime now. Frank smiled and sat me down on the bed.

“I got you a little gift,” Frank said.

He handed me a little box and I smiled as I opened it. 

“Don’t you love it?” Frank asked. “Here, let me put it on you.”

Frank helped to put it on me and I looked at the necklack in the mirror. It was the same necklace Sarah was wearing.


	13. Chapter 12

I scowled as I looked under the bed.

“Daddy, I can’t find my purple sweater,” I called.

“Check under the bed,” he said.

I pouted as I looked around. Where did I have it last? Maybe the playroom. I went into the playroom and smiled when I saw it on the nightstand. When I turned around I frowned. There were toys laying on the bed, a pair of cuffs, a blindfold and a vibrator wand.

“Why are these out?” I asked, running my fingers over the chain on the cuffs.

The only reason they’d be out is if Daddy was using them. But we haven’t been in here together since the babies were born. Who was Daddy using these on?

“Did you find it, Kitten?” Frank asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” I said, hurrying out of the room.

I hurried to sit on his lap and he smiled. 

“Where was it?” He asked.

“In the playroom,” I said.

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too, Daddy, I love you so much,” I said.

Miles started crying and I cooed as I picked him up.

“Hey there,” I said. “What’s wrong?”

Miles just kept crying, his kitty ears pressed down flat against his head.

“I think he’s tired of tummy time,” Frank said.

I smiled, tickling Miles. His crying stopped as he laughed, his little ears twitching happily. I kissed the top of his head and watched his sisters.

“Are you happy, Daddy?” I asked.

“Of course I’m happy, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked with a small chuckle.

“I don’t know, I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t be happy with the way our lives are right now,” I said. “You seemed really scared for the babies, almost like you didn’t want them.”

Frank wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. 

“I love you and I love the babies,” he said. 

I smiled when he leaned down to kiss Miles. 

“Also, Dallon is coming over later,” I said. 

“Again?” Frank asked. “Baby, he’s been over three times in the past week already. Why is he coming over so much?”

“Because he’s my friend,” I said.

I gave him a kiss and smiled.

“He told me he’d be here in five minutes,” I said.

“Alright, do the two of you want something to eat?” Frank asked. “I can get you a little snack or maybe Sarah can make you something.”

“No, that’s okay,” I said.

The doorbell rang and I smiled, holding Miles as I opened the door.

“Hi, Dallon,” I said.

“Hey, Gee,” he said. “Hello there, Miles.”

We went into the living room and I smiled as I set Miles down into his little seat.

“Daddy, we need to have secret kitten talk,” I said.

“Dallon isn’t a neko,” Frank said.

“But I am,” I said. “And I’m honoring him temporary neko so we can have our secret kitten talk.”

“Alright, I get it, I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Frank said.

He walked out and I sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“What was that about?” Dallon asked.

“I don’t wanna see him right now,” I mumbled.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Dallon asked.

“I-I think he’s cheating on me,” I whimpered.

“Why would you think that?” He asked.

“He’s just...he’s been having these secret conversations with Sarah and she’s been staying late just to see Frank and h-he even gave us both the same necklace,” I said. “A-and I just found some toys left out in the playroom, the toys used for naughty things. But we haven’t done naughty things in there since we heard the babies were coming. But they were out and I-I don’t know he was using them on but it must’ve been Sarah, who else would it be?”

“Maybe there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this,” he said.

“Like what?” I asked.

Dallon bit his lip. “I-I don’t know, maybe it was all just a weird coincidence, maybe the world is just playing some kind of cosmic joke just to scare you a little bit.”

“Do you really believe that?” I asked.

Dallon hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. I sniffled, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Do you hate me for breaking up with you?” I asked.

“No, of course I don’t,” he denied. “In fact I have a date this weekend.”

I gasped. “With who?”

“A beautiful girl named Breezy,” he said.

“Is she a neko like me?” I asked.

“No, she isn’t a neko,” he said. “But she seems really great.”

“I hope it goes really well, you deserve to be happy,” I said. “And I hope you get married and have lots and lots of pretty babies.”

Dallon chuckled softly and I gave him a hug. Dallon picked Lily up and smiled.

“Seeing you and your children makes me want to start my own family,” he said. “And I hope that my family turns out just as perfect and beautiful as yours.”

“My family isn’t perfect,” I mumbled. “He’s cheating on me with the housekeeper.”

“Maybe it’s all just in your head,” he said.

I shrugged. “Does it sound like it’s just in my head?”

“It does sound a little bit sketchy,” he admitted.

“If I find out it’s true what am I gonna do?” I asked. “I-I can’t get a job, I can’t afford to raise four kids on my own, it’s too much for me to do all alone. I-I wouldn’t be able to survive on my own out there on the streets, let alone take care of four kids.”

“Well, if worst comes to worst then just divorce him,” Dallon said. “Of course the court would take pity on you, a boy whose husband cheated on him with the housekeeper and was left alone to raise four kids. You could get a pretty good sum of money, you could get this house too.”

“That’s kinda mean,” I mumbled.

“Frank will be fine,” he said. “He’ll still have a nice, cushiony job and enough money to get a nice apartment or something. Frank has so much money, he’s insanely rich and will be able to live on his own. He makes thousands of dollars a day, he wears designer suits and fancy watches. Frank will be fine if you even take the majority of his money. But even if you only take a quarter of it you could be set for life, you and your kids.”

“I-I don’t want that,” I whimpered. “I just want Daddy back to myself.”

“I know you do but what if one day he doesn’t want you anymore?” Dallon asked. “He’d want a divorce and you might as well get something out of it for everything that he put you through.”

I nodded my head, sniffling quietly.

“O-Only if worse comes to worse,” I said.

Dallon smiled, holding my hand.

“You’ll be okay,” he said. “And your kids will be okay and your grandkids will be okay. And then one day you’re gonna be an old neko and you’re gonna have a bunch of your little great-grandkids running around, little baby neko ears as they all stumble over their own feet because they’re too young to have coordination.”

I giggled happily, nodding my head.

“Hey, Gee,” Frank said as he walked in.

Frank glanced down to where we were holding hands and scowled.

“Yes, Daddy?” I asked, pulling my hand away.

“I was just gonna ask if we needed more diapers so I can run to the store to grab some more,” he said.

“Let me go check,” I said.

I went upstairs to the nursery, looking at the diapers. We only had a hundred diapers. Well, that’ll last maybe two days, we go through about forty diapers everyday.

I went downstairs and saw both Dallon and Frank standing there a little awkwardly as they tried to make some sort of small talk. It was pretty clear that the two of them didn’t really like each other all that much.

“We need diapers, we only have a hundred,” I said.

Frank sighed. “So I will get...a thousand more?”

I nodded and he chuckled.

“The people at the store always think it’s hilarious that we’re always in there with a grocery cart full of diapers,” Frank said.

“Also make sure you get some more formula for Lily,” I said. “Make sure you get the special preemie formula, she needs that kind or else--”

“I know,” Frank interrupted. “I’ll get her formula. Do the other kids need formula?”

“No, it’s okay, they have enough formula,” I said.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon then,” he said.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled.

“I love you,” I said, smiling up at him.

“I love you too, Kitten,” Frank said.

He walked out and I sighed as I sat down next to Dallon.

“Sometimes he seems so sketchy and other times he seems so perfect,” I said.

“No matter what I think he really does love you, Gee,” Dallon said. “Maybe he’s not faithful but he still loves you.”

“Do you think the love is starting to fade?” I asked.

“I knew Frank loved you when we were dating,” Dallon said. “It was pretty obvious. And he still loves you now.”

“But does he love me the same?” I asked.

“It...it seems a little bit stifled,” he said. “But it’s just normal married couples arguments that although may make the light flicker it doesn’t diminish it for a second.”

“Daddy loves me?” I asked.

“Yes, he loves he,” he said.

“Good because I love him so much and I just don’t want my family to fall apart,” I said. “I thought that having kids will finally help to fulfill my dreams but the kids just seemed to make if fall apart. But I love them so much, if I had to choose between Frank and my kids I would choose my kids in a heartbeat.”

“That’s understandable,” He said. “Your kids need you, they need you so much. And they’re gonna love you until the day they die.”

“Good, I can lose Frank but I’ll never be happy without my kids,” I said. “It’ll hurt to lose Frank but I need my kids just as much as they need me. I would choose my little babies over Frank.”


	14. Chapter 13

“What is _she_ doing here?” I asked. 

“She’s staying the night here,” Frank said, tossing the throw pillows onto the ground.

“She isn’t staying the night in my house,” I said.

“In _my_ house,” Frank corrected.

Frank had for some reason invited Sarah to stay the night at our house. 

“I don’t want her here and I don’t want her around my kids,” I said. “I don’t like the way she acts or dresses, I don’t like her around so much.”

“Well, maybe I don’t like Dallon around so much,” Frank said.

“Dallon isn’t doing anything wrong,” I said.

“You think that but I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” he said. “You two have been spending a lot of time together recently, haven’t you?”

“We aren’t doing anything,” I denied.

“Then why don’t I believe you!” He shouted.

There was crying over the baby monitor and my lip quivered. Frank sighed and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“To sleep on the couch,” he stated.

I scowled as he went out and I went to the nursery. I picked Miles up as he cried, holding him to my chest.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, we didn’t mean to scare you,” I said.

Miles calmed down as I held him. I looked into the crib and thankfully saw all the other three babies sleeping happily. We had moved Lily into the nursery now that she was a month old and able to sleep in the same room with all the others.

“You wanna go back to sleep now?” I asked.

I started to set Miles back down but he wasn’t even out of my arms before he started crying again. I sighed, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. I rocked softly, shushing him until he fell back asleep. I set him down in the crib and went downstairs.

I saw Frank asleep on the couch, sleeping quietly. I went upstairs to the bedroom, curling up in the bed. I grabbed my bottle off the nightstand as sniffled. Daddy always used to feed me my bottle before bedtime but I guess I would have to do it. I curled up in bed, drinking my warm bottle of milk before I fell asleep in bed.

I smelled something cooking and I yawned. I got up, fixing my pajama pants before I went downstairs. Both Sarah and Frank were in the kitchen cooking together. Sarah was wearing Frank’s shirt, which barely covered her ass and any time she moved it rode up and showed off her tiny little lace panties that didn’t leave anything to the imagination with half her ass sticking out of it.

“Smells amazing,” Frank said.

“It’s vegetarian bacon, just for you,” Sarah said.

Frank smiled, his hand resting on the small of her back. 

“I hope it tastes as good as real bacon, though,” Sarah said.

Frank chuckled and I sniffled as I walked back upstairs. I went to the nursery, feeling my whole world fall apart. I sat down against the door, sobbing as I clutched my knees to my chest. My whole body was shaking, tears rushing down my cheeks. 

I wiped my eyes as I tried to gain composure. I sniffled, closing my eyes as I leaned my head back against the door. Maybe this doesn’t really mean anything. D-Daddy still loves. Love like that doesn’t just go away, does it?

I went over to the big circle crib in the center of the room, looking at all my beautiful little babies sleeping peacefully. I laughed, tears still running down my cheeks as I watched Cherry’s kitty ears twitch. I reached my hand down, petting her ear gently. Cherry purred, peeking her eyes open. She yawned, her tiny little hands closing into a fist around my finger.

I smiled happily, leaning down to give her a kiss. She cooed quietly, sticking her legs up into the air. I giggled, tickling her feet. I picked her up, holding her to my chest. I could hear talking and laughed downstairs as I sat down on the rocking chair with Cherry in my arms.

“Hey there, beautiful, I’m gonna take care of you,” I said. “And you won’t need to worry for a day in your life. Because you might only have one day but I swear to you I will be the best dad in the whole world.”

I kissed the top of her head, smiling happily. Despite how broken I felt I just loved how the second I saw my beautiful children all my worries went away. That’s really the only thing that mattered, my children.

The door opened and I looked over at Frank. He sighed quietly, kneeling down in front of me. He took my hand that wasn’t hold Cherry and gave it a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he said. “I don’t want to fight like that again.”

I sniffled as I looked down.

“I guess I just got a little bit jealous of Dallon, he’s been over a lot this week and it wasn’t fair of me to automatically accuse you of something that in my heart I know you would never do,” he said. “I was just jealous of Dallon, just like I was when you first started dating him three years ago. And I guess all those feelings just kind of came back when he came back and I know that you’re my husband now but I still feel like he’s gonna steal you from me and I don’t want to lose you.”

I sniffled, giving him a soft kiss.

“P-Please don’t ever leave me,” I whimpered.

Frank gave me a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around me but careful not to crush Cherry.

“Never,” he whispered.

He pulled away, wiping away my tears.

“I made you favorite breakfast,” he said. “I can hold Cherry for you while you eat.”

“N-no, that’s okay, I think she might wanna sleep again before she’s ready to get up for the day,” I said.

I put Cherry back into her section of the crib before I went downstairs with Frank. The sight of Sarah sitting at the counter in Frank’s shirt still just made me a little bit sick. She left the room and I sighed as the two of us sat together at the island.

“Why is she wearing your clothes?” I asked.

“Because it was a last minute idea to stay the night and she didn’t have any other clothes,” he said.

“She could’ve worn my clothes,” I said.

I wouldn’t like that but it’d be better than having her wear Frank’s.

“You’re too small, she wouldn’t fit into your clothes,” he said.

“Well, she could’ve worn pants then,” I said.

“My pants were too big on her,” he said.

I nodded, taking a small bite of my breakfast. The whole idea of Frank and Sarah was making me a little sick and the food in front of me didn’t seem all that appealing. 

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Frank asked.

“Nothing, Daddy,” I said. “I guess I’m just not very hungry.”

“Well, we can put it in the fridge and you can eat it later if you want,” he said.

I nodded my head. “Daddy, do you think that maybe we can go on a walk in the park?”

“That sounds perfect, beautiful,” Frank said.

“And can we take the babies too in the stroller?” I asked hopefully.

“Of course we can,” he said. “We can go after the babies get fed and changed.” 

I nodded my head, taking a few more bites before I pushed my plate away. As soon as the kids were up we changed and fed them before we got them all dressed. We put little hats on them and got them each into their little bassinet stroller. The two of us walked to the nearby park and I smiled up at him happily.

“Daddy, I feel like things have been a little bit different between us recently,” I said.

“Really? I haven’t noticed anything,” he said.

“I have,” I said. “Ever since we found out about the babies and then even more after they were born with Mia Bia moving out and hiring Sarah. I wish that things were a little bit different between us because I feel like our light has flickered but it won’t diminish, right?”

“Of course, Baby Boy,” Frank said.

“A-and you’ll still love me no matter what?” I whimpered.

“Of course I will,” he said. “I will love you until the day I die.”

I leaned up to kiss his cheek and smiled as I held Frank’s arm while he pushed the shoulder.

“Daddy, I really missed this,” I said. “I miss being able to spend such nice time with you.”

“I miss it too, it’s been so busy ever since the babies came, even since before,” he said. “First all the preparing and then having to take care of all of them. That and my job, it’s all just really busy but I really hope that things are starting to settle down a little bit now.”

We stopped at a bench and sat down near a beautiful little pond.

“And then maybe we can put the babies down for a nap and then we can go to the playroom,” Frank whispered, kissing up my neck. 

I let out a small breath that was interrupted when thoughts filled my mind. I could imagine Sarah in my cuffs, chained to the bed completely naked and blindfolded while Frank made her feel good with that little toy that Frank knew I loved. I could even imagine her wearing my collar.

“I’m not in the mood,” I mumbled, pulling away.

Frank sighed, leaning back against the bench.

“You haven’t been in the mood for three months,” Frank mumbled.

I looked down sadly, wringing my hands together. Maybe that’s why Frank decided to go to Sarah instead, because I was so worried and focused on the babies that I was never really in the mood to do naughty things. Maybe him cheating on me was all my fault. It is all my fault.


	15. Chapter 14

“Daddy, let me suck you off,” I said, on my knees in front of him. 

“I’m busy, Gerard,” Frank said. 

My lip quivered as i looked down. I just wanted him to love me again, maybe I just have to do naughty things with him to make him love me. B-but He doesn’t even want to do naughty things with me anymore. He doesn’t love me. 

“I-I’m gonna check on the babies,” I whimpered. 

I hurried out, going to sit on the couch in the living room where all the babies were playing happily. I sniffled as I watched them cooing happily. 

Sarah was sleeping over again and I didn’t like it one bit. I frowned softly as she fixed things on the bookshelf and my eyes glanced down to her slightly round stomach. It was odd, she was always so annoyingly thin. But that must mean…

“You’re pregnant!” I gasped.

Sarah looked over at me.

“Yeah, I am,” She said quietly, resting a hand on her stomach.

“Who’s the father?” I asked.

Sarah didn’t say anything, just hurried out of the room with the quiet murmur of having to do the laundry. My heart sank and my eyes watered. Daddy got her pregnant?

I sniffled as I looked over at my kids, laying on their stomachs on the rug. I watched the way Miles was trying to grab a toy in front of him and Bandit was trying to gnaw on Lily’s kitty ear. My children, my perfect little children brought into this messed up world and this messed up family.

I sniffled, going into Frank’s office where he was busy working on his computer. I sat down on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Why has Sarah been sleeping over so much?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s no reason really,” he said. “She just...she…”

Frank trailed off as he tried to think of an excuse.

“Did you know that she was pregnant?” I asked.

“How did you know about that?” He asked.

“I-I could tell, her tummy has gotten round and she’s usually just obnoxiously skinny,” I said.

“Did she tell you who the father was?” He asked.

“No, do you know the father?” I asked.

“No,” he denied quickly.

He’s lying.

“Okay,” I said quietly.

“You want a snack?” Frank asked. “I can have Sarah grab you something.”

“That’s okay,” I said.

I sniffled, giving him a soft kiss. I got up and walked away, going upstairs. I grabbed some bags, packing up as much stuff as I possibly could. Clothes for myself and for the kids but most of it was filled with toys, diapers and formulas. I packed them into the car and then grabbed the kids next, buckling them into their seats. I grabbed some baby furniture and stopped outside Frank’s office.

“You know I’ll always be here for you, Sarah,” Frank said. “For you and for the baby, you can always count on me.”

My eyes watered as I grabbed the rest that I possibly could and got into the car, driving away. I drove to Mikey’s house and saw him walk out when I pulled into the driveway.

“Gee? What are you doing?” Mikey asked.

“C-can I stay here with you for a little bit?” I whimpered.

“Yeah, of course you can,” he said.

“Will you help me with this stuff?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course,” he said.

Mikey grabbed two carseats and I grabbed the other two so we could carry the kids inside.

“You just stay here, I’ll go grab the rest of your things,” he said.

I sniffled and nodded, sitting down on the couch. Mikey brought all my things in before sitting beside me on the couch.

“What happened, Gee?” Mikey asked, holding my hand.

“He got her pregnant,” I whimpered.

“What are talking about?” He asked.

“Frank, he got Sarah the housekeeper pregnant,” I said. “He’s been sleeping with her and h-he got her pregnant.”

“What a fucking asshole,” Mikey muttered.

“Is it okay if I just stay here for a little bit?” I asked.

“Yeah, Gee, you’re gonna move in,” he said. “You just relax, I’ll make sure to get the rest of your things from Frank’s house later. And I don’t have a lot of money but I’m going to try and find a good lawyer for you so you can divorce his sorry ass.”

I nodded my head, wiping away my tears.

“You deserve so much better than him,” Mikey said.

“What are we going to do?” I asked. “How am I gonna raise four kids all on my own?”

“You’re not alone,” he denied. “You have me, Gee, I’ll always be here for you, you’re my little brother, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mikesy,” I said.

“I think you need a little nap, don’t you?” Mikey asked and I nodded. “Come on, I’ll show you to the guest room. Or your room now I guess.”

He brought me down the hall of his small, one-story house. He opened a door to a little bedroom and I sniffled as I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed. It just now occured to me how exhausted I was as I closed my eyes. Mikey sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep.

It was dark when I woke up to my phone ringing. When I saw it was Frank I hung up, denying his call quickly. I went out of my room to see Mikey with Lily in his arms as he fed her.

“D-did you give her the special formula?” I asked.

“Yes, Gee, I already raised both your litter and the litter after you, I know how to take care of kids,” he said, smiling down at Lily. “I remember when you were born, you were so little, even smaller than Lily, I remember you had to be put on special machines for a little while.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” I mumbled, sitting beside him.

“I remember I would feed you every night before bed,” he said. “You were on special formula for so long because you were just so little and the doctors weren’t sure if you were going to make it for a little while. But I knew you would, I told them you were strong and you were gonna fight. I wouldn’t let any of our siblings touch you because you were so little and fragile.”

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I love you so much,” I said.

Frank tried calling me again and I turned my phone off.

“Are all the rest of them finished eating?” I asked.

“Yes, they’re all fed,” he said. “I ordered a pizza, it’s on the counter.”

I went over, grabbing two slices of pizza. I sat down on the couch and Looked at my little babies on the rug.

“They having tummy time?” I asked.

“Yes, they’re getting their tummy time before bed,” he said. “Speaking of, do you have anywhere for them to sleep?”

“No, I couldn’t really bring their crib and we don’t have anything mobile,” I said. “I just brought their stroller because it has a bassinet for all of them.”

“Yeah, that’ll work fine,” Mikey said.

I sniffled quietly as I ate my pizza. I could feel my eyes were all hot and puffy, I probably looked like a complete mess. Mikey’s phone rang and he picked it up.

“It’s Frank,” he said. “What do you want me to do?”

“Ignore him,” I said. “I-I don’t want to talk to him at all and I don’t want you to talk to him either. I-I--”

“It’s okay, Gee,” Mikey said, wrapping his arms around me. “It’s all gonna be okay, I’m going to make sure of that.”

I nodded my head, sniffling as I rested my head on his shoulder.

“I say that the two of us stay up late watching movies, just like how we used to,” he said.

I think that sounds perfect,” I said. “I think I just want to get my mind off of everything for a little while and movies would be perfect. B-but I don’t want any romance movies, maybe we can watch some comedy or action movies. I think action movies would have enough to help keep my mind off of everything because right now I don’t want to think of Frank or Sarah or their baby.”

“Of course, I’ll pick something else, do you want to pick it out?” He asked.

“No, that’s okay,” he said. “You can pick it out.”

I grabbed my paci, snuggling up close to his side while he fed Lily and started playing a movie. When she was done eating he put her down with her siblings and wrapped his arms around me. I sniffled, cuddling up as close to him as I could. 

We heard a car pull up and I peeked out the window. I saw Frank get out and glance inside my car before he headed up to the front door. Mikey sighed and opened the door while I peeked around the corner.

“Where’s Gee?” Frank asked.

“Go away, Frank,” Mikey said.

“No, please, I-I don’t understand why he’s run away,” Frank said. “Just let me talk to him.”

“Go away, Frank,” Mikey repeated.

“Please, I don’t--”

“You’re fucking disgusting, Frank,” Mikey spat. “I hope your sorry ass is happy with yourself for ruining Gee’s life because you’re a disgusting man.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Frank asked. “Just tell Gee to come here and talk to me.”

Mikey punched Frank and I gasped as my husband stumbled backwards, holding his face.

“Don’t come back here,” Mikey said before closing the door.

He sighed as he walked over, shaking his hand in pain. He went to the kitchen, looking for an icepack in the freezer. I stayed peeking out the window as I watched Frank sit down on the steps of the front porch. He stayed there for two hours before he finally got back into his car and left.

“Are you okay, Gee?” Mikey asked.

“Not really,” I mumbled.

Mikey nodded, pulling me up to my feet away from the window. He held me get all the babies changed into pajamas and put into their bassinets.

“I can take the day off work tomorrow if you want,” Mikey offered.

“No, that’s okay,” I said.

“Alright, well, I have to go to sleep now, then,” he said. “But everything is pretty much in the same places as the old apartment so you should be able to find everything that you need.”

I nodded my head, watching him walk back to his bedroom. I went to my own room and curled up in bed. Frank slept with the housekeeper and got her pregnant. And one of the worst things was just that Frank was going to be there for that baby. He had never really connected with our kids, not the way a normal dad would.

But Frank would love this baby, I just knew it. He’d love this baby more than he loved our own children. Maybe that’s just because he’s biologically related to this baby. He never really loved our babies because they were never blood related to them. But he was biologically related to this baby and he was going to love them.


	16. Chapter 15

I smiled as I held the little baby spoon and fed Miles the mushy baby food. 

“That’s yummy, isn’t it?” I asked.

Miles hit his hands against the tray of the high chair and I smiled, looking over at Mikey as he fed Cherry a bottle. I’ve been here for two months now, ignoring Frank to the best of my abilities. But that’s caused me to pretty much become a hermit inside the house because Frank usually finds me when I try to leave.

“I’ll go run to the store later to grab stuff for dinner,” Mikey said. “What do you want?”

“Can we have fish?” I asked. ‘I’ve been craving fish.”

“Fish sounds really good,” he agreed.

I smiled, finishing feeding Miles before I picked him up and sat him on the ground. The kids have gotten so big now, they can sit up all their own. Except Lily, she was still so much smaller than the others.

“Has Frank tried calling you again?” He asked.

I shrugged. “I usually just keep my phone off nowadays.”

“He showed up at my work, he wants to talk to you,” he said.

I sniffled quietly, looking down.

“It still hurts so much just to see hear his name,” I mumbled. “His baby should be born in just a few weeks, two or three maybe. I-I wonder if it’s gonna be human or a neko, I wonder how many babies there’ll be. Probably only one or two, right?”

“Gee, don’t think about that, it’ll only make it harder on yourself, trust me,” he said.

I nodded, picking up Lily. Mikey finished feeding Lily before he stood up. 

“Alright, I’ll be heading out now,” he said. “Are you gonna be okay here with all the kids? Because I can maybe take one or two of them with me to make it easier on you.”

“No, that’s okay,” I said. “They’ll probably just play while you’re gone. They shouldn’t be too fussy right now.”

“Alright, I’ll be back soon,” he said.

Mikey kissed my cheek before he walked out the front door. I smiled down at Lily as I held her in my arms. She has gotten so much bigger but she was still so little, so much smaller than her siblings.

The doorbell rang and I sighed as I stood up, putting Lily’s hat on her. We had to make sure to cover their ears just in case there was some random sales person at the door, we couldn’t let them see their little kitty ears.

“Gee,” Frank said when I opened the door.

“Go away, Frank,” I whimpered.

“Please, Baby Boy, I need you,” he begged.

“You should’ve thought of that before,” I mumbled.

I sniffled, holding Lily close to my chest to help keep her warm from the quickly coldening autumn weather.

“She’s gotten so big,” Frank whispered. “Bandit, she’s so beautiful.”

“This is Lily,” I stated.

“Oh,” Frank mumbled.

“Please, Frank, just go away,” I begged. “I-I can’t even look at you, it breaks my heart too much.”

“Please, I just want to talk,” Frank said.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mikey asked as he walked up the driveway.

“It’s been two months, please just come back home,” Frank said.

“You need to get the hell off of my property,” Mikey said. 

“No, I’m not leaving,” he denied.

Mikey grabbed Frank, throwing him onto the grass. Frank jumped back up to his feet and punched Mikey. I let out a small shriek, clutching Lily to my chest. Mikey tackled Frank, punching him back. 

“Stop it!” I shouted, watching the two fight.

There was the brief sound of a siren as a police car pulled up. I watched a police officer come over and pull the two apart.

“What’s going on here?” He asked.

I sniffled, gently patting Lily’s back when she started crying.

“He won’t get off my property,” Mikey said.

“I just want to talk to my husband, I want to see my kids,” Frank said. “I have four little babies, Officer, quadruplets, I haven’t seen them in two months.”

“It’s your fault, you disgusting little--”

“I think it’s best for you to just leave,” the officer said, interrupting Mikey. “The two of you can settle this some other time more civilly.”

Frank sighed and nodded, looking at me sadly before he got into his car. The officer left too and Mikey grabbed the grocery bags from the car.

“Motherfucker hurt my goddamn jaw,” Mikey muttered.

I bounced Lily as she seemed to thankfully calm down more. I smiled, taking off her hat. 

“He wasn’t bothering you too much, was he?” Mikey asked as he started cooking dinner.

I shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

“What an ass,” Mikey muttered. “First he cheats on you, betraying his husband and four children and then he thinks he can just win you back so easily? I don’t fucking think so. You can’t just forgive something like this. He betrayed you and turned his back on his family. I watched him give his vows at your wedding, I watched the way he held you in his arms while you danced. I still can’t believe he would do something like this.”

My wedding seemed like a distant memory at this point of a love once had. I remember standing on Frank’s feet, the two of us dancing together all night.

“Maybe the love faded,” I mumbled.

I sniffled as I set Lily down on the ground. 

“Do you have some wine?” I asked.

“You’re too little for wine,” Mikey stated as he stood over the stove.

I pouted quietly, watching cartoons as he cooked.

“Gee, where are your toys?” Mikey asked.

“They’re still at home,” I mumbled. “O-or back at Frank’s, I mean.”

Frank wouldn’t let Mikey grab my things from his house so most of my stuff were still there, including my toys so I haven’t had much to entertain myself with. Not that I had a whole lot of time to entertain myself, most of it was just spent trying to take care of all the kids all on my own. Mikey helped, of course, but he has to work a lot now because he has to afford to take care of all five of us.

The two of us ate dinner together, watching the cartoons that were still playing. When we were done we just watched the tv and the kids for a little bit. He stood up, going back to his bedroom before he came back with something in his hand.

“I found this old picture at mom’s house,” Mikey said, handing it to me.

It showed Mikey as a child, holding me in his arms. Or, well, his hands I should say. He was right when he told me I was tiny when I was born. Even as just a child he could hold me in his hands. He had both hands cupped together and I laid there in his hands while I slept, connected to wires.

“I really was tiny,” I mumbled.

“But look at you now, you’ve grown so much,” he said. “You were only two pounds.”

“That’s so little,” I mumbled. “Lily was three and a half pounds.”

“Mom and dad didn’t think you were worth it to try and save but I begged them to let me take care of you and I did,” he said. “I would watch the other kids play outside but I would always stay inside, changing your diapers and feeding you and doing everything I could to try and take care of you.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “You had to give up your childhood just to take care of me.”

“Are you kidding me? I loved every second of it,” he said. “I think that I’m ready to settle down with a wife and have my own litter.”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“It’s getting late, I think we should head to sleep now,” he said.

I nodded and we put the babies to bed. We had gotten a playard for them to all four sleep in together. I looked down, watching the way Miles and Bandit cuddled together as they fell asleep. I smiled softly, as Mikey took my hand and brought me back to my bedroom.

“Which jammies do you wanna wear?” He asked.

I jumped on the bed, looking over at him.

“I wanna wear my nightgown with the pretty kitties on it,” I said.

I giggled as I landed on my butt and bounced off to land on my feet. Mikey got me undressed and put the nightgown on me before I cuddled up in bed. He sat beside me with my bottle and silently fed me until it was halfway gone and I was almost asleep.

“Are you done now?” Mikey asked.

I hummed softly and nodded, laying down on the bed. Mikey tucked me in, kissing my forehead before he left. I snuggled up in my warm bed, almost asleep when I heard someone tapping at my window. I turned on my light and went over to open it, finding Frank standing there. He climbed inside, covering my mouth before I could say anything.

“Please, just...just let me talk, let us talk,” Frank begged. “I love you so much, you’re my little kitten.”

My eyes watered as I looked at him. He slowly took his hand away and I sniffled.

“You ruined everything,” I whispered.

“Why? How?” He asked.

“Because you’re a cheater that’s how,” I said.

Frank looked confused. “I would never cheat on you, I love you so much.”

“Yes you did, you slept with Sarah, you’ve   
sleeping with her,” I said. “And now you’ve gotten her pregnant and she’s gonna have her baby any week now.”

“Wh-what? I’m not sleeping with Sarah,” he denied. “Why would I want to sleep with her?”

“You were, everyone could tell,” I said. “She was always staying late to see you and sleeping over and you two were having little private conversations and the toys were out and you even bought us the same necklace!”

“Gee, no, you have it all wrong,” he said. “She knows I help people, I help nekos. She needed help. She was in an abusive relationship and she needed help. Which is why we would talk privately after work and why she would sleep over.”

“Wh-why didn’t you just tell me that?” I asked.

“She asked me to keep it a secret, she didn’t want anyone to know, she was ashamed and embarrassed,” he said. “The baby is her boyfriend’s and she needs help.”

“Then why were the toys out?” i asked.

“Because they’re new toys, I just hadn’t put them away because I was hoping to use them on you but then Dallon ended up coming over,” he said.

“Then why buy us the same necklace?” I asked.

“I didn’t buy you two the same necklace,” he said. “She already owned the necklace and I thought it was pretty and asked where she bought it so I could buy it for you because I thought it would look really pretty on you.”

I frowned softly as I looked down.

“Why did she always wear such small clothings?” I asked.

“Her boyfriend made her,” he said. “She didn’t really like it as much but she was so scared of him that she did and even kept it on when he wasn’t around.”

My eyes watered as I looked at him.

“Then why have things been different between us?” I asked.

‘I-I don’t know, I don’t really see a difference,” he said. “Maybe it’s just because I’ve been trying to help Sarah and you’ve been busy with the babies. Things may be different but that doesn’t mean they’re worse. But I was never cheating on you, I would   
cheat on you.”

“I’m so stupid!” I cried.

“No, Baby Boy, you aren’t stupid,” he said. “You were just scared is all, I guess everything did look sketchy from your point of view so it’s understandable.”

I nodded, sniffling as I rested my head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Baby, oh god I love you so much,” Frank said. “These two months have been the absolute worst months of my life. Please, Kitten, please take me back.”

I sniffled as I nodded and Frank let out a cry in relief. He hugged me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. The two of us curled up in bed, falling asleep together as the heavy tears wore us out.


	17. Chapter 16

I smiled softly when I woke up in Frank’s arms. Words can’t even express how good I felt right now, couldn’t express how much I missed this.

“Good morning,” Frank whispered.

“Morning, Daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank smiled and gave me a soft kiss.

“Will you come home?” Frank asked. “Now that we have this situation sorted, will you come home with me?”

I nodded my head and he let out a sigh of relief. Crying started from out in the living room and I sighed. The sigh only deepened when that one child crying caused the others to wake up and start crying too.

“I think they’re hungry,” I said.

Frank nodded and stood up. We went to the living room and I smiled as I picked up Cherry. Frank was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday and now that we were in the light I could see that his face was a little bit bruised too.

“Mikey didn’t hurt you too much, did he?” I asked.

“It’s fine,” Frank said. “I guess from his perspective I deserved it.”

I giggled quietly as I bounced Cherry.

“Daddy, can you make three bowls of cereal and get one bottle ready of special formula?” I asked.

“H-how do I make the cereal?” Frank asked as he stood in the kitchen area.

“In the cabinet there is a jar of white powder labeled baby cereal,” I said. “Mix that with warm formula until it’s just a little bit thicker than liquid.”

Frank nodded, making three little bowls of cereal and a warm bottle of milk. All four kids screamed the entire time while I tried to calm them down. I strapped Cherry into the highchair and picked up Miles next. I strapped him into one of the bumbo seats and put Bandit into the one next to him on the coffee table.

“Gee, do you need help with the babies?” Mikey asked.

He walked out and froze when he saw Frank.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked. “My brother might’ve forgiven you because he’s a hopeless romantic but I will not let him forgive you, you’re a fucking disgrace and--”

“Mikey, it’s okay,” I said. “It turns out that everything was just a big misunderstanding.”

Mikey didn’t say anything, just scowled at Frank. He picked Lily up, grabbing a bottle as he sat on the couch to feed her.

“Can you feed Cherry?” I asked and Frank nodded. “Bibs are in the drawer with the other baby stuff, make sure you put one on him.”

He started feeding Miles while I sat on the couch in front of the last two kids, feeding both of them with both hands.

“This looks disgusting,” Frank muttered.

I giggled quietly as I looked at the mushy white substance in the little colorful bowls. When they were all done eating we got them dressed and changed their diapers.

“I have to go to work now,” Mikey said. “Will I see you here when I get back?”

“No,” I said quietly. “I-I think it’s time for me to go back home.”

“Walk me to my car?” He asked.

I sighed and nodded, following him out so he could talk to me in private.

“I still don’t trust him,” Mikey said. 

“It was just a misunderstanding,” I said. “He never meant to hurt me or make me feel this way, it was just a misunderstanding, he was only trying to help Sarah like he helps other nekos.”

“Just be careful, okay?” Mikey asked I nodded. “Alright, give me a call later.”

Mikey kissed my cheek before he left and I hurried back inside.

“So, you can grab your things and I’ll grab the kids’ things and then we’ll get them all packed up into the car before we leave?” Frank asked.

I nodded my head, going back to the bedroom to pack up my things. I shoved everything into bags quickly, before I put them into the car.

“How the hell do you close this thing?” Frank asked as he struggled to fold up the playard.

I chuckled, going over to help him pack it up. We packed up all the furniture before we got all the babies into my car.

“Alright, I’ll meet you back at the house, I’ll follow you,” he said.

I nodded, getting into my car while he got into his own. I drove back home and smiled softly. Oh god, I missed this place so much. I got out and Frank helped to carry the babies in. I smiled, giving Frank a soft kiss.

“The babies should be going down for a nap now,” I said.

Frank nodded and we put the babies into their cribs that I bet they missed. We went downstairs, sitting down on the couch together.

“Now that I’m home again c-can you take more time off work?” I asked. “I-I want you to spend more time here with your family.”

“Yes, Kitten, I’m going to spend more time with you and the kids,” he said.

“You couldn’t even tell our own kids apart,” I said.

“Babies grow so much so quickly and I hadn’t seen them in two months,” he said. “Lily’s grown to nearly the size of Bandit when I last saw them and she looks so much like Bandit now that she’s grown.”

I sniffled, holding his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Sarah?” I asked.

“She begged me not to,” he said. “I-I wanted to tell you but she made me promise. I didn’t want to break that promise because I thought that maybe if I did she would be angry and reject me and my help and end up getting hurt if she stayed with her boyfriend.”

“Well, you didn’t have to touch her so much,” I mumbled.

“I was just trying to comfort her,” Frank said. “You know I did the same thing with both you and Jamia.”

I pouted when I realized he was right. When we both came he was always hugging and touching us to try and bring us comfort because we were both so scared and hurt. He was only trying to comfort her. I guess a few touches on the back and stuff isn’t as bad as when I first came and he would cuddle me and kiss my cheek.

“I love you,” I said.

“Oh god, I love you too, I love you so much,” he said.

I sniffled, holding his hand. Frank pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. I straddled his hips, tangling my hands into his hair. Frank pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

“Let me take you out to dinner tonight,” Frank said. “You can wear a fancy dress and we’ll go to a really nice restaurant and we’ll just get to spend a lot of nice, quality time together.”

“We’d have to get a babysitter,” I said. “I want a bath, can we take a nice bubble bath together?”

Frank nodded, holding my hand as we went upstairs. He started a bath and the two of us got undressed before we sat down in the tub.

“Is she okay then?” I asked.

“Sarah? Yes, Jamia offered to take her in for a little bit,” he said. “We figured that with everything it would be best for her to not stay here.”

“Has she had her baby yet?” I asked.

“Not yet, the baby is due in just a week or two,” he said.

“Is it human? What’s the sex? How many is she having?” I questioned.

“The baby is human, just like the father,” he said. “And she’s only having one little girl.”

I nodded, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I don’t have any reason to really hate her but I guess she still just kind of makes me uneasy after everything that happened,” I said. “Is she still gonna be our housekeeper?”

“I don’t know, Gee, I guess that’s your decision,” he said.

I sighed softly as I looked down. “I don’t know, Daddy, she’s gonna need a job to take care of her daughter. B-but she still just makes me kind of uneasy. I-I don’t know what to do, Daddy.”

“You don’t need to think about it right now,” Frank said. “She’s gonna need a little bit of time off after the baby is born anyways.”

I nodded, humming softly as he gently rubbed my shoulders.

“I am so sorry for everything,” he said. “I’m sorry that I made you think I was cheating, I really didn’t mean for any of that to happen. I-I lost two months with you and my children. Do they remember me?”

“They were only able to start recognizing faces at about the time we left,” I said. “And Lily is only now starting to recognize people. I’m sure they didn’t forget you. In fact, I think Lily missed you the most, sometimes she would just cry and I wouldn’t be able to do anything to get her to stop. I remember when she would cry like this and you would just hold her to your chest and she would stop, she loves you so much.”

“She’s my little girl, my little flower,” Frank mumbled. “Oh god, I’ve missed her so much. She’s gotten so big and strong, she was so tiny when she was born.”

“Daddy, will you still love our babies even if you aren’t related to them by blood?” I asked.

“They aren’t related to me but they’re related to the person I love most in the world and so I know that they are going to be amazing and do amazing things,” he said. “And it doesn’t matter if they’re not related to me by blood, they’re still my children and I love them so much.”

I sniffled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder, turning around.

“I love you so much,” I said.

“I love you too, my sweet, sweet little kitten,” he said.

I smiled softly, resting my head down on his chest as I fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 17

“And their schedule is up on the fridge,” I said. “Lily has her own schedule and make sure she gets her special formula and make sure you give her her own clothes because her siblings close will be too big on her and vice versa. A-and make sure that you--”

“Gee, she’s gonna be fine,” Frank interrupted.

I whimpered nervously as I looked at Jamia. Frank suggested that we go away for the night. Although I’ve been home again for a month things still haven’t really been the same between us. He wanted a little getaway for us to help rekindle our love.

“I’m fine, Gee, it’s only for one night,” she said. “Now go to your spa and go relax and have fun.”

I sighed quietly and nodded. 

“Bye bye, babies,” I whispered.

I gave them each a kiss, smiling softly. Frank said his goodbyes to the kids before he took our bag and we went out to the car.

“Take a little nap on the way there,” he said. 

“How long will it take to get there?” I asked.

“About half an hour, maybe a little bit more if there’s traffic,” he said.

“Where is it?” I asked. 

“Manhattan,” he replied.

“Really? I haven’t been to New York ever since Dallon took me to see the show on Broadway,” I said.

Frank smiled, reaching over to hold my hand. I smiled as I curled up, falling asleep in my seat.

When I woke up we were at a very fancy hotel. We went inside and I smiled, pressing my kitty ears down against my head as Frank checked in. 

“Would you like a pamphlet?” She asked.

“No, that’s okay,” Frank said.

She gave us our room key and I smiled, holding Frank’s hand as we went to the elevator. We went up to our room and I looked around. Everything here was so fancy. There were marble floors and big fancy columns. On the left side of the room was a small kitchenette next to a seating area with a large tv. To the right was a big, light curtain that separated the bedroom from everywhere else. 

I walked behind the curtain and smiled. The bed here was huge, even bigger than the one at home. It had a big, soft white comforter with lavender silk sheets underneath it. The lighting in here was soft and you could even change the brightness if you wanted to. 

“What do you think?” Frank asked. 

“It’s so nice here,” I said. 

“Good, I’m glad you like it,” he said. “We have about fifteen minutes before we’re meant to go down for a couples massage.”

“Okay, j-just let me call Mia, I wanna check up on the babies,” I said.

Frank nodded, going to check out the bathroom while I called her.

“Hi, Gee, what’s up?” She asked.

“I just wanted to know if the babies were okay,” I said.

“Yes, they’re fine, they’re taking a nap right now,” Jamia said. “Don’t call again, you guys deserve some time to relax away from the kids.”

I sighed and nodded, even though she couldn’t see me.

“Alright, well, I-I guess I should go now,” I said. “Give them kissies for me.”

“I will, Gee, goodbye,” she said.

I hung up and sighed as I sat down on the couch.

“The bathtub here is huge, Gee,” Frank said “I think we should use it tonight.”

I nodded my head and he smiled, giving me a kiss.

“You ready to head down for the massages?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know, Daddy, I’ve never had a massage before,” I mumbled nervously.

“It’s okay, Kitten, I think you’ll love it,” he said. “Here, let’s put a headband on you.”

Frank grabbed one of my stretchy elastic headbands and put it on me.

“You need to relax, you can’t if you’re trying to keep your ears down the whole time,” he said.

I nodded, running my hand over the band that helped to keep my ears down. Frank took my hand and brought me downstairs to the spa. He talked to some people before we were taken to a room with two massage tables next to each other.

“Would you like me to burn some incense?” The lady asked.

Frank nodded and she burned some incense while I looked around at the peaceful room.

“Have you two ever had massages before?” She asked.

“I have,” Frank said.

“Alright, well, you two get undressed and on the tables and I’ll be back in a few minutes with my partner,” she said before leaving.

I whimpered nervously as Frank took his shirt off. 

“Come on, Kitten, it’s okay,” Frank said.

He pulled off my dressed and I bit my lip. Despite the growing cold outside, it was very comfortably warm in here.

“Do you wanna keep your panties on or take them off?” He asked.

“Keep them on,” I said.

Frank nodded, taking off his jeans. He took off his boxers too before folding our clothes and putting them on the chair, our shoes going under it. Frank laid down on the table under the sheet and I did the same on the other one.

“Daddy, why are you completely naked?” I asked, resting my head down on the pillow as I looked over at him.

“I just prefer it this way,” he said.

I nodded and the door open as two people walked in. They played music softly and Frank gave me a reassuring smiled. I could feel lotion as the lady put her hands on my back and began her massage. It was weird at first to have someone touching me but soon I had to stop myself from purring because it felt so good. 

“You two have a lot of stress, don’t you?” The lady asked. 

“We have five month old quadruplets,” Frank replied. 

“Well, that would explain it,” she said with a small chuckle. 

“They’re a handful but they’re precious,” Frank said. 

I smiled at him, feeling myself grow more tired as I relaxed. 

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by Frank. I frowned in confusion, looking up at him. 

“You fell asleep,” Frank said. “How do you feel?”

“Really good,” I said. 

“I could tell, You were purring while you were sleeping,” he said. “I told the lady that’s just how you snore.”

I giggled quietly and sat up. 

“What do we do now?” I asked. 

“Well, we can go somewhere else, get other sort of treatments,” he said. “There’s more massages you can get hand massages and foot massages. There’s saunas and you can get a facial. Of course I can just give you a facial if you want.”

“What does that mean, Daddy?” I asked. 

“Nevermind, Beautiful, What would you like to do?” I asked. 

“Sauna,” I said. 

Frank smiled and picked up one of the robes the lady brought in. I put on the other one and he took our clothes as we went to a locker room. He put them in there and grabbed some towels off the shelf. 

“Come on, put these on,” he said. 

I took off my robe, looking around shyly before taking my panties off. I put the towel around my waist and Frank did the same before we went into a sauna. There was a couple other people there but not too many as we sat down in the corner away from everyone else. 

Frank held my hand and I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. It was hot as he wrapped a hand around my shoulder and I sighed. 

“This is boring,” i said. 

“It’s supposed to be relaxing,” he said. 

“Can’t it be exciting and relaxing?” I asked. 

Frank chuckled softly and kissed my cheek. 

“Where do you want to go then?” He asked. 

“Do they have a pamphlet?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded and we went around until it began to get late. Getting massages and facials. 

“Let’s get changed, the restaurant we’re going to is fancy,” he said. “I packed a fancy dress for you.”

I nodded my head, shrugging off my robe. I pushed my panties off and smiled when I felt hands on my hips. He kissed along the back of my neck and I let out a soft breath. 

“You’re so pretty,” he mumbled. 

He pulled my hips back against him and I felt his semi pressing against me. I turned around, crashing my lips against his. Frank picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom where he set me down and laid on top of me. 

“Fuck, I’ve had a six month dry spell and now I’m gonna fuck You hard and fast, understand?” He asked and I nodded. “And I don’t expect to last five minutes.”

I giggled, pulling him close. Frank sucked on his fingers before he moved them down between my legs. I bit my lip as he pushed one it. There was a bit of the bite of stinging from not feeling that for quite a while but it felt so good at the same time. Frank moved his finger in and out slowly before he added a second.

“D-Daddy, please,” I whimpered. “I need you.”

Frank pulled his fingers away after he prepped me, spitting into his hand. He pulled me closer, slowly pushing into me. I whimpered, the pain there in the back of my mind but the pleasure was quickly starting to take over. He bottomed out, gasping softly.

“Daddy,” I moaned, my hands tangling into his hair.

He pulled out before snapping his hips forward again. I cried out in pleasure, pulling at his hair. Frank moaned as he snapped his hips into me, pounding into me quickly. He was right when he said we wouldn’t last long, the pleasure was already building up inside me, twisting and pulling as my heart raced.

“Fuck, oh shit,” he muttered. “So fucking pretty.”

I moaned, pulling Frank close to my body. He wrapped a hand around my erection, stroking me quickly in time with the rhythm of his hips.

“I-I’m so close,” I whimpered.

Six months of pure lust built up was pooling up all at once as sweat covered out bodies. Frank’s hand wrapped around my throat and I was seeing stars as I came. He groaned and it was barely seconds before he finished inside me. He laid down beside me and I giggled as I looked at the clock.

“Daddy, that was only three minutes,” I said. 

“Told you, six month dry spell,” he said.

“It was really good, though,” I replied.

“Alright, I think we should just skip the reservations, order room service and watch movies in bed,” he said. 

“I couldn’t think of anything better,” I said. “Thank you for taking me out, Daddy, I really think we needed our own time alone.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss.

“Now, let me just go check on the babies,” I said.

Frank chuckled softly as I grabbed my phone, hearing complaints from both Frank and Jamia because the babies were completely fine.


	19. Chapter 18

“I missed you!” I cheered.

I gave my babies each a kiss and smiled.

“How was the spa?” Jamia asked.

“It was really nice,” I said. “I loved it there, it was really relaxing there.”

“Good, you two deserve some time for yourselves,” she said.

I smiled as Frank came over to kiss my cheek.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Beautiful,” he said.

“I’m really glad you two are happy together again, you two really are the perfect couple,” Jamia said.

Frank took our bag over to the laundry room and I smiled as I made faces at the babies. Miles laughed, kicking his feet happily.

“I love you,” I said, kissing his forehead.

Frank came back in and sighed quietly.

“Thank you for watching the kids overnight,” he said. “They weren’t too much trouble, were they?”

“No, they weren’t,” she said. “They were just little angels the whole time, they missed you, though.”

“Thank you so much,” Frank said.

She smiled, grabbing her purse.

“Call me later,” she said, kissing both our cheeks before she left.

“Hello, Beautiful,” Frank said as he picked up Lily.

I smiled happily as I watched the two of them together. Frank’s been spending a lot more time at home now with his family. He’s been working at home more and going into the office less, which is really great because now that he’s home he can spend more time with the kids and help to take care of them too.

“Did they eat already?” I asked.

“Yes, Jamia told me she just fed them,” he said.

He picked lily up and smelled her butt.

“Someone has a stinky diaper,” he said. “Let’s go get you changed.”

I smiled softly as he took her upstairs to go get her changed into a clean diaper. I sat down with Frank on the couch when he was done, curling up by his side. I smiled down at Lily in his arms, gently petting her ears. She was still so little compared to her siblings and she was so adorable.

“Do you wanna invite Lindsey over to play for a little bit?” Frank asked.

I nodded my head and pulled out my phone. I invited Lindsey over and smiled happily when she agreed. It didn’t take long for her to get here and we went out to the backyard to have our special kitten talk on the pirate ship.

“Daddy wasn’t sleeping with Sarah,” I said. “It turns out he was just trying to help her because she was being abused by her boyfriend.”

“Really, that’s good,” she said.

I nodded. “And we went to the spa too and we stayed overnight in the hotel that they have and it was so nice to spend so much time there alone with him, we really did need some alone time together.”

“I’m glad that you two are happy, you’re so nice together,” she said. “I wanna meet someone to love just like you found someone who’s so perfect.”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around myself.

“It’s cold, let’s go back inside,” I said. “Maybe Daddy will make us some hot cocoa.”

We went inside and I smiled when I saw Frank playing with the kids.

“Daddy, can we have some hot cocoa?” I asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Frank said.

He went into the kitchen and I looked over when the door opened. Jamia came in as she smiled.

“I forgot my jacket,” she said.

“Do you want some hot cocoa?” I asked. “Daddy’s making some hot cocoa.”

“No, that’s okay, I’m meeting up with a friend for dinner,” she said.

“What are you gonna eat?” I asked. “You should eat tacos because tacos are yummy.”

She smiled softly, coming over to kiss the top of my head.

“You’re so cute, I’ll talk to you later,” she said.

Jamia left and I looked over at Lindsey, who had a dark blush on her face.

“She’s so pretty,” she mumbled.

I giggled. “That’s Mia Bia, she’s my old babysitter and she had my babies for me.”

“Really?” Lindsey asked. “I-I think she’s really pretty.”

“She’s nice too,” I said. “W-wait, do you think she’s pretty in, like, a naughty way?”

Lindsey nodded softly and I giggled.

“Then you two can start dating,” I said.

Frank walked in, giving both of us mugs of hot chocolate.

“Daddy, tomorrow can Mia Bia and Linds come over for dinner?” I asked. “Mia can’t do it tonight because she’s eating tacos.”

“I think that sounds good,” Frank said. “And maybe we can invite some other people over too, we can just have a big dinner with everyone. We can invite Sarah and her new baby, Jamia, Lindsey, Mikey, Joe, Patrick and Ruby.”

I nodded excitedly and he kissed my cheek.

The next day couldn’t seem to come soon enough but the next night everyone was over talking and laughing. I smiled when I saw Frank with a baby bjorn on, two babies strapped to his chest side by side.

“Who’s in there?” I asked, trying to get a better look.

“I have Bandit and Miles,” he said. “Lily was over sleeping in her rocking seat and Mikey was playing with Cherry.”

I smiled as I watched them strapped to his chest while he cooked. I gave him a kiss before I hurried over to where Lindsey was on the couch quietly admiring Jamia who was talking to Sarah on the other side of the room.

I’ve realised that Sarah actually was really nice. I mean, everything she did before was nice but this whole time I thought she was trying to take Frank from me. But she wasn’t, she really was just trying to get help from Frank. She even had a beautiful little girl now, her name was Elizabeth, just like Sarah’s middle name. Elizabeth wasn’t a neko like her mom but she was human like her dad. At least now Frank isn’t the only human here.

“Go talk to her,” I said.

“Nuh uh, she’s too pretty,” Lindsey said. “I’m not pretty enough to talk to her.”

“Yes you are,” I said. “I bet that she’s gonna love you so much and then the two of you are gonna live happily ever after.”

I smiled, kissing her cheek happily. 

“No, I don’t think I can,” she said.

I took her hand and brought her over to Jamia.

“Hi, Mia Bia, this is my friend Lindsey, have you met her yet?” I asked.

“Yes, I have,” she said. “Hi, Lindsey, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how are you doing?”

Lindsey looked nervous before she hid behind me, despite the fact that I was taller than her.

“Sarah, can I see your baby?” I asked.

She held out her baby in her arms that was wrapped in a little blanket. I gasped excitedly, taking Elizabeth before I sat down on the couch. Sarah looked a little bit shocked and confused.

“Sorry, he really likes babies,” Jamia said.

“She’s so little,” I said. “My babies have gotten so much bigger now and you have a tiny little baby and she’s so cute. I wish my babies would stay tiny and cute forever.”

Sarah smiled softly and sat beside me. I looked over to where Lindsey looked stranded standing awkwardly next to Jamia.

“She’s so little and cute,” I said. “And now Elizabeth can be friends with my babies too, they’re only a little bit older. They can be the bestest of friends!”

Sarah smiled, gently taking Elizabeth into her arms.

“Dinner’s ready!” Frank called.

We all sat around the big dining room table. I made sure Lindsey sat next Jamia while I was on the other side of Linds. Frank was next to me at the head of the table while Sarah, Mikey and Patrick sat on across from us and Joe was at the other end of the table.

“Did you put the babies in their seats?” I asked, looking at his empty chest as Frank nodded.

“Alright, eat up,” Frank said. 

Everyone talked happily together as we ate. Frank reached over to hold my hand and I smiled at him. I almost lost all of this, I almost lost Frank and my perfect happy family.

“Did you get a dessert too?” I asked.

“I brought some, I brought some apple pie,” Jamia said.

“Really? Lindsey loves apple pie, it’s one of her favorites,” I said.

Frank looked over at me in confusion and I quickly looked down. He knows too much, he knows what I’m doing.

“Apple pie is my favorite too,” Jamia said. “It’s homemade too, I’ve been practicing my baking a lot.”

“We should warm the pie up and put vanilla ice cream on it, that would taste so good,” I said.

“I think that sounds perfect,” Frank agreed.

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss. We finished eating and I bit my lip as Jamia headed into the kitchen.

“Go see if she wants any help,” I whispered to Lindsey.

She looked nervous for a moment before she mustered up enough courage and nodded. I smiled proudly as Lindsey got up and walked into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked quietly.

“Lindsey has a crush on Jamia and I think they would be perfect together,” I said.

“You’re playing matchmaker again?” Frank asked and I looked at him innocently. “You know how I feel about you playing matchmaker.”

“But they love each other,” I said innocently.

Frank sighed quietly and shook his head.

“Y-you don’t think they love each other?” I whimpered.

“No, it’s a little too soon for love,” he said. “But yeah, I guess I could really see them becoming a couple.”

I smiled, nodding my head excitedly. The two came out a little bit later with a warm pie and a tub of ice cream as well as some clean bowls. We talked for hours until it was time to for the babies to go to bed and everyone left.

“Daddy, do you really think they can be a couple?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s possible,” he said. “But I would more see Mikey and Sarah together.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“You were so busy paying attention to Jamia and Lindsey that you didn’t even notice the way the two of them really seemed to click,” Frank said.

I frowned softly as I looked down. Sarah and Mikey together? I hadn’t even thought about that. This looks like another job for me because I’m the matchmaker.


	20. Chapter 19

I gave Frank a kiss as I smiled.

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled before he looked passed me and gasped.

“Lily’s sitting up!” He exclaimed.

Frank hurried over and picked Lily up, giving her a kiss.

“Oh my god! I’m so proud of you!” He cheered.

I watched happily as he held her over her head, cheering excitedly. He sat her back down while she laughed happily. The other babies have all gotten so big, they were six months old and so healthy. Lily was growing slower than the rest but she was still so healthy and beautiful.

“They’re so beautiful,” Frank mumbled as he watched our babies play on the rug.

Frank wrapped his arms around me, showering me in kisses.

“I love you, I love you so much,” he said.

I smiled happily, resting my head against his chest as I hugged him tight. Frank pet my ears and I purred happily as I nuzzled against him. He ran his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head.

“Alright, we should probably start with their dinner before they all start screaming,” Frank said.

“Let’s try to start Lily on solids,” I said. “But she can only have liquidy solids until she gets used to it, make sure you don’t get it mixed up with her siblings.”

“I know,” Frank said. “I’m gonna steam some fruits for the bigger three and then make something else for them too.”

“Sounds perfect,” I said, giving him a kiss.

“And what would my beautiful little boy like for dinner?” He asked.

I bit my lip. “Do you think we can order Chinese? I’m really craving it.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” he agreed. “Can you order it while I cook?”

“B-but calling people is scary,” I whimpered.

Frank smiled softly and kissed my head. “That’s okay, Kitten, I can call them. Just pick out what you want and tell me, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said. “Thank you.”

Frank nodded and went to the kitchen. I sat down next to Cherry and smiled.

“You’re so big,” I cheered.

I kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at me.

“Aren’t you so cute,” I cooed. “My beautiful little baby.”

Cherry laughed, waving her arms. It began to get closer to dinner and I could tell the kids were all getting hungry. It started out with one of them crying and then soon all of them were all screaming their heads off.

“It’s almost done!” Frank called.

I tried to comfort them as they all cried and screamed. Finally it was done and I carried each one to the kitchen to put them in their highchairs, buckling them all in.

“Alright, time to eat,” Frank said. “Please just no more screaming. I’ll feed the three big ones dinner and you can try to feed Lily.”

I nodded, sitting down in front of Lily. I picked up the little spoon and gave her a small bite. She looked confused as she moved her tongue around before spitting it out. I tried giving her another bite but she spit that one out too.

“She doesn’t want it,” i said.

“Alright, we’ll try introducing her to solids later,” Frank said. 

Lily started crying as I stood up.

“It’s okay,” I said, giving her a kiss. “I’m gonna get you food as soon as I can.”

I grabbed her formula and a bottle, making it as quickly as I could. I picked her up and held her in my arms, feeding her her warm bottle.

“I love you,” I said softly.

I smiled as I watched Frank feed all three kids at once, going down the line so they could take turns taking a bite. I smiled down at Lily as she drank her milk. Cherry started crying at the front of the line when Frank was trying to give Miles a bite at the end of it.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you get a bite next,” Frank said.

I giggled happily as I watched him.

“Did you pick out what you wanted for dinner yet?” Frank asked.

“Anything is fine,” I said. “Actually, I really want some General Tso’s Chicken.”

“Alright, I’m gonna order from that place near Walmart because that’s the only place that has vegetarian meals,” he said.

I nodded, watching Lily finish her bottle. She burped and I giggled quietly. I helped Frank to finish feeding the kids.

“Bath time,” Frank said.

I gave him a kiss and we both carried up two babies. We went to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. Frank filled the tub up while I got all the babies undressed before I set them in. They all splashed the water as hard as they could except for Lily, she wasn’t really able to do that yet. We grabbed the baby soap and washed them all up, making sure to scrub their hair and tails.

“I know you don’t like it but we have to get all of you clean,” Frank said as Cherry cried.

She didn’t like the water as much as the others did, although she could enjoy it with just splashing she didn’t enjoy having water poured on her while being scrubbed down with baby soap. 

“You watch the babies and I will get them all dried and dressed,” Frank said.

I nodded as Frank grabbed a towel and picked up Cherry. He carried her into the bedroom and I smiled as I watched them play in the tub with their bath toys. He came back and took another baby away. He kept doing this until all the babies were dressed and in their cribs.

“Wait, something smells, I think one of them took a shit,” Frank said.

He went around the circle and sighed when he picked up Miles.

“What the hell, dude, I just got you cleaned up,” Frank muttered.

I giggled quietly as Frank got Miles into a clean diaper. We left them alone after turning on the lights and they cried loudly.

“I’m starving,” I said. 

Frank smiled, ordering food for us. I turned on a movie for s to watch before he came to sit down with me. It didn’t take long for food to get here and I smiled as I ate.

“Daddy, I’m really glad with the way that things have changed with us,” I said. “Everything seems so perfect again, just like how I always wanted it. My dream has finally come true now that I’m here and I’m married to the most perfect guy in the world and I have the most beautiful, most perfect children in the world.”

“Baby, I have the most perfect life ever, thanks to you,” he said. “You’re just so beautiful and perfect and I am so lucky that I get to be married to you.”

“Daddy, do you still think I’d be alive if you hadn’t bought me and someone else did instead?” I asked.

Frank sighed, he was debating whether or not to tell the truth.

“No, Kitten, I don’t think you’d still be alive if you weren’t with me,” Frank said. “Some of those other people who buy nekos can be pretty vicious.”

I smiled, looking over at his food in his white takeout container. I leaned closer as I sniffed it and smiled.

“You aren’t gonna like it,” he said.

I looked at him pleadingly and he sighed. I took a small bite and smiled. And Frank thought I wouldn’t--oh gosh! It’s spicy!

“Don’t like it!” I cried.

I ran to the kitchen and spit the food out into the trash can. I drank big gulps of milk from the big gallon as Frank walked in. He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around me.

“Too spicy,” I pouted, still feeling the spice on my tongue as I looked up at him.

He leaned down, giving me a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry, Babydoll,” he said. “Are you okay?”

He gave me a kiss and I smiled softly.

“Do you wanna finish eating?” He asked.

I nodded. “My tummy is still hungry, Daddy.”

We sat back down and continued eating dinner. I could still taste the spice a bit on my tongue but it started to fade as I kept eating, it especially felt better with my rice. I cuddled up next to Frank happily, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” I said. 

He wrapped an arm around me, the two of us watching the movie together. We put our empty take out containers onto the coffee table and I smiled as I moved to straddle Frank’s hips.

“Hey there, my beautiful little kitten,” he said.

“Hi,” I replied.

I pressed my lips against his, tangling my hands into his hair. Frank let out a soft breath and pulled me closer, his hands grabbing my ass to pull me tight against him. I whimpered quietly, gently tugging on his hair. Frank flipped us over and I giggled as I laid back down on the couch with him on top of me.

“Hi,” I said, still giggling happily.

“Hi,” he whispered.

Frank kissed along my neck and I let out a soft gasp. His hips rocked down against me slowly and I let out a quiet whine as my head tipped back.

“D-Daddy, please,” I whimpered.

“You wanna go to the playroom?” Frank asked and I nodded. “You want Daddy to use his toys on you?”

“P-Please,” I begged.

Frank smiled, kissing along my neck.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” I whispered.

Frank stood up and I giggled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The doorbell rang suddenly and I frowned. Frank set me down and I held his hand as we went to the foyer. Frank looked out the window beside the door before he opened it.

“A-Andy?” I asked.

Andy looked at us, he looked like he ran a mile in a panic just to get here.

“What are you doing here?” Frank asked.

“Y-you guys can’t stay here,” Andy said. “Y-you need to leave, it isn’t safe, th-they’re gonna hurt your babies.”


	21. Chapter 20

“Gee, he’s probably just talking bullshit so that way he can kidnap you again and take the babies too,” Frank said. 

“No, we need to take the kids and go,” I said, tugging on his sleeve. 

“Baby, he would say anything to get you back again, he loves you,” Frank said. “Come on, just relax. Go to sleep, it’s late already.”

I sniffled quietly and nodded as I crawled into bed. I tossed and turned all night as Frank held me in his arms but I couldn’t sleep. When the sun came up I was so tired as I buried my face into Frank’s chest. 

Crying started over the baby monitor and it only grew louder as more babies started. I was so tired, I couldn’t help it as I started crying too. Frank shushed me quietly, running his fingers through my hair. 

“It’s okay, Kitten,” Frank whispered. “Go run yourself a nice bath and relax. I think I might even have some bath bombs in the closet.”

I sniffled and nodded, slowly standing up to carry myself to the bathroom while Frank went to go take care of the kids. I ran a nice hot both and found a pretty blue bath bomb in the cupboard. I sat in the tub, closing my eyes as I relaxed. 

After being in here for a while I really was able to feel a lot better. Of course the babies are safe, why would they even be in danger? Andy kidnapped me once before he could do it again. Maybe he just wants to take the babies away from me because he’s jealous that he doesn’t have babies with me. 

The door opened and Frank smiled at me softly. He kneeled down behind the tub and I sighed softly when he started massaging my shoulders. I closed my eyes again, a small smile forming on my face. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Frank asked quietly. 

“Lots, Daddy, thank you,” I said. 

Frank hummed softly, continuing to rub my shoulders. 

“Good because I think we should have a date night,” Frank suggested. 

“Date night?” I asked. 

“Yeah, we can get some time to ourselves,” Frank said. “Joe and Patrick already offered to watch the kids, joe says that we should really have a date night. We can do whatever you want but it can’t be in the house.”

I bit my lip. “We can go dancing.”

“Dancing?” Frank asked curiously. 

“Yeah, like one of those places with the pretty lights and all the people dancing,” I said. 

“A club? You wanna go clubbing?” Frank asked with a small chuckle. 

“I wanna go dancing with you, Daddy,” I said. 

“Alright, I’ll take you out,” Frank said. 

Frank leaned over, giving me a soft kiss. Frank pulled away and smiled. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go and try to teach the babies to crawl,” he said. 

“I don’t think they’ll be able to crawl for about two months and Lily will probably take twice that,” I said. 

Frank smiled, shaking his head before he walked out. I laid in the tub for a little bit longer before standing up, drying myself off with a towel. I got dressed into a big sweater and a pair of soft cotton shorts before I walked downstairs. 

I smiled when I saw Frank in the living room. He was on his hands and knees on the ground, the babies all sitting down in a line watching him. 

“You just have to go like this,” Frank said, crawling forward to try and teach them how to crawl. 

Miles stared blankly with a line of drool falling from his lip, Cherry let out a soft coo as she became more interested in her sock, Bandit softly chewed on her own fist while Lily just fell over onto her back. 

I giggled and Frank looked over at me in shock, a soft blush forming on his face. I hurried over, wrapping my arms around him. 

“You’re so silly, I love you,” I said, nuzzling my face against his cheek.

Frank smiled giving me a kiss. 

“Are you hungry?” Frank asked. “There’s some food in the kitchen, I made some scrambled eggs and toast and there’s jam in the fridge if you want some.”

I smiled, going to the kitchen. I ate as I listened to Frank playing with the kids in the other room. When I was done I put my plate in the dishwasher and cleaned up some of the baby bowls that Frank hadn’t had a chance to clean up while trying to take care of all four of the kids.

I walked over and smiled when I saw Frank sitting down there with the kids. He had a puppet on his hand and he kept making all the kids laugh as he made funny faces with it. Along with the puppet, he also kept making funny faces with his own face which made the kids laugh even harder. Miles laughed so hard he fell over.

“I gave Joe and patrick a call and they told me they would come over for dinner and help to put the babies to bed before we leave,” Frank said.

“I can’t wait,” I said with a giggle.

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. The day went by rather quickly and soon we put all the babies to bed. I got dressed into a dress I had borrowed from Jamia. It was black and tight and just a little bit short but it also looked so good. I went downstairs to where Frank was waiting and he paused as he looked at me.

“Damn,” he muttered. “You look good.”

I giggled happily as I blushed and we went outside. We drove for a little while before getting to a building and we went inside. Music was blasting and although the lights were dim, there were other colorful lights that waved around the room to make this place so much more exciting. I giggled happily and held Frank’s hand. Despite being eager I was still a little nervous.

“What do you wanna do first?” Frank said. 

I bit my lip as I looked at the bodies of people moving together on the dance floor. Although it was exciting it was a bit intimidating.

“Alright, Baby, let’s go grab a drink,” Frank said.

I nodded and we sat at the bar. Frank ordered himself some alcoholic drink I didn’t recognize while he just got a soft drink for me.

“Look at that on the wall,” I said, pointing to the nothing in particular.

Frank turned his head and I leaned over to take a big sip of his drink. I smiled softly at the fruity taste it had to it. Frank looked back, seeming a bit confused.

“Are you talking about the light?” Frank asked. “Yeah, it’s a pretty neat shape.”

I giggled happily, kissing his cheek. I kept doing things like that until his drink was almost gone and Frank seemed to finally notice because of how tipsy I had become.

“Gee, what are you doing?” Frank asked with a small smiled. “Were you sneaking sips of my drink?”

“It’s so good, Daddy,” I said. “We should trade drinks and I should get your drink and you can have my Pepsi.”

“You’re too little to be drinking, Babydoll,” Frank said.

“Let’s go dance,” I said. “Daddy, come dance with me.”

I took his hand and and brought him over to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as the two of us danced together.

“Fuck, wait, I’ve gotta go take a piss,” Frank said. “Come on.”

“No, I can stay here and dance by myself,” I said.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked. “Do you have to go potty too?”

“No, I don’t need to go potty, I just wanna dance,” I said.

“Okay, don’t go anywhere,” Frank said.

I watched him move through the crowd before he headed off to the bathroom. I smiled happily as I danced by myself to the loud music. A few minutes later there were hands on my hips. I giggled happily as I swayed my hips, grinding back against Frank.

“Hey! Get your fucking hands off my husband!” Frank shouted.

I looked back and saw that it wasn’t in fact Frank I was dancing with but some other random man. The man left rather quickly when he found out I was married and I wrapped my arms around Frank. I pressed my lips against his, smiling happily as he held my hips.

After a little while of dancing we sat down at the bar again and Frank made sure to keep an eye on his drunk so that way I couldn’t drink it. He said I didn’t need need any more alcohol. But soon enough he we almost just as drunk as I was, though it took far more drinks for him to get there.

“I wanna dance,” I said. 

We pushed our way through the crowd and I smiled happily as he held my hips and this time I knew it really was him I was grinding back against as I danced. He kissed along the back of my neck, pulling my hips back against him and I could feel a slight bulge in his pants.

I took his hand and giggled as I brought him to the bathroom and into the biggest stall in the corner. Frank pushed me up against the wall and I moaned as he pressed a leg in between both my thighs. I rolled my hips forward and moaned as he sucked on my neck. He pushed my skirt up around my hips, pulling off my panties. Frank unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down around my thighs.

“Hey! What do you two think you’re doing in there?!” Someone shouted.

Two feet appeared by the stall door and we realized it was one of the workers from the uniformed shoes that were far too formal to belong to any of the other customers.

“Shit,” Frank muttered, pulling his pants back up.

“No fucking in the bathrooms, get a fucking hotel if you wanna hook up,” the worker said. 

Frank fixed me up and he opened the door.

“I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave,” the big worker said.

“I-I think we should call a cab,” Frank mumbled.

He pulled out his iPhone and looked at the single button on the device.

“Woah too many buttons,” he mumbled and I giggled. “Too many...too many...why is the room spinning?”

“I’ll call you two a cab,” the worker said.

“Look at my husband, isn’t he beautiful?” Frank asked.

The man didn’t say anything and we followed him out. He called a cab for us and I giggled happily as Frank kept giving me little kisses. But soon enough we were at home in our own bed, not being disturbed by anyone as the two of us spent the night in each other’s arms with hot kisses and heavy touches.


	22. Chapter 21

I frowned sadly as I watched Lily. 

“I think there’s something wrong with Lily!” I shouted. 

I heard Frank drop and break something as he came running it. 

“What is it? What’s wrong with her? Do we need to take her to the hospital? Is she okay?” Frank asked. 

“N-no, I just think she might need glasses,” I said. “She can’t focus on objects and she keeps rubbing her eyes.”

Frank looked at me before relaxing against the wall. 

“Jesus Christ, I thought she wasn’t breathing or something worse,” Frank muttered. “Alright, do we take her to get glasses?”

“She might be too little,” I said. “But maybe not, she’s seven months in age but you know she’s a runt and she’s about two months behind. We can take her to the doctors to have her eyes tested and we can take the other babies too.”

Frank nodded, leaning over to kiss my forehead. 

“Are you leaving soon?” I asked sadly. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

It’s been great that Frank has been working from home a lot more now but he has to go in for a meeting today and I hated seeing him leave. 

“If you’re good I’ll bring home a little treat, a treat for all five of you,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded before he went upstairs to finish getting ready. Soon enough he was all ready to go with his suit and briefcase. 

“Are you gonna be fine here alone or do you want me to call Jamia?” He asked. 

“I think I’ll be fine, Daddy,” I said. “But can I maybe invite her over later just to play?”

“Of course you can,” Frank said. “I’ll see you when I get home, I love you.”

Frank gave me a kiss and I smiled as he went to give all the babies kisses too before he left. I looked at Lily, biting my lip softly. She would probably need glasses and soon most likely. 

“You’re gonna look so cute with your glasses,” I cooed. 

I kissed the top of her head before I stood up. I went over and picked Miles up.

“Do you need your diaper changed?” I asked. 

I smiled softly and changed his diaper before I left him to go play. The doorbell rang and I frowned softly as I opened it up and saw Andy. 

“Andy, what are you doing here?” I asked. 

“I’m here to warn you,” he said. 

“No you aren’t, you’re just lying because you still love me and you want to get me back,” I said. 

“No im not,” he denied. “I’m telling you this because I do love you.”

I shook my head, going to close the door but he stopped it. 

“He’s after you again,” Andy said. 

“Who’s after me?” I asked. 

“Pete, he’s out of prison,” Andy said. “And he’s pissed, he wants to finish what he started. He wants to take the babies and sell them to other scientists and continue experimenting on You. He’s been watching you.”

“You’ve been watching me too?” I asked. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“You’ve been stalking me and my kids for three years?!” I shouted. 

“I had to make sure you were okay,” he whispered. 

“You don’t have any right to stalk me and then make up all these lies,” I said. “They wouldn’t let pete out of prison, he tortured me.”

“Gee, come on, you and the kids can come back and stay at my house,” he said. 

“No,” I denied. 

“Please, Gee,” he begged. 

Andy pushed passed me and I gasped as he went over and picked up Cherry. Cherry looked at him and immediately started screaming as she reached for me. 

“Don’t touch my babies!” I shouted, taking my child back. 

Cherry stopped crying, clutching onto my shirt. 

“You can’t be in here, I’m gonna call Frank and he isn’t gonna be happy with you,” I said. 

“Please, Gee, just listen to me,” he said. 

“Why should I?” I asked. 

“Because I love you, I gave you up so you can be happy and I’m going to continue to let you be happy but you can’t if you’re here where Pete can get you,” he said. 

“It’s been three years, Andy, y-you can’t still love me,” I said. 

“I do, I love you so much,” Andy said. 

I shook my head, looking up at him. 

“I love Frank, he’s my husband,” I whispered. 

“I know and it hurts me everyday,” he said. 

I shook my head, setting Cherry back down onto the ground. 

“Frank isn’t gonna be happy that you’re here, you should leave,” I said. 

“I can’t, not until I know that you’re safe,” Andy said. “They will cut your babies up to pieces to discover more about nekos.”

“No, d-don’t say that,” I whimpered, covering my ears. 

“I’m just telling the truth so that way maybe you’ll listen to me,” he said. 

I sniffled, shaking my head. I heard a twig snap outside where the sun was quickly setting and I whimpered. 

“I’m gonna call Daddy,” I said. 

I grabbed my phone and quickly called him. Of course it went straight to voicemail because his phone was turned off while in the meeting. 

“Stop it, you’re scaring me,” I said. 

“You should be scared,” he said. 

Andy took a stop closed but I shook my head, taking a step back. 

“D-don’t touch me,” I whimpered. “Get out.”

“I can’t leave, not until I know you’re safe,” he said. 

I shook my head, grabbing my kids before I went upstairs to the nursery. I set them down, locking the door quickly. Frank’s phone went to voicemail again as Andy pounded on the door. Miles started crying and I picked him up, holding him to my chest as I bounced him. 

“Gee, come on, we need to go,” Andy said. 

I let out a cry of relief when Frank called me. 

“Hey, Baby, What’s—“

“Daddy, Andy’s here and he won’t leave and I locked myself in the nursery with the babies and he’s scaring me,” I said. 

“Alright, I’m on my way home just don’t open the door,” Frank said. “Where is he right now?”

“Outside the nursery in the hallway,” I said. 

“Okay, just don’t move, I’ll be home soon,” Frank said. 

I nodded, sniffling as I stayed on the phone, hugging Miles to my chest. 

“I’m pulling up the driveway now,” Frank whispered over the phone. “I have to go now, be quiet.”

I hung up, gently giving Miles a kiss. I couldn’t hear much but soon there were footsteps coming upstairs. 

“Get out of my fucking house,” Frank said. 

“Hey, man, put that down,” Andy said. 

“Get the fuck out,” Frank said. 

I heard footsteps run down the stairs before the front door opened and closed. 

“Hey, Baby, open the door,” Frank said, knocking softly. 

I went over and quickly opened the door. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. 

“Daddy, h-he wouldn’t leave and he was so scary,” I whimpered. 

“I know, Kitten, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, laying my head on his shoulder. Frank kissed Miles’ head and ran his fingers through my hair. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

Frank gave me a kiss and I felt myself relax.

“Come here, buddy,” Frank said, taking Miles from my arms. 

I wiped my eyes, picking up Lily. 

“Come on, let’s go downstairs and watch some cartoons,” Frank said. 

I nodded and picked up Cherry while Frank got Bandit. We set them onto the rug and we sat on the couch. 

“What did he want?” Frank asked. 

“He kept saying that Pete was out of prison and he was going to steal the babies and sell them then continue experimenting on me,” I said. 

“Pete’s still in jail, he’s lying,” Frank said. 

“I know, that’s what I told him but he told me that he loved me and wanted me safe and wanted me to take the babies and go to his house with him,” I said. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Frank said. “He’s just trying to take you again and now he’s going to take the babies too because he wants to be with you.”

“Daddy, what did he tell you to put down when you got upstairs?” I asked.

Frank sighed quietly. “When you went missing and you were first kidnapped I bought a gun. I’ve never used it and I’ve kept it locked in a drawer in my desk in my office.”

“Y-You kept a gun in the house with the babies?” I whimpered.

Frank pulled a small pistol out from the back waistband of his pants. I whimpered as I glanced down at it nervously.

“Daddy, I-I don’t like guns,” I whimpered. “Can’t you get rid of that?”

“I’m sorry, Baby, but right now I want to keep it with Andy always hanging around,” Frank said. “I don’t want to shoot him, I’m hoping that I never have to shoot the gun at all but I just want to keep it to scare him away and if I absolutely have to then I will use it. Hopefully not to shoot to kill or anything but...I just can’t let him take you or my kids.”

“Fine but you have to keep it locked up at all times and away from the babies,” I said.

Frank nodded and got up to go lock the gun away again. He checked to make sure all the doors and windows were locked before he closed the curtains and sat beside me.

“I’m going to keep you safe this time and I won’t let anyone lay a single finger on one of my kids,” he said. 

I nodded my head, sniffling as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I laid down and rested my head on his lap while he gently pet my ears. I felt the purr rise up from my chest as I closed my eyes and soon enough I had fallen asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

I gave Frank a soft kiss, sitting down on his lap.

“Hey, Baby Boy, what are you up to?” Frank asked.

“Nothing, the babies just went down for their nap,” I said.

Frank nodded, looking at his computer.

“What are you working on?” I asked.

“Well right now I’m just picking a cover for this week’s issue,” he said. “Which one do you like more?”

I bit my lip and looked at the two magazine covers before I looked over them and chose the one on the left. It had some band I didn’t recognize but Frank probably knew who they were. I bit my lip and looked over at Frank. He was focused on working and I smirked softly as I went down onto my knees in front of him.

“What are you doing, Kitten?” Frank asked.

I smirked softly, a hand sneaking up his thigh. Frank bit his lip as he looked down at me, my hand reaching his crotch. I slowly palmed him through his grey sweatpants as he let out a small breath. 

“Fuck, Kitten,” he muttered. 

I smiled softly as I pulled his pants and boxers down around his thighs. I wrapped a hand around his semi, stroking him slowly until he was fully hard. I gave his tip a soft kick and he let out a soft curse. His hand tangled into my hair as he leaned back in his seat. 

I slowly took him into my mouth, looking up at him as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. I took him further into my mouth and gagged lightly as my lips stretched around him. Frank’s grip tightened and I moaned around him, gagging softly. 

Frank panted, his hips slowly rocking up into my mouth. My eyes watered from the gagging and I listened to his deep moaning. I pressed my tongue up against his underside as I moaned. I could taste the saltiness on my tongue as I pulled off to the tip and swirled my tongue around. 

“Ah, f-fuck,” Frank whimpered. 

One of my hands reached up, giving his balls a gentle squeeze and he gasped. 

“Shit, Kitten, Come here,” he said. 

I pulled off, taking my panties off before I straddled his hips. 

“You need prep?” He asked. 

I shook my head. “I’m fine from last night.”

Frank smirked, slowly guiding me down onto him. My jaw dropped and I paused halfway to adjust but thankfully the sting wasn’t bad because I was already still stretched enough from yesterday. 

I sank down all the way, whimpering quietly as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Frank rubbed my back gently as he waited for me to adjust but I could hear his breath picking up. 

I slowly started rocking my hips forwards as I ground against him. He squeezed my ass, pulling me tighter against him as I moaned. I could feel him pushing right up against my prostate and it made the burning knot in my stomach grow tighter. I gasped, grinding against him as I felt him fill me up. Little tiny gasps and moans kept leaving my lips, the way I knew frank loved. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank sucked on my neck while I whined. I pulled back and put my hands on his shoulders. I picked myself up slowly before I slammed myself back down. I moaned loudly, my head tipping back. I bounced my hips, gasping loudly. The pleasure was burning up inside of me, the twisting knot burning inside of me. 

“Fuck, Kitten, you’re so fucking good for me,” he muttered. 

I pressed my lips against his, my hips still keeping their constant motion. As I got closer to the edge I pulled away again, moaning loudly. His hand covered my mouth quickly to muffle the sounds. I moaned softly as I could feel the burning pleasure twisting me from the inside out. 

Frank’s other hand wrapped around my erection. He stroked me quickly as i felt my body tense up. I gasped, my heart racing as I came in his hand. I whimpered as he pulled his hands away and I rested my forehead against his shoulder as I slowly rocked my hips. Frank snapped his hips up and I cried out softly when he came inside me. 

I panted as I pulled off him, my body relaxing against his. Frank ran his fingers through my hair as he panted softly. He kissed the top of my hair softly and I smiled. I leaned up and gave him a soft, slow kiss. 

“I love you, Daddy,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Babydoll,” Frank said. 

I smiled softly as I looked at him. 

“You Okay, Kitten?” Frank asked. 

“Yeah, Daddy, I’m Fine,” I whispered. 

He gave me another soft kiss. 

“I’m sorry but I have to work, Princess,” he said. 

“I know, I think I’m gonna go take a nap,” I said. “The rain makes me sleepy.”

“Good, you look a little sleepy,” he said. 

I nodded slowly and he gave me one more kiss before I stood up. I put my panties on while he pulled his pants back up and I yawned sleepily as I walked upstairs. I curled up in bed, quickly falling asleep under the warm blanket. 

When I woke up I could hear something outside my window. I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I stood up. When I took I peek out behind the curtains I found Andy standing in my yard in the rain. I bit my lip nervously before I went downstairs out to the backyard. 

“You can’t be here anymore, Andy,” I said. “You have to leave,”

Andy only shook his head. I took a few steps out into the cold rain as I looked at him. 

“Andy, I don’t want you around my kids,” I said. “Y-you’re scaring me.”

“I don’t want to scare you,” he said softly as he walked up to me. “I love you, Gee.”

I sniffled, shaking my head as he gently caressed my cheek. 

“Daddy is right inside, he won’t be happy with you,” I said, feeling as though my words were drowned out by the rain because he didn’t seem to hear. Or at least chose to not hear. 

“Gee,” he said quietly. “I love you.”

Andy leaned forward, giving me a soft kiss. His lips were so soft against mine but something about the kiss seemed so bitter it made my stomach twist with sickness. 

“Andy,” I whimpered, pulling away as my lip quivered. 

He looked so broken, it broke my own heart that I made him feel that way. 

“Baby, we can be together,” he said. “We can take the babies and have our own life together somewhere far away.”

“I-I don’t want to, I want to stay here with Daddy,” I said. “I love him so much, more than anything.”

“You love him? You love him so much you left him and tried to get a divorce?” Andy asked. 

“That was a mistake, I-I thought that he was cheating on me,” I said. 

“I bet he would, Gee, he doesn’t seem faithful,” Andy said “plus with four kids, that’s enough of a turn off for any guy to cheat on their partner. You know when you have more kids the mom—or you in this case—are less willing to put out.”

“No, Daddy wouldn’t cheat,” I denied. “And I just sucked him off.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “Ew, fuck! I just kissed you after you had his dick in your mouth!”

“Daddy would never cheat on me because he loves me and he loves our babies too,” I said. 

“Gee, we can be happy together,” Andy said. “Remember in the basement when I would cuddle with you and bring you treats and toys and read bedtime stories to you? It can be like that everyday. We can go, just us two, we can be happy together.”

“No, I’m not leaving my kids,” I said. 

“But Pete is coming, you need to get out of here and I can take you somewhere safe,” he said. 

“No, you’re just trying to get me to go with you so you can kidnap me,” I said. 

“No, I’m not,” he denied. “Pete isn’t in jail anymore, he was let out early because of good behavior.”

I whimpered, shaking my head quickly. I don’t know if it was the news of his release or the rain but suddenly I felt so cold inside and out, frozen down to the bone. 

“Please, j-just leave me alone,” I whimpered. “I don’t love you, Andy.”

I sniffled as I hurried back inside and saw Frank carrying the crying babies downstairs. 

“What’s happened to you, Gee?” Frank asked. “You’re soaking wet!”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“I’ll feed the kids, you go take a nice warm shower, Okay?” Frank asked. 

He walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss as I nodded. 

“Why were you out there in the rain?” Frank asked. “If you wanted to play pirates in shre you could’ve played after the rain stopped.”

“I-I’m gonna go shower,” I said, shivering heavily. 

Frank nodded, kissing my cheek before I went upstairs. I turned on the shower and let my clothes fall into a wet puddle of rain water and cloth. I sighed happily as the warm water ran over my skin, warming me up immediately. I just stood under the water thinking about the kiss that still made my stomach churn uneasily. 

Once the water started running cold I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I got dressed into a warm sweater and some sweatpants before I went downstairs. Frank was finished feeding the kids and was currently playing with them on the rug. 

“Are you okay, Beautiful?” Frank asked. 

“Yes, Daddy, I’m fine,” I said. 

Frank pulled me down into his lap and I smiled. 

“I love you, Daddy,” I said. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. Frank me in his arms and I snuggled against him, looking at my kids. I would do anything to keep them safe.


	24. Chapter 23

Today was finally Halloween and I couldn’t wait. I was dressed up as Little Bo Peep and all my babies were dressed up as my little sheep. Daddy had to go into work but we were gonna go meet up with him there. I giggled happily as I got each of them dressed and smiled.

“You are so cute!” I cheered.

I took a picture of each of my babies wearing matching sheep costumes. The only differences between them was that Lily got the pink bow, Cherry got the red, Bandit got purple and Miles got blue. They all had such fluffy white costumes with little hoods that had the most adorable sheep ears and bows around their necks.

“Let’s go to Daddy,” I said. 

I got them all into the car and drove to his work. We got them a new stroller now that they were bigger, it was like a twin stroller, two seats side by side and another two in front a little bit lower down. They all crowded around the babies, cooing at their costumes. I pushed the stroller back to Frank’s office and smiled.

“I got your Little Boy Blue costume,” I said.

Frank looked up and smiled.

“You look adorable, Gee,” he said. “But isn’t there something cooler for me to wear?”

“We all have to be matching, Daddy,” I said.

“Can I be zombie Little Boy Blue?” He asked.

I nodded my head as I giggled.

“Also, I wanted to show you something,” I said.

I picked Cherry up and set her down on the ground. She cooed softly before crawling forward towards us. 

“Oh my god!” Frank exclaimed. “She’s crawling!”

Frank picked her up and held her to his chest.

“Oh, she’s getting too big,” Frank said. “I don’t want them growing up, they’re too big. I just want them to stay little forever.”

He almost looked like he was about to cry as he hugged her.

“I can’t believe they’re already eight months old,” Frank said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“We should be getting a package today,” Frank said. “Lily’s glasses are coming in.”

I handed Frank his costume and he sighed, taking off his suit jacket. Cherry crawled around while Frank changed and I sighed.

“Daddy, you look so cute dressed like that,” I said.

“I think you look even cuter,” he said.

I giggled and looked down at my frilly pink dress.

“Are we ready to go now?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Frank said, doing something on his computer before he stood up. “And I never said hello to my little kittens.”

He picked up Cherry, giving her a kiss. He went around and gave each baby a kiss before strapping Cherry back into her seat.

“I bet the other big babies will be crawling within the week,” I said.

Frank nodded sadly and pushed the stroller out of the office. Everyone cooed over the babies again before we left and we went out to the car. He helped me get all of them into their car seats and I followed him in his car to Joe’s house where there was a Halloween party. I smiled as we each carried in two babies.

“Gee! You look so cute!” Lindsey exclaimed. “You’re Little Bo Peep and they’re your little sheep!”

“They’re the cutest little sheep in the whole entire world,” I said.

We set them onto the rug where Ruby was playing.

“Nice tights,” Mikey said, patting Frank on the back.

Frank shook his head and I went on my tip toes to give him a kiss. Frank wrapped his arms around me and spun me around as I giggled. 

“Pizza just got here,” Joe said. “Go dig in.”

“You hungry?” Frank asked and I nodded.

We all sat around the living room as we ate, Halloween themed music playing in the background over the speakers.

“How have the babies been?” Jamia asked.

“They’re really good,” I said. “And they’re getting so big everyday, Cherry already started crawling today. I was trying to get them into their costumes and I turned around to grab Miles and when I turned around Cherry was already out in the hallway. She’s already so fast!”

“That’s so great, Gee, I feel like I haven’t seen them in forever,” she said. “You need to let me babysit more often, you two haven’t had a date night in weeks. You should let me take the babies tonight and you two can celebrate Frank’s birthday together.”

“Are you sure?” I asked nervously.

“Yes, we’ll bring the playard back to my apartment and some food and they can stay the night with me and then you two can have the house all to yourselves for the night,” she said.

I nodded my head and giggled as I went over to sit in Frank’s lap.

“Guess what, Mia Bia is gonna take the babies for the night so that way we can have the whole night to ourselves,” I said.

“Oh thank goodness,” he muttered. “I love my babies and all but I can’t wait to have a whole night alone with you, I’m just glad that the babies aren’t waking up a million times in the middle of the night anymore. Oh my god, I never got any sleep, I don’t know how you were always so energetic.”

“I took nappies,” I said.

Frank nodded, an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I smiled happily as I rest my head on his shoulder. I held his hand, gently rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too,” he replied.

I smiled as I looked down at my babies that were playing.

“They’re gonna get hungry soon,” I said. “I think we should start getting their dinner ready before they all start throwing fits and screaming.”

Frank nodded and got up, going to get their food from the diaper bag. I went to the kitchen and helped him, smiling happily. He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a kiss.

“You look so adorable,” he mumbled.

I giggled, leaning up to give him a kiss.

“I think you’re adorable too,” I said.

Frank chuckled softly and shook his head. 

“Y-you don’t like the costume I picked for you?” I whimpered.

“Oh, Kitten, no, I think it’s so cute,” he said. “I think it’s adorable, I love it.”

I smiled happily and kissed his cheek. We met their food and sat on the rug in front of them, each of us trying to feed two babies. Ruby also kept trying to crawl over and take our babies’ food. We finished eating and talked happily with everyone else until it was time for us to leave. 

“Bye bye, babies,” I said sadly. “I promise I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, don’t think that because you’re going to Jamia’s tonight that I don’t love you because I do, I love you so much and I always will and even though you aren’t here tonight I still love you and I promise that I won’t forget you or anything even if you’re gone for a whole night and--”

“Gee,” Frank interrupted.

“Alright, I love you, goodbye,” I said, giving each of my kids kisses.

Frank said his own goodbyes and held my hand. We went out to the car and I held his hand as we drove home. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I blushed as we went towards the playroom. Frank shut the door behind us and pressed me against it gently.

“God I love you,” he whispered.

I giggled happily as Frank turned me around and walked me back to the bed, pushing me down against it. Frank pulled off my frilly dress and panties, leaving on my white thigh high socks that had pastel pink bows at the top. He went over to the side of the room and I blushed when he came back with his soft, pastel pink leather cuffs and a black blindfold.

“Here we go,” Frank muttered as he cuffed my hands to the headboard and put the blindfold over my eyes. “Can you see anything?”

“No, Daddy,” I said.

“What’s the safeword?” Frank asked.

“Red,” I said. “And yellow if I want to slow down or take a little break if it’s getting too intense.”

“Good boy,” He said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled proudly as I heard quiet footsteps. I felt the cold leather of a riding crop on my thigh and I whimpered. I cried out softly, the whip snapping against my skin. I pulled at the cuffs, a soft, breathy moan leaving my lips when the whip came down again. 

“So pretty,” Frank mumbled.

He kissed along my inner thighs and I whimpered as he pulled me closer. He sucked on my pale skin, no doubt leaving little marks. Frank moved up, kissed along my skin. His lips connected with mine and I whimpered as I kissed him desperately. Frank rocked his hips down, grinding against me. A hand wrapped around my semi-hard erection, stroking me slowly. I whimpered, my hips slowly rutting up into his hand. 

I felt two fingers slowly push into my hole and I gasped softly. Frank kissed along my hips, slowly pumping the two fingers in and out. He added a third and I whimpered as he pressed them against my prostate. Frank pulled his fingers away and I felt the cold tip of a toy press against me. I moaned as he pushed it into me slowly and I felt the slight sting of the stretch. Vibrations shot through me and I gasped, my head falling back.

“So pretty,” he whispered.

I whimpered, vibrations running through my body as it pushed me closer to the edge, pleasure twisting up inside me. I panted softly as I rocked me hips, feeling the toy push up against my prostate. I moaned, my jaw dropping as I rocked my hips. Frank’s hands ran over my body, gently caressing my soft skin. He spanked my inner thigh and I gasped. 

“Daddy, please,” I begged. 

He sucked on my neck and chest, his tongue moving down to flick over my nipple. I gasped, biting my lip as my stomach twisted in pleasure. Frank pulled me closer and I felt the bed shift. I could feel him press against me as he slowly pushed in. I gasped, my head falling back. Frank pushed in with the toy and the stretch stung but it also felt so good. 

I gasped softly, pulling at my restraints. Frank moaned softly as he pulled out before slowly pushing in again. I gasped, covered in sweat as pleasure ran over me, swear covering my skin. I moaned, my legs shaking as I felt the vibrations washing over me. I knew I wouldn’t last long, the vibrations were still shooting through my body and pushing me closer to the edge.

“Fuck, baby,” Frank muttered.

I whimpered as I felt his hand wrap around my erection.

“I’m gonna come, daddy,” I whimpered.

“Come for me,” he whispered.

Frank’s thumb ran over my tip and I shuddered, my body practically on fire. I came in his hand only a few seconds later and Frank was quick to follow. He pulled out the vibrator and my restraints before cuddling with me on bed.

“That was pretty fast,” I remarked.

“Don’t worry, that was just round one,” Frank said.

I giggled, leaning over to give him a kiss.

“Happy birthday, Daddy,” I whispered, moving down his body.


	25. Chapter 24

I woke up, yawning quietly as I stretched. The bed was empty beside me and I frowned as I sat up before I went down the hall to look into the nursery. That was empty too and I went downstairs, finding Frank playing with the babies. 

He laid on his back, reaching to his side to pick up one baby. He picked the kid up over his head, making them laugh as he put them over onto the other side of him. Frank lifted each kid up into the air before moving them back to the other side. 

“They find this amusing and I get a workout,” Frank said. 

I smiled, going over to lay beside him. 

“Did they eat already?” I asked. 

“Yep, they are fed, bathed and dressed,” he said. “I let you sleep in, you deserve it.”

I smiled, cuddling up to his side. Cherry struggled to crawl on top of Frank so he helped her, letting her sit on his chest. She smiled happily, her hands clutching onto Frank’s shirt. Miles seemed to get jealous as he reached towards Frank and started crying. Frank pulled Miles up too when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” I said. 

I saw a man with a package and I smiled as I signed for it before running back inside. I opened it and found Lily’s glasses, which came later than we expected. 

“Here we go,” I muttered, putting them on Lily. 

“Oh my god, she’s adorable,” Frank mumbled. 

I smiled as I looked at her light pink glasses that looked almost like goggles because they wrapped all the way around her head. 

“Cutie!” I exclaimed, picking her up. 

Frank was still trapped on the ground with babies sitting on him but I knew if he wasn’t then he would be hugging and kissing Lily. I kissed Lily’s cheek and smiled as I sat her down. I waved one of her toys in front of her and sighed a bit in relief when she actually seemed to be able to follow it for the first time. She kept trying to pull at the glasses, confused as to what it was exactly. 

“Now you’re gonna feel so much better, Lily Bloom,” I said. “You’re going to be able to see so much better now and soon you’re gonna start crawling like your sisters and brother.”

I gave her a kiss and smiled. Frank sat up, moving the babies down to sit on his lap. He picked her up and smiled, giving her a kiss.

“My beautiful little flower,” he muttered. “Oh, I love you so much.”

Frank hugged her and I giggled happily, leaning over to give him a kiss. He pet Lily’s kitty ears gently as she purred, a smile on her face.

“I don’t want them to get bigger,” he mumbled. “I want them to stay as my little kittens forever.”

“I don’t want them to get big either,” I said.

“You know, I really wasn’t sure about having another litter because that’s a lot of kids but I really think I do,” he said. “I really want to have another litter.”

“Two more litters?” I asked.

“Maybe,” Frank said. “Or maybe I can track down some baby nekos that were sold and I can buy them, or third litter can just be babies that we save and raise, just so that way Mia doesn’t have to go through a third birth on top of the ones she might have for herself. And we can save the babies from being raised in a sex-trafficking ring.”

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek.

“When are we having our second litter?” I asked. “Ooh, can we have our second litter now?” 

“No, not now,” he said. “We can’t take care of so many little babies at once.”

“Maybe when they’re in high school and they’re bigger,” I said.

“No, my babies are never gonna go to high school and they’re never going to get big because they’re just my sweet little kittens,” Gee said.

I giggled happily, kissing his cheek.

“I’m hungry,” I said.

“Breakfast is on the stove,” he said.

I smiled and went into the kitchen, grabbing my plate before I sat down on the couch. Frank put Miles into his bouncer seat and Cherry into the other one. Lily sat on the ground playing with her toys while Frank held Bandit up, letting her try to stand and bounce on Frank’s lap.

“What are we doing today?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t really have anything planned so I thought that maybe we can just hang out or something around here,” he said.

“Let’s take the babies on a walk,” I said, “Before it gets too cold so they can be outside with the fresh air.”

Frank nodded and I finished eating before I went upstairs to get dressed. Frank was already starting to get the babies ready when I came back down. He put on their hands and their little windbreakers before getting them all into the stroller. We walked down the big driveway through the gate and started down towards the park. I held his hand, smiling up at him as we walked. Joggers and dog walkers would stop to look at our babies, almost all of them saying ‘Wow! Quadruplets! That’s amazing!’

“I brought some bread to feed the ducks,” he said.

We spread out a picnic blanket and sat by the pond. I tossed some bread onto the grass and watched the ducks waddle up to eat it. Miles started crying in fear and Frank smiled softly as he held him to his chest. The other didn’t seem to care except for Lily, who found the ducks to be the funniest thing ever as she fell over from laughing so hard. 

We sat together happily until we heard footsteps that crunched leafs behind us and I turned back to see Andy walking up to us. Frank scowled, quickly standing up.

“You need to leave,” Frank said. 

“Please, I need to talk to Gee,” Andy said.

Frank handed me Miles and stood in front of me.

“You stay the fuck away from my husband and my kids,” Frank said.

“Pete is coming and he’s going to take your babies and he’s going to sell them before he takes Gee and experiments on him again,” Andy said.

“If Pete were released from prison then I would know about it,” Frank said.

Andy shook his head. “I’m just trying to warn you because I love you, Gee.”

Frank shoved Andy and I whimpered as I buckled all the babies back into their seats. 

“You don’t fucking say that, he is my husband,” Frank said.

“Daddy, let’s just go,” I whimpered, tugging on his sleeve.

Frank nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively. 

“I never want to see you near my husband again,” Frank said.

He pushed the stroller away and I sniffled, my eyes watering. We got home quickly and Frank sighed as he put all the babies down for a nap in their cribs. 

“I-I’m sorry I wanted to go for a walk,” I whimpered.

“It’s not your fault that the douchebag Andy is stalking you,” Frank said. “You can’t just stay bottled up inside your house forever.”

I nodded sadly and he kissed my cheek.

“Tell you what, tomorrow we will go and get a restraining order,” Frank said.

I nodded my head and he wrapped his arms around me, carrying me upstairs. Frank started running a warm bath and I smiled as the two of us got undressed and sat down in the tub together. My head leaned back against his chest and I hummed in content.

One of the babies decided to start crying then and I sighed, starting to stand up to get out of the hot, relaxing tub when Frank pulled me back down.

“You just sit here and relax, I’ll go take care of the babies,” he said.

I nodded, watching Frank get up and put a robe on. I leaned back against the tub, closing my eyes. I could hear Frank softly singing to the babies in the other room and I smiled happily. Life was going just about perfect right now and I didn’t want anything to ruin it. Frank was spending so much time at home with me and the babies again, he was really finally starting to actually connect with the babies and he loved them so much. 

The babies were so perfect too, I couldn’t ask for better kids. They were so sweet and smart and they seemed to learn an entire new trick everyday. Even Lily was so smart, I loved her so much. I wanted her to have just as much of an opportunity as her siblings even if she might have to work twice as hard for it because she’s the runt. I just wanted them to have a good life. I didn’t care if they were successful or earned six figures, I just wanted them to be happy even if all they wanted to do was become street performers. I wanted them to have a life that they woke up to everyday with a smile, one where they were undoubtedly happy, even beyond happy.

I didn’t have that us much as my siblings did. I was only the runt so I wasn’t treated as well as my siblings were. My parents didn’t even send me to school because they didn’t see the point on me learning anything if I was only just a stupid runt. My siblings went to school, some of them were homeschooled. But I wasn’t as good as my siblings so I wasn’t allowed to learn anything, my parents hated me. They never thought I was going to go anywhere with my life so they figured that I shouldn’t have energy of teaching wasted on me so I wasn’t given any opportunities.

I didn’t want that for my kids, I wanted them to be able to do anything they put their mind to. They were going to be happy and healthy and they were going to have big dreams. I wanted them to live their lives however they wanted. They were going to do great things with their lives, I just knew it.


	26. Chapter 25

I closed my eyes, laying down in bed with Frank. Sweat covered both our bodies and we were still catching our breaths from the pure ecstasy that had run through me. I smiled softly, looking up at his messy sex hair and his flushed cheeks. He looked so pretty, his tanned, tattooed skin shining lightly with sweat. He held me tight, pulling me closer to him. 

“Here, let me get some lotion for you,” he said. 

Frank grabbed the lotion and spread it over my ass and I bit my lip at the slight sting but soon it soothed me. I purred quietly, my head resting on the soft pillow. He moved up, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“You’re so pretty,” he muttered. “My beautiful little kitten.”

I gave him a kiss as I smiled. 

“You should get some rest,” he said. 

“Or maybe we can go for round three,” I said. 

“I wish I could, Kitten, but I don’t think I can,” he said. 

I nodded, cuddling up close to him. Frank smiled down at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“But I can still make you feel good,” he whispered. 

I whimpered as he pushed me back against the mattress and kissed down my chest. Crying started over the baby monitor and I glanced over at it. I stood up and put my robe on, going over to the nursery. I picked Lily up as she cried and held her to my chest.

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked from behind me.

I put a hand to her forehead and frowned.

“I think she’s getting sick,” I said.

“Let’s take her to the hospital,” Frank said. “Oh god, my little baby can’t be sick.”

“No, she doesn’t need to go to the hospital,” I said. 

I took her temperature and sighed when it said she had a fever of 102 degrees.

“Is it because she’s the runt?” Frank asked. “Is she weaker than the rest? Do runts die for not being strong enough?”

“Sometimes,” I mumbled. “They don’t die too often but they’re more susceptible to diseases and illnesses.”

“I’m gonna check the other babies, I don’t want them sick too and have something happen to all my babies,” he said. “They’re my sweet little kittens and I don’t want anything to happen to them, I love them so much.”

I smiled softly as he went around, checking the temperatures of all the babies. They were okay and he sighed in relief as he walked back over.

“What do we do?” Frank asked.

“Do you have a humidifier?” I asked and he shook his head. “Alright, we can just sit in the bathroom with a hot shower running, it’ll help clear her nose so she can breathe easier.”

We went to the bathroom, turning on the shower before we sat down on the rug.

“What if it’s the sickness where she goes deaf?” frank asked.

“It’s just a little fever,” I said. “She should be fine in just a few hours. Trust me, I used to take care of my baby siblings while they were sick.”

I gave Frank a kiss, sitting in his lap with Lily in my arms. Her crying had calmed down a bit thankfully as I rest my head on his shoulder.

“You sure she’s gonna be okay?” Frank asked and I nodded. “I don’t want anything happening to any of my kids. Or you for that matter.”

“Daddy, do you think that Andy is telling the truth?” Gee asked.

“No,” Frank said. “He’s just trying to get you back, I’m glad that we got that restraining order the other day.”

“He scares me, Daddy,” I said. “I don’t want anything happening to my kids.”

“We’ll be fine,” he said. 

“But what if we’re not?” I asked. “Daddy, I don’t want anything happening to them. I thought he was lying too because he told me we should run away together and he kissed me but now I think that he might actually be telling the truth.”

“Wait, he kissed you?” Frank asked. “I swear if he comes around again I will fucking beat his ass.”

“That’s not the point, the point is that I’m scared, Daddy,” I said.

“You don’t have to be scared,” he said softly. “You know I would keep you safe no matter what happened.”

“Then let’s go somewhere else,” I said.

“Somewhere else? Where would we go?” Frank asked. “We can go stay at Joe’s for a little while if you want.”

“No, I meant out of the country, that’s the only way they won’t be able to find us,” I said.

“Baby, we can’t just leave the country,” he said.

“Yes we can, Daddy, you have the money,” I said. “We can go and never come back.”

“We would need to get all five of your passports and then we would need to find somewhere to stay and then we would--”

“But aren’t your kids worth all that?” I interrupted. “Aren’t I worth it?”

Frank sighed. “You go tomorrow to grab passports. It’ll take about a month for them to get here but in that month we’ll see if we really need to run away, okay?”

I nodded my head, looking down at Lily, who was asleep in my arms.

“Thank you,” I said quietly. “Maybe we can go live on a little island and it’ll be so peaceful there.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I rest my head on his shoulder, yawning quietly. 

“Come on, you need to get some sleep,” Frank said. “I’ll go put Lily to bed.”

I nodded, standing up before I went back to the bedroom. I shrugged off my robe, crawling into bed as I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning the bed was still empty and I frowned. I got dressed went downstairs to find Frank on the couch, asleep with Lily laying on his chest asleep. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. The babies were still asleep as I snuggled up next to Frank.

“Good morning,” Frank mumbled.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “I thought you were going to put Lily to bed and then go to sleep.”

“Yeah but I couldn’t just leave her alone,” he said quietly. “Wh-what if she stopped breathing? What if she got sicker? I had to stay up to watch her.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss.

“How is she doing?” I asked.

“She’s fine,” Frank said. “You were right, it didn’t last long at all and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Unless maybe it’s just a try and she’s just going to get better before she gets worse again.”

“She won’t, she’s fine,” I said. “Don’t you have to go to work?”

Frank looked at the clock and cursed.

“I have to go, I have a meeting,” he said.

Frank handed me Lily before running upstairs. He came back slightly disheveled but dressed in a suit.

“Alright, I have to go,” Frank said. “I love you.”

He gave me a kiss and I smiled as I hurried out the door. I looked down at Lily sleeping and giggled happily. She was so cute, I loved her so much. I laid her down in her rocker and turned on the tv, curling up on the couch under a little throw blanket. 

A few hours later the kids were all awake and I quickly got them fed and dressed. I clipped their ears down to their head with hair pins, covering it up with their soft brown hair. They all made cries of complaint but they wouldn’t be allowed to wear hats in their passport photos and obviously they couldn’t just have their ears showing. I also had to hide their tail down their pants, Cherry was very upset about that one in particular.

“Who wants to go get their pictures taken,” I cooed.

I got them buckled up and drove to the post office where we could all get our passports.

“How long will this take?” I asked as they reviewed over all the paperwork I filled out and documents I brought.

“Shouldn’t take long, we just need to get the photos now and--”

“B-but how long until the passports are done?” I clarified.

“Should take about four to six weeks,” she said. “You in a hurry?”

“A little bit, me and my husband are planning a vacation with our kids,” I said.

She looked over at the stroller for a kids and smiled.

“You’re bringing quadruplet babies on a vacation?” She asked. “Oh, good luck with that.”

I chuckled softly as I glanced at them.

“They’re sweet and well behaving for the most part,” I said. “Although even four well behaved kids can be a handful all at the same time.”

“Going anywhere interesting?” The lady asked as she filed the paperwork.

“Somewhere tropical I hope,” I said.

“Oh, that sounds amazing, especially since it’s going to start getting cold soon,” she said. “How old are they?”

“They’re eight months, almost nine,” I said. “And they’re getting so big so fast.”

“I have three kids, two are in high school and one is already in college,” she said. “They grow up so fast, I can’t even believe it. One minute they are crying and needing their diapers changed and the next they’re leaving for college and moving out.”

“My husband cries about the babies growing big almost everyday,” I said. “It’s so sweet.”

We got our pictures taken, which was difficult because none of the babies wanted to sit still and face towards the camera. We finally finished up with perfect timing because it was almost time for their lunch and I didn’t want all four of them screaming in the middle of the post office. But we had finally gotten their passports and now all we needed was to them to arrive in the mail and then all we need to do is run away.


	27. Chapter 26

“Daddy, I wanna go to work with you,” I whined.

“Not today, Kitten, I’m sorry,” Frank said.

“B-but me and the babies miss you so much when you’re gone,” I whimpered.

I know you don’t but it’s okay, Gee,” he said. “I promise that I won’t be gone for long, I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Do you promise?” I asked.

“Yes, Baby Boy, I promise,” he said.

I nodded my head and watched him get out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers while I smiled. 

“You have a cute butt,” I said. 

Frank chuckled as he walked into the closet. 

“Which To should I wear?” He asked. 

He came out in just his black boxers and an unbuttoned white shirt, holding up two different ties. 

“Blue, I like blue,” I said. 

Frank smiled and went back to finish getting ready. I could hear the babies babbling to each other over the monitor and I smiled. 

“You want me to get the babies out before I leave?” Frank asked. 

“No, that’s okay, they should be fine in there for a little bit longer, I think only three of them are awake,” I said. 

Frank walked out, giving me a kiss while fully dressed. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said. “I love you.”

He gave me a kiss before he left. I heard the nursery door open and I smiled. 

“Look at you! You’re standing!” Frank exclaimed over the monitor. “Oh! I’m so proud of you! I love you all so much!”

I heard him give each of them a big kiss before he left. I laid in bed for a little bit longer before I got up and got dressed. I brought the babies downstairs and let them play while I made their breakfast. I felt someone pull on my pants and I smiled when I saw Miles pull on my pants to pull himself to stand up. 

“Good job!” I exclaimed. 

He didn’t stay up for too long before falling onto his butt again. I put him into his high chair, putting their food in front of them. They ate while I had my own bowl of cereal. Miles hit his hands against the tray, one hand hitting the bowl and making his food splatter everywhere. He laughed as Cherry picked up her bowl and dumped it over her head.

“No! Don’t do that!” I exclaimed.

Soon they were all messy and I had to pick them up to go get them cleaned. I brought them to the bathroom, putting some water in the tub before I got them undressed. I put them into the tub and grabbed the baby soap to help get them cleaned up.

“You’re so adorable,” I muttered as I put Bandit’s hair into a mohawk.

When they were all cleaned I got them dressed into cute little matching sweaters.

“You’re all getting so big,” I muttered as I watched Miles use the crib to help him stand up. “You’re already ten months old.”

I brought them downstairs to play before I put on my shoes. I ran to the end of the driveway before hurrying back inside. I sat on the couch as I looked through the mail and smiled when I saw our passports have arrived. 

I played with the babies until Frank got home and I smiled. Frank gave each of the babies a kiss before he came over to give me one.

“Daddy, the passports are here,” I said. “We can run away.”

“I don’t know, Kitten,” he said.

“Daddy, we can,” I said. “We can go to a little island or something. You have money, you can just buy an island.’

Frank chuckled and held my hand.

“Baby, it’s been peaceful,” he said. “I really don’t think that anyone is after us. Andy was just making all of that shit up.”

“But what if he wasn’t?” I asked.

“We will wait and if we do notice anything suspicious then we will be out of there in an instant,” Frank said and I nodded. “Right now I’m just going to find a place for us to stay just in case we do need to run away.”

I sighed, sitting down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled as he kissed my cheek. Frank turned on the tv and I snuggled up to his side as I watched the kids play together.

“I can’t believe Miles is already standing, they’re getting too big,” Frank said.

Cherry crawled to Lily and started pulling on her little kitty ear as Lily cried out in pain.

“No, Cherry,” Frank said.

Cherry looked up at him before crawling over, tugging on his pants and looking up at him with big watery eyes.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you,” Frank muttered.

He picked her up, hugging her tight as he smiled.

“I love you so much, my little Cherry Blossom,” he muttered. “My sweet, sweet little Cherry.”

Miles seemed to get jealous as he started crying. Frank chuckled and picked him up.

“I love you too, don’t worry,” he said.

I smiled as I watched him give both of them kisses.

“What do you want for dinner, Gee?” Frank asked.

“Can we have fish?” I asked.

“You can have fish,” Frank said and I nodded. “I’ll make something else for myself.

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, holding my hand. Miles whined and tried to pull Frank’s hand away. Frank smiled, pulling his hand away to pet his little kitty ears.

“Someone’s jealous,” Frank muttered.

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” I mumbled.

I held hands with him, gently running my thumb over the back of my hand.

“Do you wanna go play pirates with me, Daddy?” I asked.

“It’s too cold to play pirates,” he said. “We can’t bring the babies outside into the cold and we can’t leave them alone inside.”

“Can I ask Lindsey to come over to play with me?” I asked.

Frank nodded and I grabbed my phone.

“Lindsey, do you wanna come over to play pirates with me?” I asked.

She agreed and within twenty minutes she was over at my house.

“The babies are so big!” She exclaimed.

I smiled and we put on our hats and jackets before we were went outside. I raced her up to the top of the playset and giggled happily.

“I wanna be the captain,” Lindsey said.

“Okay, Captain Lindsey, where are we heading?” I asked.

“We’re going to the lost island of Neko Land where the buried treasure is,” she said.

“What’s in the treasure?” I asked.

“Gold coins and fish sticks,” she replied.

I gasped happily as I ran to the plastic telescope while she went over to the steering wheel.

“Are there any icebergs?” Lindsey asked. 

“Only in the distance, we’re safe for now,” I said. “B-but I think I see something in the water, it looks like a whale. A great big whale!”

“Is it a mean whale?” Lindsey asked.

“He seems friendly,” I said. “He’s trying to lead us to the island!”

I watched the whale swim near the surface of the water, helping to lead us through the fog towards Neko Land. I smiled when I saw his tail flick up out of the water. 

“Gee, it’s too cold out, come inside!” Frank called, pulling me out of my imagination.

“But I don’t want to, Daddy,” I whined.

He came over and I cried as Frank picked me up and carried me inside while Lindsey followed. I sobbed loudly, locking my legs in protest. 

“It’s too cold out, you two are gonna get frostbite,” he said. “You can play pirates inside.”

“No!” I cried. “No inside pirates!”

“Gee,” Frank sighed as he set me down. 

“No!” I sobbed. 

I pouted as I sat on the couch, crossing my arms. 

“Gee, don’t be like that now,” he said. 

He went to pet my ears but I hit his hand away and buried my face into the pillow as I laid face down on the couch.

“I wanna play outdoor pirates,” I cried. 

“Baby, I just looked at the temperature and it’s in the negatives,” he said. “I think we’re going to get a snowstorm soon. It’s too cold out there. Maybe you can go play outside another day.”

I whimpered, shaking my head. 

“Lindsey, do you need me to drive you home?” Frank asked and she must’ve nodded because next he said, “Okay, I’ll take you. I’ll be right back, Gee, I’m just gonna run her home before the snowstorm hits.”

He kissed the back of my head as I groaned in annoyance. I heard them leave and I sniffled as I sat down on the rug. When Bandit saw me crying she started crying too and I sniffled as I held her to my chest. 

Frank came back a little while later, shaking from the cold. He went to the kitchen before coming in with a cup of coffee. He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I know you wanted to play pirates but you could’ve gotten very sick,” he said. “You could’ve even gotten frostbite and you don’t want that, it hurts. It’s too cold for you to play outside right now.”

I sniffled and stood up, walking into the kitchen with Bandit on my hip. I grabbed a spoon and a tub of ice cream before going back to sit on the couch. I ate straight from the carton with a pout on my face as I turned on some cartoons. Frank played with the kids on the rug, laughing whenever one of the kids did something. 

“I’m going to put the kids down for their nap,” Frank said. 

He took all the kids upstairs before coming down to cuddle with me on the couch. 

“I know I told you that you could play outside and I feel bad for taking that back but it’s too cold outside,” he said. 

“I just wanted to play pirates,” I muttered. 

Frank nodded, holding me tight in his arms as we watched tv together.


	28. Chapter 27

The snowstorm outside raged on in a blizzard of beautiful white snow that entrapped everything. It was late and dark as the power was out, leaving Frank and I alone in the bedroom that was dully lit with candles. 

I whimpered, my hips rocking down against Frank’s as I straddled him. 

“Round two already?” Frank breathed out. 

I nodded, crashing my lips against his. Frank moaned softly and I paused as I pulled away, my kitten ears twitching. 

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Frank muttered, pulling me down. 

I shook my head, moving off of him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Frank asked. “If you don’t want to then that’s okay.”

I shushed him, my ears twitching. I could hear something downstairs, the sound of shuffling just barely audible. 

“What is it?” Frank asked. 

“I think someone’s downstairs,” I whispered. 

Frank got up, pulling on some sweatpants. He reached under the bed and pulled out a baseball bat. 

“Alright, You go to the nursery and lock the door,” he said. 

I nodded, getting dressed. Frank opened the door and I followed close behind as he stood in front of me to protect me. When we got to the nursery I went in and locked the door. I looked down at my sleeping babies, sniffling quietly. 

I twitched my ears but couldn’t hear anything over the wind howling outside. I sat down in the rocking chair, sniffling as I waited for something to happen. It felt like years before there was a knock on the door. 

“Daddy!” I gasped. 

I opened it but froze when I saw Pete. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder while I screamed. He carried me downstairs and I saw Frank laying face down on the floor, blood on the hardwood. 

“No!” I screamed.

I thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip. He carried me outside and the cold immediately bit at my skin. I gasped, feeling the icy air fill every inch of my lungs. 

“Let go of me!” I shrieked. 

Oh god oh god oh god

Some man went passed us into the house next and I knew they were going to get my babies next. They were going to take all of us and experiment on us. 

What’s it called when mom’s get super-human strength to lift a car off their baby?

Hysterical strength?

I think that’s what it’s called, I remember Mikey telling me about it about the time Mia got pregnant. 

I think that might be what happened to me. 

...unless...nekos have super powers I didn’t know about...

Either way I managed to pull away from Pete and shove him into the side of the van so that way his head hit the metal and he was knocked out. I ran inside passed Frank and upstairs. The man was at the top of the stairs when I grabbed his leg, pulling as hard as I could so he fell down and was knocked out. 

“Daddy,” I cried, running to his side. 

I rolled him into his back, gently touching the spot where blood was coming out of a wound in his head. I shook him lightly but he didn’t move but was thankfully still breathing. 

Oh god oh god what do I do?

I went upstairs, packing a bag before shoving it into the car. I got all the babies buckled into their seats before I went back to Frank. I managed to drag him to the garage when he started to wake up but was still drowsy. I helped him stumble into the car, buckling him in. 

The roads were so slippery and I could barely see two inches in front of me with the heavy snowfall. I felt the car slide beneath me as we went sliding across the road before we hit a sign. I sobbed, looking around at the empty roads. 

“Kitten,” Frank muttered, his eyes half shut. 

“Daddy, Daddy,” I cried. “Please wake up, I need help, I don’t know what to do.”

I scrambled for my phone, calling Mikey. 

“What are you doing, Gee? It’s the middle of the night,” he mumbled. 

“Pete is here and he attacked us and Frank is knocked out and I just crashed the car,” I sobbed. 

“Where are you?” Mikey asked. 

“I’m by the Walgreens and the Subway,” I said. 

“Alright, I’m coming to get you,” he said. 

I hung up just as Miles started crying in the back. I crawled to the backseat, holding him in my arms. 

“It’s okay, Sweetheart, Mikesy is gonna come save us,” I said. 

I sat there there in the car for nearly an hour before Mikey finally came, he only lived ten minutes away. 

“Why would you go out?” Mikey asked. “The roads are so bad.”

“Pete and the other guy were still at the house, I needed to leave,” I said. 

“Alright, let’s call the police,” Mikey said. 

“No, no, we can’t,” I sobbed. “Im going to get in trouble for crashing the sign. A-and we need to leave now.”

“Gee, the roads are closed and all planes are grounded because of the snow,” He said. 

I sobbed, shaking my head. “W-we need to leave now!”

Mikey sighed and went over to the other side of the couch. 

“Shit, what happened to him?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, I think he was hit in the head,” I said. 

“I think we should get him to a doctor,” Mikey said. “I’m gonna call an ambulance, Okay, Gee? We can tell them that he hit his head when you crashed. You won’t get in trouble when the police come, it was an accident. They’ll just need your insurance and you might need to pay for sign repairs that Frank can easily pay for.”

I nodded my head, watching him call the police. I sniffled as I held Miles to my chest. The police got here with an ambulance and I sobbed as the sirens woke up all my babies and startled them enough to start crying. 

“So what happened?” The Officer asked. 

“I-I was trying to go to my brother’s house when the car slid and I hit the sign,” I said, wrapping Lily into a little cocoon blanket as she cried. 

I continued to do that with each kid, handing them to Mikey to put them into his car. 

“Why were you leaving the house?” He asked. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to be driving?”

“I know but we lost power and my brother still had power,” I said. “I-it was getting too cold in the house our babies, they couldn’t stay there overnight.”

Actually, we had some battery operated heaters in their room to keep the nursery nice and cozy. 

“Alright, just be careful,” he said. “We’ll come into contact with the owners and call for a tow tomorrow.”

I gave him my information before they left. 

“Okay, I’ll take the babies home and you go to the hospital with Frank,” Mikey said. 

I nodded, jumping into the ambulance just before they took off. 

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” I asked the paramedic.

“He should be, it was a minor accident,” she said. 

I nodded my head, sniffling as I watched them. We got to the hospital and I had to wait in the lobby filling out paperwork. 

“Mr. Iero?” A doctor asked. 

I hurried over, looking at him nervously. 

“How is he?” I asked. 

“He’s fine, doesn’t even need stitches,” He said. “That’s the thing about the head, I call it a diva sometimes because it makes everything seem way worse than it actually is because it bleeds excessively over tiny little cuts. There doesn’t seem to be a concussion either, he just needs to sleep it off. And we’re keeping him here overnight, partially for observation and partially because we don’t want you two out there.”

I nodded my head and he lead me back to the room where he left me alone. I sniffled as I crawled into the bed where Frank was sleeping, snuggling up to his side. I grabbed my phone and called Mikey. 

“Are the babies okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, They’re all warmed up and sleeping peacefully,” he said. “How’s Frank?”

“He’s Okay But they don’t want us leaving right now,” I said. “I’m gonna try and see if I can catch a bus tomorrow back to your house with Frank. A-and then maybe we can get a plane down to Florida where it’s not snowing and we can catch a flight somewhere else.”

“Are you sure?” Mikey asked. 

“Mikesy, they tried to take me again and they even tried to take the babies this time too,” i said. “We can’t stay here anymore, Pete really is out of jail. He will stop at nothing to hurt me and my kids, even if it means killing Frank to get to us. We need to leave.”

“Okay, tell me if you need anything,” Mikey said. 

I nodded, hanging up. I curled up with Frank as I looked up at him. I ran my fingers through his short dark hair, kissing his cheek. I wish I could just wake him up now and give him kissies until he felt better but the doctor said he had to stay asleep. 

I pulled the blanket up higher, thankfully this place had heat. We had used all our heaters at home for the babies leaving our room ice cold with only the heat of our bodies to keep each other warm. This place still seemed to have all its power, and if not then it was working on a generator.

But soon we would be gone, leaving as fast as we could to somewhere quiet and isolated where we could live happily. Maybe one day we’ll be able to come back to New Jersey again but as of right now it wasn’t safe and we needed to leave.


	29. Chapter 28

“What do you mean we can’t leave?” I asked. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but we can’t let anyone leave with the conditions outside,” the hospital security said. “It’s for your safety.”

“But my kids are with my brother and—“ 

“Sir, the roads are dangerous and they’re closed, there aren’t any busses doing rounds,” he said. 

My eyes watered as I hurried back to the room where Frank was getting dressed. 

“They won’t let us leave,” I said. “They said the conditions are too bad out there.”

“We should get you some food,” he said. 

“I don’t want food, I want my babies!” I shouted. 

Frank put his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. 

“I know you do, I do too,” he said. “But being hungry isn’t going to help them. You need some food, it’ll help you think clearer.”

I nodded and he held my hand, bringing me down to the hospital cafeteria. They were providing free food and water for the people here and Frank got us some before we sat at a table. Frank called Mikey, putting it on speaker between us.

“Hey, Mikey, we’re stuck here at the hospital for a bit,” Frank said. “It’s too dangerous for us to leave right now. We’re going to find a way to get there. Make sure all the doors are closed and locked and you shut all the curtains now. Pete doesn’t know where the babies are right now and that’s all that matters. Do not let them lay a finger on my kids.”

“I know, I’m keeping them in my office, there’s no windows in there and only one entrance so they should be safe,” Mikey said. “They miss you so much, they keep crying for you so much my neighbor called to complain about the noise. Bandit even keeps saying ‘dada’ over and over again.”

“She said dada?” Frank gasped.

“They told me there aren’t any busses and no one is allowed on the roads,” I said.

“How far is it?” Frank asked. “I-I think we can walk.”

“We don’t have the clothes,” I said. “I was in such a rush I didn’t grab jackets or anything, you don’t even have shoes.”

Frank sighed, running a hand down his face.

“We can’t just wait until the storm passes,” I said. “That’s too long. The babies can’t be alone for that long.”

“Fuck, okay, I’m going to see if I can borrow my neighbors truck,” Mikey said. “It’s this huge thing that goes really well in the snow. I’ll text you guys later.”

I nodded my head he hung up. I sniffled and Frank reached across the table to hold my hand.

“It’s gonna be okay, Kitten,” Frank said softly. “I promise I’m going to keep all of you safe.”

I nodded my head, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

“You just need to eat now, Sweetheart, we’ll try and figure out a plan afterwards, okay?” He asked and I nodded. 

We were both silent as we ate. There weren’t many other people in here thankfully as we were alone over in the corner of the room.

“Gee, Mikey got the truck and he’s on his way,” Frank said. 

We got cleaned up and soon we were waiting outside. We got into the truck and I gasped happily. I gave all my kids kisses as I smiled.

“Dada!” Bandit cheered, reaching for me.

Mikey started driving, Frank and I both sitting on the floor in the back because all the seats were taken up by carseats. Frank leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. We got to Mikey’s house and I looked around nervously to make sure Pete wasn’t around before we went into the house.

“When’s the next train out of here?” I asked. “We can go down to Florida and then from there we can catch a plane somewhere else.”

“I bought a small house down on a small island off the coast of California,” he said. “We can stay there. We have to take a plane out to California then a boat to the island. There’s a few houses there as well as a small school and a couple little shops and diners. We’ll be safe there, I promise.”

I smiled happily, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Hello, my little kittens, I missed you so much,” Frank said, kissing our kids. “Alright, I’m going to see when we can get a train out of here.”

I nodded, watching him walk to the other room. I sat my babies down on the floor, smiling happily as I watched all of them play with the few toys I had managed to bring with us. Miles crawled into my lap and I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

“Are they hungry?” I asked Mikey. “Have they eaten?”

“Yeah, they ate,” he said. “It took forever for me to get them to eat, though, they just kept crying for you so they wouldn’t eat.”

“Did you miss me, Babies?” I cooed. “I missed you too!”

Frank came in with Mikey’s laptop.

“Alright, I got us train tickets down to South Carolina tomorrow,” he said. “And then we’re getting plane tickets to California. While we’re there we’re gonna need to buy some things before we get on a boat. I’ve already got the food and some clothes and things like that at the house but we should go and get a few more things for the babies. We’re gonna need a bit more diapers and clothes.”

I nodded my head, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I-I don’t want to wait until tomorrow,” I whimpered. 

“I know but we don’t have a choice, we just have to wait until tomorrow morning and then we can finally leave,” he said.

“Good, I can’t wait until we can get out of here,” I said. “I-I don’t want them touching my babies, Daddy, they’re gonna sell them and hurt them and--”

“Hey, Baby, hey, calm down, it’s okay,” he said.

“What if it’s not?” I asked. “D-Daddy, if we have to then I’ll give myself up to Pete so you can go run away with the babies and keep them safe.”

“Kitten, no, I’m not just going to let you get tortured and killed,” he denied. “I love you so much.”

“But if you take the babies then they can grow up happy,” I said.

Frank’s eyes watered as he held me tight, gently kissing my temple.

“The babies are the most important thing,” I said quietly.

“I know,” Frank said quietly as he sniffled. “I’ll keep them safe and make sure they have a good life, I promise.”

I nodded my head, holding his hand.

“And you have to make sure that even though you’re sad you’re still there for the babies to take care of them,” I said. “And they’re gonna grow up so big with the best dad in the whole wide world.”

“Baby, I’m not going to lose you,” he said.

“I know, Daddy,” I said, resting my head on his shoulder. “Just...maybe all the perfectness won’t work out. “I knew I couldn’t really be a princess but it was fun while it lasted.”

“You will always be a princess,” Frank said. “You’re a princess no matter what.”

I smiled softly, giving him a kiss.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too,” he said.

I smiled, kissing his cheek. The babies started to get tired and we put them down for a nap in their playard. 

“The babies are going to be okay and so are you,” Frank said.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

“I love you,” I muttered, resting my head on his chest.

“I love you too, Beautiful,” Frank whispered.

“I think that this is all we really need,” I whispered. “We just need our love for each other and our love for our babies.”

“You wanna take a nap, little Kitten?” Frank asked.

I nodded my head and giggled when he scooped me up into his arms. Frank carried me to the guest room and I smiled as he tucked me into bed.

“Daddy, can I have a bottle?” I asked hopefully.

“Bottle now and tonight?” He asked and I nodded. “Alright, that sounds fine.”

He went out before coming back with a bottle of milk. I curled up in his lap, smiling softly as he fed me my bottle.

“I’m gonna tell you a little story,” he said and I looked at him curiously. “Once upon a time there was a beautiful, beautiful little boy who was a beautiful prince and loved to dress in the fanciest gowns. He lived in a great big castle where people all loved him. The person who loved him the most was a brave knight who liked to save people. And one day the beautiful prince was out in the town when a dangerous dragon came!”

I gasped but continued to drink my bottle.

“The prince was so scared he fell and ripped his beautiful pink gown,” he said. “He was all alone, he didn’t know what to do about the dragon. And then the brave knight came on a big horse and he slayed the dragon! The prince and the knight fell in love as they ran into the sunset together. The two were so in love they had a big wedding where they had the entire kingdom came. And then they had four little quadruplets, three little princesses and a prince. And the four of them were able to live happily ever after as their knight kept them safe from any dragon that came their way.”

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I finished my bottle and curled up with him under the blanket.

“Cuddles,” I mumbled happily.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and smiled.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I promise I’m going to keep you safe and our babies too.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss before I fell asleep with him in bed.


	30. Chapter 29

I sat down in the train, smiling as Cherry cooed and held my finger.

“Hello, cutie,” I muttered. “We’re gonna go on a little ride.”

I gave Frank a kiss and he held my hand. 

“I love you,” I said.

I held his hand as the train started moving and soon we were going.

“It’s gonna take about fourteen hours to get there,” he said.

“That’s so long,” I whined.

“That’s the closest place that doesn’t have every airport shut down from the snow,” he said.

I nodded, kissing Miles’ forehead.

“But hey, we got our own little room so it’s going to be nice and comfortable for us,” he said.

I nodded, laying back on the bed. Cherry crawled onto my stomach and I smiled over at her. Frank laid beside me, smiling over at me. 

“It’s gonna be okay, beautiful, it really is,” he said.

I nodded, running my fingers through Lily’s hair. She purred softly, laying down on my chest.

“Daddy, is it warm where the new house is?” I asked. “Is it fun? Is it safe?”

“Yes, it is nice and warm all year round,” he said. “And it should be fun, we live on our own little private section so there’s a lot of land to run around and play and it’s right on the beach. And it’s safe, I made sure of that.”

“Daddy, I’m scared of big water,” I said.

“Well, maybe we can get a pool if we have to stay there for long,” he said.

“H-how long are we staying?” I whimpered.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Hopefully not too long, we just need to make sure that it’s safe before we can come back.”

I nodded, curling up to his side.

“This is boring,” I muttered. “I’m bored!”

“I know you are, maybe you can take a little nap,” he suggested.

“Not very tired,” I mumbled. 

I wrapped my arms around him and he smiled.

“Go play with the babies and I’ll get us some snacks,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank left the room. I set the kids on the ground so they wouldn’t fall off the bed and smiled as I held Miles’ hand, helping him stand up. I tried getting him to walk and he lifted up a foot before falling down. I chuckled softly, petting his ears as he purred. Frank came back a little bit later with some snacks. He handed me some candy and little snack bags of chips.

“I think for dinner you can have a teeny little bit of wine,” Frank said.

I gasped, looking at him excitedly.

“It can be a little treat for going through all of this and being so brave,” he said.

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said, kissing his cheek.

I ate the candy happily, sitting on the floor with the kids.

“Do you wanna take a shower?” Frank asked.

“No, I showered before we left,” I said.

“Alright, I’m gonna grab a shower now because I won’t be able to get another shower in for a while with the plane ride and then the boat,” he said. 

Frank went into the bathroom and shut the door. I tried to get the kids to walk some more before I decided I needed to go to the bathroom and I opened the door. I shrieked when I got wet with water and I realized that the entire bathroom was just a shower, toilet and sink combined.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked.

“I-I had to go potty,” I said.

Frank nodded, turning the showerhead away so I wouldn’t get wet as I used the bathroom. 

“Cute butt,” I muttered as I walked out.

I could hear Frank laugh just before the door shut and I smiled. I sat back down on the armchair, smiling softly as I watched my kids play. There was a knock on my door and my heart stopped as I immediately thought it was Pete.

“Hello?” I asked, cracking the door open just a bit, I didn’t want her to see my kids.

“Hi,” the worker said. “I’m just coming to let you know the dinner course is about to be set.”

“Okay, thank you,” I said before quickly shutting the door before any of my kids could crawl over and show her their ears or tail.

The shower shut off and Frank stepped out with a towel around his waist.

“Was someone at the door?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, it was just some lady who worked here telling us that the dinner meals were ready,” I said.

“Alright, I’ll get dressed and we’ll need to get the babies’ tails and ears hidden,” he said. “After that then we can head down to the dining car.”

I nodded, watching him pull on a pair of black jeans with a dark blue sweater. We put the babies’ hats on and hid their tails down their pants before we headed down to the dining car. We sat at a table and it wasn’t long before we had some food and I even got a bit of red wine with mine.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone eat a chicken sandwich and wine together,” he said.

I giggled happily before I looked at Cherry and gasped.

“You stole my fry!” I exclaimed.

Frank chuckled, taking a bite of his salad.

“Cherry, you can have your own food, this one is mine,” I said. “My tummy needs food in it too.”

Miles stood up with the help of the table, bouncing slightly as he cooed, a line of drool dripping down his chin and onto the table. I turned to my other side and gasped when I saw that Bandit had taken another french fry.

“They’re working together now!” I gasped. “They’re...they’re conspiring against me!”

Frank chuckled as he watched our little daughters munch on my french fries. Frank went into the diaper bag and gave the kids their food. He helped to feed all of them until we were all done. Even with just that one glass of wine I was a little bit tipsy as we headed back to the room. I held Lily as Frank held the other kids and I giggled happily.

“Alright now,” Frank muttered as he took Lily in my arms, setting her into the playard. “I think that it’s time for you to go to sleep.” 

“No, no sleepies,” I whined.

Frank pulled off my dress and I looked around in confusion. I touched my bare stomach and frowned.

“What happened to my clothes?” I asked.

Frank pulled a nightgown over my head and I gasped as I looked at my stomach. 

“D-Daddy, I think I have magic clothes,” I whimpered.

“Alright, time for you to just go to sleep,” Frank said.

He picked me up and I giggled as I poked his nose. I looked at his face, my eyebrows furrowing.

“You have a little dot indent above your nose by your eyebrow,” I said, poking the little indent.

“Time to sleep,” I said.

Frank tucked me into the bed and I scowled, kicking the blanket off. Frank tucked me in and I pouted.

“Alright, beautiful, time to go to sleep,” he said. “I got your bottle, it’s nice and warm.”

“No bottle!” I cried.

“Shush, baby, you have to be quiet,” he whispered. “The babies are trying to sleep.”

I whined unhappily, shaking my head.

“Come on, Kitten,” he said. “You need to go to sleep, princess.”

I straddled his hips, kissing him roughly.

“Oh no, none of that right now,” he said. “One, you’re tipsy, two, the kids are right here.”  
“We can go somewhere where the kids aren’t at,” I said.

“We aren’t leaving the babies alone,” he said. “Just go to sleep because we’re going to get to the train station early tomorrow morning. And then after that we will have to get a cab to the airport then get onto the plane and go to California then get on the boat where we will have to take another cab over to our house.”

“That’s too much moving,” I said. “I-I just wanna be peaceful. We should teleport there!”

“Yeah, how are we gonna do that?” Frank asked in amusement. 

“We...we...wer’e gonna go and to the...what’s the big science place?” I asked.

“NASA,” he said.

“We gonna go to NASA and find a scientist to teleport us to the new house,” I said. “And now we’re gonna go and be like...where are we?”

“We’re on a train,” he said.

“We’re moving,” I muttered. “How fast we going?”

“I don’t know, pretty fast,” he said.

“Wow, that’s fast,” I muttered.

Frank chuckled, tucking me into bed again.

“Come on, it’s time for you to go sleep,” he said. “Here’s your bottle, just get some rest now.”

I curled up in his lap, drinking my bottle as I closed my eyes. He pet my ears gently and I purred, nuzzling against him gently.

“Daddy,” I whispered, opening my eyes as he pulled the bottle away.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Indent,” I whispered, poking the stop again.

“Oh fuck off and drink your bottle,” Frank muttered as he laughed.

I giggled, drinking my bottle again. Frank kissed my forehead and I purred as I drink my bottle. I finished my bottle, sleepiness suddenly washing over me as Frank tucked me into bed. He stripped down to his boxers and laid with me in bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, nuzzling against him as I purred.

“Daddy, does everything gonna be okay?” I asked.

“Yes, princess, everyone is gonna be okay,” he said.

I smiled, closing my eyes. I fell asleep as he ran his fingers through my hair, petting my ears.


	31. Chapter 30

I gave Frank a kiss as we got off the plane. That was quite possibly the worst six hours of my life. It was spent with my four kids screaming while everyone else just kept complaining. Frank even went and bought food from the airplane to everyone else there to apologize. I didn’t even know my kids could scream for six hours straight but apparently we learn something new everyday.

“Alright, we have a bit of time before we get on the boat,” Frank said. “We should go grab some food.”

“Lily and Miles need diaper changes,” I said.

“Okay, I’ll take them and you look around, look for a little cafe in the airport here,” he said.

I nodded, watching him leave for the bathroom. I held two babies on each hip before walked around the apartment. I found a nice little cafe and looked at the menu.

“Do you have vegetarian options?” I asked.

“Yes, we do,” the worker said.

“Okay, thank you,” I said.

I sat down at a table and a lady came over with two high chairs that tucked into the table.

“Oh thank you,” I said, putting them in. “But I’m gonna need two more, my husband is coming with the other babies.”

“Quadruplets, wow,” she muttered. “I’ll be back with two more.”

She left before bringing two more seats and I texted Frank where I was at. Frank came and sighed as he put the babies down.

“Alright, I’ll go order for us if you want to start getting the babies’ food out,” he said.

“Okay, they have vegetarian foods here, I made sure of that,” I said.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, kissing my cheek.

Frank went up to the counter and I reached into the bag to pull out their food. I smiled as I started feeding them while Frank came back to help.

“No spitting it out, Miles,” Frank said. 

Miles hit his hands on the table as he looked at Frank.

“Dada,” Bandit said, reaching for the spoon in my hand.

I started feeding her again and she cooed in content.

“Here you go,” the worker said as she set our food down.

“Thank you,” Frank said.

We ate quietly, continuing to feed our kids.

“Alright, after this we should go to a baby store and buy a new stroller and then run to a supermarket to buy some baby food, I’m sure the babies are gonna get hungry during the boat ride,” he said. “And we need some new diapers and some clothes...I should probably be making a list.”

I smiled softly as he bit his lip, writing down a list. We finished and went to a store, buying a stroller to put the babies in. We went to the store and bought some things we needed before heading to the ferry. I held Frank’s hand nervously and he kissed my cheek.

“Hey, Kitten, it’s okay,” he said. “I know you don’t like big bodies of water but I promise we’re okay.”

We got to the island and I looked around curiously. The place here seemed really nice and peaceful. We got a cab to our new house and I smiled as I looked at it.

“I hope it’s okay, I know I didn’t consult you about it,” he said.

“I think it’s perfect,” I mumbled.

I walked inside and smiled. It was small and quaint but still seemingly so nice and open. The front door opened to a little foyer where there was stairs on the left and on the right was a door. Inside that door was a small office with just a mahogany desk and and a computer. There was a bookshelf against the wall but it was empty other than two books.

Through a doorway in the foyer it led into the kitchen. There were granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The table was a white wood with matching chairs and four high chairs around the table. To the right of the kitchen was an L shaped black leather couch with a wooden square coffee table. There was a big tv on an entertainment center. 

Despite having all the necessary furniture needed, it wasn’t really decorated much at all. Connected to the Living room was a small bathroom and I turned back to go upstairs. The first bedroom had all the cribs in it. Rather than the one circle crib we had before now it was just four separate rectangle cribs, two pushed against one wall and two pushed against the other. The second bedroom was completely empty and between the two was a jack and jill bathroom.

The master bedroom just had a simple bed against the wall with a light blue bed set. There was a vanity against the wall and a little walk in closet. The master bathroom had his and her sinks and a seperate bath and shower. The closet was filled with some clothes for us and the nursery also had clothes for them too.

“What do you think?” Frank asked as I walked back downstairs.

“It’s nice, I like it,” I said.

“Well, I’m glad,” he said.

I gave him a kiss and he smiled.

“Go check out the backyard,” he said.

I giggled and ran outside. I gasped happily when I saw a playset that was just like the one at home. There was a patio before it lead off to a grassy field. Down a little wooden path it lead to the beach where the ocean was. 

“I was thinking that maybe we could get a little boat or maybe a jet ski or something,” Frank said, putting his hands on my hips from behind. 

“I don’t know, Daddy, those are scary,” I muttered. 

Frank wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered. 

I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. 

“Are you hungry?” Frank asked. “Let me make you something to eat.”

I smiled as I walked back inside and sat on the couch. I watched my kids play on the ground. I watched as Miles pulled himself up to his feet with the help of the coffee table before letting go and taking a step forward. I gasped, hurrying over to pick him up and give him a kiss. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Miles just took his first step all on his own!” I exclaimed. 

Frank came in, smiling happily as he took Miles and showered him in kisses. Miles laughed happily, his little kitty ears twitching with excitement.

“We should put them down for a nap,” he said. 

I nodded and we carried them upstairs, putting them all into their cribs. We left them alone to sleep and I curled up on the couch watching tv as Frank cooked. 

“Hey, Beautiful, What do you wanna drink?” Frank asked. 

“Milky,” I said. 

Frank handed me a sippy cup of milk and soon we were both on the couch eating. 

“Daddy, I’m kinda tired too,” I mumbled. 

“You’re probably jet lagged,” he said. “I am too, we should all just take a little nap.”

I smiled as I finished eating and Frank and I went upstairs, curling up in bed together. The mattress was brand new and so soft as I snuggled up against it, quickly falling asleep. 

The sun was starting to set when I finally woke up. I yawned and looked over at Frank, who was smiling down at me. 

“Did you know that your ears twitch while you sleep?” He asked. “It’s adorable, what were you dreaming about?”

“Fish sticks and pirates,” I said. 

“You’re adorable,” he muttered. 

He gave me a kiss, pulling me close. I smiled happily, holding his hand. 

“Are the babies still sleeping?” I asked. 

“I think cherry woke up but the rest are still sleeping,” he said. 

He showered me in kisses and I giggled. 

“Now I can play pirates all year round,” I said happily. 

Frank smiled as he held my hips, laying back on the bed so I could straddle his hips. 

“I’m gonna go get a new tattoo but I think we’ll need to move inland for that,” he said. “I’m thinking Roman numerals on my neck of the date that the babies were born. And maybe another tattoo for you, maybe a tattoo of our wedding date or your name again. Maybe just a simple little heart. I’m not sure yet. I feel like I haven’t gotten a tattoo in forever since all this shit started and I should probably find a good parlor here anyways.”

I smiled as I watched him ramble, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“Maybe I’ll get a tattoo of your cute little kitty ears,” he said. 

I giggled, wiggling my kitty ears. My tail rubbed against his hand affectionately. 

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too,” he replied.

“And I love telling you that I love you,” I said. “I feel like I haven’t said it in a while.”

“Trust me, Kitten, you’ve said it enough for a lifetime,” he said. “Not that I mind at all because I most definitely don’t. I love hearing and saying it.”

Frank smiled, sitting up. He kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled. His hand reached up to scratch my ears gently and I closed my eyes as I purred. I pulled away, a thought crossing over my mind.

“Daddy, we’re gonna be here for a while, aren’t we?” I asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said sadly.

“And that means we won’t be able to have another litter for a while,” I said sadly. “And we won’t be able to talk to Mia Bia or Mikesy for a while, will we?”

“No, we won’t,” he said. “We can’t talk to them at all, understand? No emailing or phone calls or texts or letters.”

“None at all?” I asked sadly.

“No, we don’t want Pete to track us down at all, it’s a lot harder to run and escape on an island,” he said. “But we are safe here if we just stay alone and quietly.”

“And my babies are gonna grow big and happy,” I said.

“That’s right they are,” Frank said. “I’m going to keep all of my little kitties safe.”

He wrapped his arms around me and I giggled happily as the two of us laid in bed together. Lily started crying and we both went to the nursery. I picked up Lily, cradling her as I cooed, Frank’s arms wrapped around around me from behind. This was it, this was really it. I had my dream completed.


	32. Epilogue

I smiled as I finished my glass of milk and put my empty lunch plate in the sink. 

The kids were so big now! Especially Miles! They were seniors in high school and soon they were going to graduate and go off to college. Miles and Lily both had sports scholarships while Bandit had an academic scholarship to an ivy league college. Cherry decided that she didn’t want to go to college, she just wanted to make music in a band and Frank and I both fully supported that.

They were all just so smart and mature, I think they got those things from Jamia because they definitely didn’t get it from me. I think that out of all of them Bandit was the most childish, they still carry around their little baby blanket at seventeen years old.

“What are all of you doing today?” Frank asked.

“I’m gonna go and hang out at Alex’s house,” Miles said.

“Alex who?” Frank asked.

“Alex from my soccer team, I’ve told you that a million times now,” Miles said.

“Alright, I didn’t need your attitude,” Frank said. “What about you, Bandit?”

They just shrugged. “I think I might go to the library. Or maybe I’ll hang out with one of my friends from the chess club.”

They looked in the little standing mirror, pulling their long brown hair up into a ponytail.

“I’m gonna go to Jessie’s house, she’s gonna help me die my hair again,” Cherry said as she ran her fingers through her short, faded red dyed hair.

“You should invite her over for dinner tonight,” I said.

“No, you’re gonna embarrass me and I don’t want you embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend,” Cherry denied.

“I promise I’ll only embarrass you a little bit,” I said.

“No, I’m not inviting her,” she denied.

“Please, your dad will make you your favorite dinner,” I said.

“Fine, I’ll ask to see if she can come over,” Cherry said.

“Alright then, Lily, what are you gonna do?” Frank asked.

We all turned to look at the youngest and smallest sibling, who twirled her long brown hair around her finger.

“I have practice,” she said. “Competition is this sunday and we need to make sure we have the routine down so we can defend our title as first place champions. But then this weekend I’m going to stay in but we need to leave for the competition Saturday night.”

“Do you have your costume?” Frank asked.

“No, this isn’t the high kick competition, this is states,” she said. “We don’t wear costumes, we wear our pom uniforms.”

“Okay, fine, I guess I don’t really understand any of this,” he said.

“And don’t embarrass me,” Lily said. “You were so embarrassing last time.”

“I’m your dad, it’s my job to embarrass you,” Frank said. “Make sure you’re all home for dinner.”

“I might be a little bit late because of practice, it depends on when I get back,” Lily said.

“Okay well just have fun and be careful,” Frank said. “Wear your hats and--”

“Make sure you don’t show anyone your ears and tail,” they all finished as they rolled their eyes.

“Does anyone need rides anywhere?” Frank asked.

“I’m taking the car to Jessie’s and I’m dropping Lily off on my way,” Cherry said.

“And I’m getting a ride home from a teammate,” Lily said.

“I’m taking my skateboard to Alex’s,” Miles said.

“I’m just gonna walk,” Bandit said.

“Great, looks like we get to have the house to ourselves,” Frank said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Ew, dads!” Lily exclaimed.

“That’s gross!” Miles exclaimed.

“Okay, just be careful and I love you,” Frank said.

“I love you too,” they all replied. 

I gave them all hugs and watched them all leave. We waited for a moment before the door opened again and Bandit came in. They grabbed their blankie and stuffed it into their backpack, they didn’t like their siblings knowing they still carried their baby blanket around.

“Bye!” They cheered.

As soon as Bandit left Frank picked me up and I giggled happily as he carried me to the bedroom. My lips crashed against his as he pushed me down against the bed.

“Wait, Gee,” he said quietly as he pulled away.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing, I just heard this morning that Pete was arrested for murder,” he said. “That means we can go back to New Jersey, you can talk to Mikey and Mia for the first time in sixteen years.”

I giggled happily, pulling him closer as I kissed him roughly. The two of us spent the next few hours in the sheets together filled with pure love and passion before we just the time together curled up in each others arms.


End file.
